Blog użytkownika:Asia Luna/Szafir pośród chmur
Przyjmę każdą opinię. Mam mały problem z powtórzeniami i przecinkami. Na razie wstawiam Prolog. Życzę miłego czytania :-) 'Prolog' Przez czternaście lat wiele się zmieniło w Archipelagu Barbarzyńskim. Po śmierci Drago Krwawdonia z ręki Znawcy Smoków, armię oraz przywództwo nad Łowcami przejął Viggo Czarciousty, którego szaleniec w razie niepowodzenia wyznaczył na swojego następcę. Dzięki silnej flocie, Viggo zaczął po kolei podbijać wyspy Archipelagu, począwszy od wyspy Berserków, a skończywszy na wyspie Łupieżców. Potem z podbitych wysp tworzył twierdze. Dagur Szalony i Heathera zdołali na swych smokach uciec na Berk, Albrecht Perfidny poległ w walce, a Mala i Obrońcy Skrzydła uciekli. Sord broniło się długo, ale w końcu Marcus, wódz wyspy, poddał się i uległ władzy Czarcioustego. A Berk? Berk z powodzeniem broniło się przez dziewięć lat, jednak pewnego dnia, Czkawka wraz ze Szczerbatkiem udali się z samego rana na samotny patrol. Tego również dnia, wódz Wandali postanowił przetestować nowy automatyczny ogon dla swojego przyjaciela. Jakie było zdziwienie i strach w oczach wikingów, gdy na wyspę wrócił sam Szczerbatek. Od tamtego dnia dobra passa Wandali się skończyła. Viggo korzystając z okazji zaatakował Berk, Jeźdźcy Smoków musieli opuścić swój dom. A co się stało z Czkawką? Niektórzy mówią, że podczas patrolu przyjaciele natknęli się na Łowców i Haddock zginął w walce. Inni, że wódz Wandali został złapany i dostał się do niewoli, a po długich torturach zmarł. A jeszcze inni, że został złapany, ale Viggo nie chciał jego śmierci i dla uciechy swojej i swoich ludzi, trzyma go w więzieniu, w jednej, z twierdz, niczym własne zwierzę domowe. Ale, która z tych plotek jest prawdziwa, nie wie nikt... I czy w tych ciężkich czasach znajdzie się jakaś nadzieja? 'Rozdział I' Na wyspie Arso, mieszkańcy tamtejszej wioski wiedli spokojny żywot, jakby nie zauważyli, że rządy w Archipelagu przejął Viggo. Arsowie uważali, że walka z Czarcioustym nie ma sensu i woleli zachować status neutralny, nie stając po żadnej, że stron - Łowców, czy Jeźdźców, oraz zajmować się tylko i wyłącznie własnymi sprawami. Miejscowy kowal, Earl, mieszkał wraz z żoną Sereną i dwojgiem przybranych synów w domu na obrzeżach wioski, obok którego stała własnoręcznie zbudowana przez niego kuźnia. Na początku podbojów Viggo, kowal dorabiał przy projektowaniu i budowaniu twierdz, dzięki czemu znał dobrze ich słabe punkty. Wtedy również poznał Hansa, łowce smoków o posturze niedźwiedzia i gołębim sercu, który pracował w swoim "fachu", jedynie, że względu na rodzinne tradycje, a tak naprawdę marzył o byciu rybakiem. Po ukończeniu twierdz, kowal wrócił do domu i zajął się swoją pracą. Obecnie pracowali z nim na stanowisku czeladnika jego synowie. Drein był szczupłym, lekko umięśnionym szesnastolatkiem o poważnej twarzy, zielonych oczach i czarnych kręconych włosach. Ubierał czerwoną, łuskowatą koszulkę bez rękawów, czarne, karwasze oraz brązowe spodnie i buty. Chłopak był synem Sereny, nie znał swojego biologicznego ojca, z resztą ten nie wiedział nawet o jego istnieniu. Mężczyzna poznał kobietę, kiedy mieli po dwadzieścia lat i spędzili ze sobą wspaniałe kilka miesięcy w czasie, których Serena zaszła w ciążę. Ojciec Dreina musiał odejść, a dziadek szesnastolatka wydał córkę za Earla, aby uniknąć skandalu. Kowal bez zastanowienia zgodził się na ślub, ponieważ sam nie mógł mieć dzieci. Glac był średniego wzrostu, szczupłym i krzepkim trzynastolatkiem o ciemnych blond włosach oraz niebieskich jak lód oczach, nosił złocistą tunikę bez rękawów, na którą zakładał niebieską kamizelkę o fakturze przypominającą smocze łuski, brązowe spodnie i szaro – granatowe, skórzane buty. Na ramiona zarzucał szeroki, futrzany, biały pas spięty z przodu na krzyż okrągłą, srebrną klamrą z wizerunkiem smoka, którego nie znał, zrobioną z medalionu. Na obie ręce zakładał ciemnoszare, skórzane karwasze z trzema kolcami z tyłu – na lewym z nich, chłopak miał pochwę na zrobiony dla niego przez Earla sztylet. Jako trzyletnie dziecko Glac został przyprowadzony przez Hansa do domu kowala i od tamtej pory zamieszkał razem z nimi. Nie pamiętał niczego z czasów przed przybyciem na Arso, nie pamiętał prawdziwych rodziców i jak opuścił rodzinną wyspę. Przynajmniej tak mówił. Jedyne, co mu zostało z dawnych lat to notatnik z rysunkiem Zaduśnego Zdecha z skórzaną obróżką z zardzewiałą śrubką, siedzącego na belce pod sufitem, medalion, który przerobił na klamrę oraz blizna przy lewym oku, ciągnąca się od czoła, aż do policzka. Chłopcy od zawsze byli dla siebie jak bracia. Kiedy Glac z Hansem w stanęli w drzwiach domu Earla, Drein od razu go polubił. Pilnował go, gdy zostawali sami i nie zostawiał samego, z obawy, żeby młodszy nie wpadł w żadne tarapaty. Ich relacje były takie same jak pomiędzy starszym, a młodszym bratem, pomimo, że nie łączyły ich więzy krwi, które zresztą uważali za zbędny detal. Traktowali Earla jak ojca, choć woleli nazywać go wujkiem. Gdy Earl wyjeżdżał wraz z Sereną na Północne rynki w kuźni zastępował go Drein, a Glac pełnił rolę jego pomocnika. Starszego syna kowal wychowywał na swojego następcę, z Glaca zaś chciał zrobić wojownika, odkąd odkrył, że młodszy ma talent do władania bronią, i zapisał go na szkolenie, które odbywało się na arenie obok twierdzy, a także domu wodza Arso i organizatora zajęć Magnusa. Ćwiczenia odbywały się, co tydzień, od czasu do czasu przychodził na nie szesnastolatek. Drein preferował strzelanie z łuku i walkę krótkim mieczem, Glac dysponował czterema rodzajami broni, którymi sprawnie walczył, sztylet, topór oraz średniej wielkości kusza, wykonane z Gronkielowego Żelaza. Do ciemnobrązowego pasa miał przypięty dwu i pół metrowy bicz z skóry, koloru brązu, którego koniec był uzbrojony w kolce Śmiertnika Zębacza. Chłopcy nie chcieli się mieszać w konflikt jak pozostali mieszkańcy, jednak Drein uważał, że prędzej czy później będą musieli stanąć po którejś, że stron, z czym zgadzał się Glac. Trzynastolatek nie zamierzał dołączyć do łowców, był przeciw zabijaniu smoków, gady fascynowały go, i były dla niego czymś wspaniałym. Jeśli kiedykolwiek dołączy do jeźdźców, to tylko, że względu na te stworzenia. Nie widział powodu i najmniejszego sensu, aby walczyć z Viggo. Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale pisanie nie jest takie łatwe. A od gorąca na dworze nic się nie chce. W ramach rekompensaty wstawiam dwa rozdziały (rozdział III miałam już napisany wcześniej). 'Rozdział II' Zima na Arso była łagodna w tym roku. W magazynie starczyło jedzenia, aby wyżywić całą wioskę, a od początku pory roku zamieć śnieżna przeszła przez wyspę tylko raz. Wraz, że wschodem słońca jak zawsze wstali mieszkańcy. Miejscowi kupcy, którzy jeszcze przed świtem ruszyli w stronę głównego placu, na którym mieścił się rynek, teraz wykładali na swych stoiskach rozmaite towary, które kupowali od miejscowych rzemieślników lub zamówione z innych wysp. Miejscowi po wstaniu z łóżek przeszli do swoich codziennych czynności. Dwa dni temu Earl i Serena wypłynęli na północne rynki, więc Drein przejął obowiązki ojczyma. Chłopak szybko przebrał się w swoje codzienne ubranie. Postanowił, że dziś on i Glac obejdą się bez śniadania. Właśnie Glac, Drein przypomniał sobie o bracie z irytacją i przekręcił oczami. Trzynastolatek jeszcze nie wyszedł z swojego pokoju. Szatyn obiecał sobie, że jeśli młodszy nie wstał z łóżka, własnoręcznie go z stamtąd wyciągnie. Podszedł do drzwi znajdujących się od lewej od drzwi wejściowych i zapukał z całej siły. – Glac wyłaź! – krzyknął. Nie otrzymawszy odpowiedzi, bez zastanowienia otworzył drzwi i wszedł do pokoju, który okazał się… pusty. Tak przynajmniej mu się zdawało. Gdy stanął na środku pomieszczenia, Glac zaszedł go od tyłu i przyłożył mu sztylet do gardła. – Zabieraj ten sztylet – warknął Drein niezadowolony, że jego brat znów się wygłupia. Glac zaśmiał się i zabrał ostrze od szyi szesnastolatka. Drein obrócił się do młodego, który patrzył na niego z uśmiechem i sprawiał wrażenie zadowolonego z siebie, co jeszcze bardziej złościło starszego. – I co cię tak bawi? – Twoja mina. – Ha, ha, bardzo śmieszne – prychnął Drein. – Zbieraj się, idziemy na rynek. – rozkazał i opuścił pokój brata. Glac spoglądał za nim przez chwilę, po czym wziął swoją torbę i wyszedł z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Po drodze trzynastolatek nie spuszczał wzroku z Dreina, który sprawiał wrażenie nieobecnego. Od kilku dni zachowywał się dziwnie, unikał ludzi, z nikim nie chciał rozmawiać. Na każdą zaczepkę reagował agresją. Glac nie chciał wchodzić mu w drogę, bo miał nadzieję, że w końcu mu to przejdzie, jednak z dnia na dzień nadzieja znikała i w końcu postanowił wydusić z niego, co się dzieje. – Hej Drein – zaczął – Magnus o ciebie pytał. – Ta… – Chce wiedzieć, co Cierń robił u niego w domu wczoraj wieczorem. – Ta… – Drein? – zaraz walnę go w łeb, pomyślał Glac. Złapał brata mocno za rękę. Ten zaskoczony spojrzał na niego jakby dopiero co wyrwał się z transu, po czym po dłuższej chwili wyrwał rękę z uścisku blondyna. – Co ty wyprawiasz? – warknął. – Ty mi powiedź. Od kilku dni chodzisz jak struty. Nie da się z tobą w ogóle rozmawiać, a o Cierniu już nie wspomnę. Drein złagodniał, westchnął – Wybacz Glac, nie jestem ostatnio w nastroju – przeprosił. – Zdążyłem zauważyć wiesz. – Glac założył ręce na piersi. – Mama wysyła mnie na Sord do wujka – rzekł szatyn. – I o to chodzi?. Co w tym złego? – zapytał trzynastolatek. – A o to chodzi, że po szesnastu latach mama uznała, że poinformuje mojego tatusia o moim istnieniu – wyjaśnił z ironią Drein. – Ciotka oszalała? – spytał zaskoczony blondyn. – Uznała, że u niego będę bezpieczny. Viggo podobno zaczął interesować się Arso. – A co taka wyspa może go interesować. Przecież się nie buntujemy. – Nie wiem, ale nie podoba mi się to. Glac machnął ręką. – Ja się nie przejmuje. Co najwyżej Czarciousty może przypłynąć tu w odwiedzony – odparł lekceważąco. – Ja bym jednak uważał – powiedział Drein. Nie musisz mi mówić, pomyślał Glac. W rzeczywistości bał się Łowcy jak każdy na Arso. Na każdą myśl o spotkaniu z nim przechodził go dreszcz, dlatego lęk przed Viggo starał się obrócić w żart. Resztę drogi przeszli w milczeniu. Gdy dodarli na rynek rozdzielili się. Drein poszedł kupić jedzenie i inne potrzebne rzeczy, Glac skierował się do części, w której kupcy sprzedawali biżuterię, tkaniny, książki, figurki wykonane z drewna oraz stare antyki i inne bezużyteczne rzeczy. Chłopak kierował się do stoiska Larsa – największego kupca, który zdawał się władać tą częścią rynku. Żaden inny kupiec niemiał tak świetnych i wiarygodnych dostawców, którzy dostarczali mu najznakomitsze autentyki w tej części Archipelagu, nie zawsze z legalnych źródeł. Inni kupcy z rynku, jakby niemieli prawa lub odwagi wystawiać towarów po tych samych cenach, co on. A Lars miał najwyższe ceny z nich wszystkich. Gdy Glac dodarł na miejsce, przywitał go jak zwykle odziany w barwne szaty, z szczerozłotymi pierścieniami na palcach starzec z siwą, kozią bródką i orlim nosem. – Ach witam cię Glac, myślałem, że już nie przyjdziesz – powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. – Jak widać źle myślałeś – odparł blondyn odwzajemniając uśmiech. – Masz ją? – Oczywiście – kupiec wyjął spod lady dużą obłożoną w skórę księgę, na której widniał smok zwinięty w koło. Glac wsparł się o stół. – Prawdziwa? – Żartujesz sobie, że mnie? – odparł oburzony Lars. – Tylko się upewniam – rzekł stanowczo Glac – Wiesz jak trudno było ją zdobyć, żeby Viggo się nie dowiedział – powiedział starzec zniżając ton głosu, gdy wypowiadał imię Czarcioustego. – Jak ją zdobyłeś? – zapytał trzynastolatek. – Powiedzmy, że mam swoich ludzi wśród łowców, którzy zrobią wszystko za flaszkę rumu i parę monet – wyjaśnił Lars z drwiną. Tak jak pozostali mieszkańcy nie cierpiał łowców i z chęcią, gdy miał taką okazję, grał im na nosie. – Ile za nią chcesz? Starzec przez chwilę głaskał siwą brodę. – Sto złotych monet – rzekł. – Nie możesz trochę spuścić z ceny – westchnął Glac. Chłopak miał czasami wrażenie, że kupiec przesadza z cenami. Nie dość, że robił lewe interesy, to jeszcze sprzedawał towar po cenach, które brał nie wiadomo skąd. – Daj mi sto złotych monet, a jako mój stały klient otrzymasz ode mnie drobny prezent – zaproponował starzec, a w jego szarych oczach Glac zauważył dziwny błysk. – Coś wartościowego? – spytał niechętnie blondyn. – Na pewno nie pożałujesz. – Zgoda – odparł Glac. Było mu wszystko jedno, co starzec mu podaruje, ważna dla niego była jedynie księga. Lars udał się do swojego namiotu na tyłach stoiska. Po kilku minutach wrócił trzymając w rękach drewniane, ciemnobrązowe pudełko wielkości rękojeści miecza. – Co to jest? – spytał Glac, patrząc krzywo na ów pudełko, gdy kupiec położył je przed nim. – Z jednej strony jest ślina Koszmara Ponocnika, a z drugiej zaś gaz Zębiroga Zamkogłowego – wyjaśnił Lars. – Skąd go masz!? – wykrzyknął na całe gardło. – Może trochę ciszej – skarcił go starzec. – To skąd go mam zostawię dla siebie. A teraz płać. Glac drżąc, że złości wyjął z torby sto złotych monet i wręczył Larsowi. – Zawsze miło robić z tobą interesy chłopcze – powiedział starzec z chytrym uśmieszkiem. Glac bez słowa schował księgę i pudełko do torby. Spojrzał na kupca zabójczym wzrokiem i odszedł. Przy wejściu na rynek czekał na niego Drein z pełną torbą i trzema rybami zawieszonymi na sznurku, trzymanymi w ręku. – A tobie co? – spytał zauważywszy stan brata. – Nic takiego – burknął blondyn. – Lars mnie trochę wkurzył. – Załatwił ci tą książkę? – Załatwił. Szatyn uniósł brew. – Wiesz, że możesz mieć przez nią kłopoty. – Tak jak Smoczym Językiem? Nie musisz mi przypominać. – Masz – szesnastolatek wręczył Glacowi ryby. Ten wziął je bez zastanowienia. – Idź do niego. – Powiedzieć mu? – Powiedź. – zgodził się Drein. – Zrozumie – dodał i odszedł kierując się w stronę domu. Glac zaś udał się do lasu, na drugą stronę wyspy. Droga zajęła mu godzinę. Kierował się w stronę półki skalnej, w której znajdowała się niewielka jaskinia, w której mógł się zmieścić dużych rozmiarów smok. Obok Pólki płynął niewielki strumyk o dnie wyłożonym białymi, gładkimi kamieniami, przeróżnej wielkości – od maleńkich, aż do dużych wielkości ludzkiej pięści. Trzynastolatek zajrzał do jaskini. W środku znajdowało się sporych rozmiarów legowisko zrobione z liści i mchu. Glac rozejrzał się po grocie – Cierń? – jednak w środku nie było nikogo. Nagle nad głową usłyszał głośny pomruk. Spojrzał w górę i ujrzał łeb Windstrikera wpatrującego się w niego żółtymi, smoczymi oczami. – Hej, co tam robisz, złaś na dół! – zawołał go chłopak. Smok posłusznie zeskoczył z skalnej półki i wylądował przed Glacem. Windstriker miał szare łuski z czerwonymi krawędziami skrzydeł. Gad przytulił swój łeb do trzynastolatka. – Co tam u ciebie mały? – spytał Glac, głaszcząc smoka pod brodą. Cień oderwał się od przyjaciela i rozejrzał się wokół. – Gdzie Drein? – spytał. Glac posmutniał. – Nie przyjdzie. – Dlaczego? – smok zdziwił się. Szesnastolatek zawsze do niego przychodził. I to codziennie, a teraz zrobił mu coś takiego. – Wypływa na Sord – wyjaśnił chłopak. – Na stałe. – Zostawia mnie tu – odparł smutno Cień. Nie wyobrażał sobie rozstania z przyjacielem. Smok machnął ogonem. – Nie może cię zabrać, że sobą, to zbyt niebezpieczne – wytłumaczył blondyn. – Mogę chociaż przyjść się z nim pożegnać? – poprosił smok. – Lepiej nie. Magnus będzie zły – powiedział Glac. – Ale nie martw się, spójrz. – Glac wyjął księgę z torby i pokazał ją Windstrikerowi. Cierń obwąchał książkę i nie chętnie zgodził się, aby ją obejrzeć. Resztę dnia spędzili na przeglądaniu księgi. Były w niej zawarte informacje o przeróżnych gatunkach smoków, ich tresurze, siedliskach, słabościach, zachowaniu i zdolnościach. O zmierzchu Glac pożegnał się z Cierniem, który jeszcze wyruszył na polowanie i ruszył w drogę powrotną. Trzynastolatek szedł powoli, nie chciał się śpieszyć. Właściwie chciał, aby ta chwila nigdy nie nadeszła. Nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy, że kiedykolwiek musiałby się pożegnać z Dreinem. Gdy dodarł do wioski, udał się wprost do portu, gdzie czekali na niego już Drein i Magnus. Wódz Arso, blondyn o potężnej budowie wzbudzał wielki szacunek wśród poddanych i nic na wyspie nie mogło się dziać bez jego wiedzy. Pięć lat temu, gdy smoki opuściły Arso, Magnus postawił pogrążonych w smutku wikingów na nogi. Wyspę zamieszkiwały Windstrikery, a jedynym, który pozostał był Cierń. Wódz pozwolił smokowi zostać na wyspie pod warunkiem, że będzie trzymał się lasu i nie będzie wchodził do wioski. O smoku wiedzieli wszyscy mieszkańcy, a niektórzy mówili, że Cierń jest smokiem Dreina, ponieważ do szesnastolatek spędzał z Windstrikerem najwięcej czasu. Wspaniale się dogadywali, może, że względu na to, że oboje byli rówieśnikami, ale o tym nie wiedział nawet Glac. – Nie śpieszyłeś się – powiedział do niego szatyn, gdy chłopak stanął naprzeciw niego. – Nie mam to tego głowy – odparł Glac. Te słowa były pierwszymi, które przyszły mu do głowy. – A myślisz, że ja miałem – odezwał się Magnus. – Serena nigdy nie wspominała, ani słowem nikomu o tym facecie, aż tu wyskakuje z takim czymś. Rozumiem, że to dla twojego bezpieczeństwa Drein, ale że Earl się na to zgodził. Mówił, że gdyby spotkał tego gościa to by go zabił. – Dziwne, że nie kazała płynąc również mi. – powiedział Glac. – Lepiej dla ciebie, żebyś tu został młody – rzekł Magnus, po czym westchnął. – A przy okazji, mógłbyś porozmawiać z Hansem? Dziwnie się zachowuje. – Co mu jest? – spytał zmartwiony stanem przyjaciela Glac. – Odkąd przypłynął cały czas bredzi o szafirowym smoku – wyjaśnił wódz Arso. – Gdzie on jest? Magnus wskazał na stojącego za nim kilka metrów dalej łowcę, który opierając się o drewniane beczki wpatrywał się w nocne niebo. – Zaraz wracam – powiedział Glac do Dreina. Szesnastolatek kiwnął głową. Glac podszedł do Hansa, który nawet nie zauważył obecności chłopaka. Wyglądał jak typowy łowca, jednak wykazywał się inteligencją, w przeciwieństwie do innych, którzy jak bezmyślne kukiełki wykonywali każdy rozkaz Viggo. – Hans? – odezwał się Glac. Łowca oderwał wzrok od nocnego nieba i spojrzał na blondyna. – Cześć Glac – przywitał się mężczyzna. – Co cię do mnie sprowadza? – Magnus mówi, że źle się czujesz – zaczął delikatnie Glac. – Na okrągło gadasz o jakimś szafirowym smoku. Hans zamyślił się przez chwilę. – Gdy do was płynąłem zaatakował mnie. Gad atakował szybko i gwałtownie, byłem bezsilny. Mimo wszystko postanowiłem spróbować go zestrzelić. Strzeliłem do niego z łuku, gad zrobił unik, ale udało mi się go drasnąć. Smok ryknął z bólu i spojrzał na mnie wściekle swoimi błękitnymi oczami. Nie czekając na atak sięgnąłem po dmuchawkę i strzeliłem. Strzałka trafiła w skrzydło, a nieprzytomne smoczysko wylądowało w morzu. Chciałem go wyciągnąć, ale zniknął. Najwyraźniej jakiś morski smok go zabrał. – Co to był za gatunek? – spytał trzynastolatek. – To był Szafir… Szafir pośród chmur Glac. Te smoki są bardzo rzadkie, mogą mieć przeróżne kolory, a ich łuski lśnią niczym diamenty w świetle słońca. – wyjaśnił Hans. – A ten gad niszczy nasze statki od kilku tygodni. Viggo jest wściekły, wyznaczył nagrodę za jego wstrętny łeb. – Ile? – zapytał zaciekawiony Glac. Nagroda go nie interesowała. – Siedem tysięcy złotych monet. Smok musiał nieźle zagrać na nerwach Viggo, pomyślał Glac. – No cóż… Trzymaj się Hans – pożegnał się chłopak i skierował się w stronę Dreina i Magnusa. – Uważaj na siebie młody – rzucił za nim łowca, po czym znów zaczął wpatrywać się w niebo. – I co? – spytał Magnus, gdy Glac do nich dołączył. – Mają kłopoty z jednym smokiem – wyjaśnił blondyn, szczegóły zachowując dla siebie. – Naprawdę wredny osobnik. – Mam nadzieję, że dadzą sobie radę – powiedział wódz. – Nie musisz się martwić o Czarcioustego i jego morderczą zgraję – odparł z obrzydzeniem Drein. – Muszę już iść. Szatyn chciał już wejść na statek, ale zatrzymał go Glac. – Bracie… - trzynastolatek chciał coś powiedzieć, ale starszy go uprzedził. – Uważaj na siebie – patrząc na Glaca przez ramię, po czym wszedł na statek. Łódź odbiła od portu i wypłynął na pełne morze. Glac spoglądał za nim, choć upłynęło kilka minut już tęsknił, za przybranym bratem. – Glac – chłopak usłyszał za sobą głos Magnusa. Obrócił się i zobaczył wodza, który patrzył na niego zły. – Co on tu robi? Chłopak spojrzał na niedaleki klif i ujrzał stojącego na nim Windstrikera. – Cierń – westchnął blondyn, a na jego twarzy zagościł lekki uśmiech. Smok patrzył w stronę portu. Następnie skierował wzrok na oddalającą się łódź. – Niech lepiej wróci do lasu za nim inni go zobaczą – powiedział wódz Arso i zostawił Glaca samego. Magnus podszedł do Hansa i zaprosił łowcę do siebie. Ten bez zastanowienia zgodził się i oboje udali się do domu wodza. Kiedy statek zniknął za horyzontem, chłopak wrócił do domu. Gdy wychodził z portu, Cierń nadal stał na klifie. W domu wyjął z torby pudełko i położył na stole. Przyglądał się jemu przez chwilę, aż w końcu otworzył i wyjął z niego rękojeść miecza, ozdobioną z jednej strony głową smoka. Coś, co należało do wodza Berk. Piekielnik. 'Rozdział III' Na wyspie więziennej Czarcioustego, zwanej cytadelą, panowała cisza tak spokojna, że przyprawiała o dreszcz nawet samych łowców. Wyspa była doskonale położona. Dwa dni lotu smokiem na południe. A także doskonale strzeżona, dzięki czemu jeźdźcy nie mieli szans się przedrzeć, nie znając jej słabych punktów. Cytadela była otoczona grubym murem z marmuru, wysokim na dwadzieścia metrów, wyposażonym w wieże strażnicze uzbrojone po zęby w kusze i katapulty. Jedynym wyjściem z tego okropnego miejsca był port, którego bramy były zamykane jedynie w czasie sztormów. Tego wieczoru w cytadeli gościł sam Viggo, który zrobił tutaj postój w drodze do swej siedziby. Większość jego ludzi, aby mu usługiwać, udała się do tak zwanego "domu gościnnego", zbudowanym wyłącznie dla przywódcy łowców. Jednego z wielu, które miał na swoich wyspach. Tylko czworo żołnierzy pozostało na swych stanowiskach, dwóch w porcie i dwóch pełniących straż przy namiotach żołnierzy. Łowców, z wspomnianej wyżej drugiej dwójki, stał przy jednym z namiotów, na drewnianej kładce, prowadzącej w dół do portu, na który miał tyle dobry widok, że widział krążących po nim, dwóch pozostałych ludzi. Nagle za plecami usłyszał szelest i obrócił się, chcąc sprawdzić, kto to. Jednak zobaczył tylko rozciągający się pomiędzy namiotami mrok, oświetlany tylko wyłącznie przez dwie pochodnie. – Jest tam kto? – spytał nie pewnie. Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Łowca obrócił się z powrotem w stronę portu, kryjąc w środku strach. Ścisnął mocniej topór, który dzierżył w dłoni. Wtem z mroku wyłonił się średnio umięśniony mężczyzna, ubrany w obtarty podkoszulek i spodnie, oraz skórzany but. Poniżej kolana u lewej nogi miał metalową, zardzewiałą protezę. Ciemność zasłaniała jego twarz, lecz wiadomo było, że nie ma wobec żołnierza dobrych zamiarów. W prawej ręce dzierżył drewniany kij. Więzień nie miał zamiaru spędzić reszty życia w tym okropnym miejscu. Chciał wrócić do rodziny. Do matki, żony, dzieci, do przyjaciół. I zakończyć ten koszmar, zwany rządami Viggo. Po cichu zakradł się do strażnika i jednym, silnym uderzeniem obezwładnił go. Nieprzytomny łowca osunął się na ziemię. Mężczyzna przeszedł nad nim i szybkim krokiem ruszył kładką w dół, w stronę portu. Będąc na miejscu, został zauważony przez jednego z łowców, który ruszył na niego z toporem w górze. Gdy był już blisko, więzień zrobił unik, po czym uderzył go kijem w głowę, pozbawiając go przytomności. – Stój! Z drugiego końca portu dobiegł go krzyk drugiego strażnika. Nie czekając na niego podbiegł do niewielkiej drewnianej łódki i odwiązał ją od kołka, po czym wskoczył do niej i zaczął wiosłować jak najszybciej mógł. Na szczęście, dla niego wystarczyło mu dość dużo siły, i gdy strażnik dobiegł do nieprzytomnego kompana, był już przy bramie. – I co tak stoisz? Zamknąć bramę! – rozkazał kapitan Vorg, który właśnie dobiegł do żołnierza. Ten już chciał wykonać rozkaz, gdy za plecami Vorga zjawił się Viggo. – Puśćcie go – rozkazał, że stoickim spokojem. Jego twarz nie wyrażała niczego. Zaskoczony Vorg obrócił się do swego pana. – Ale – zaczął, lecz Czarciousty mu przerwał. – Niech płynie. I tak nigdzie się przed nami nie ukryje. Prędzej, czy później go dopadniemy. Vorg uśmiechnął się szyderczo i spojrzał za uciekinierem, który przepłynął bramę, wypływając na pełne morze. – Uciekaj, gdzie chcesz przyjacielu. Ale bez swoich przyjaciół i ukochanego smoczka jesteś nikim. – zadrwił Viggo, a na jego twarzy zagościł szyderczy uśmiech. 'Rozdział IV' Następnego dnia Glac wstał wraz, że słońcem i od razu zabrał się do pracy w kuźni. Poranek był dość chłodny, więc chłopak zawiązał sobie na szyję brązową chustę, a do kamizelki przypiął kaptur tego samego koloru. Rozebrał Smocze Ostrze na części, które, że względu na wiek były już mocno zardzewiałe, więc wymienił je na części wykonane z Żelaza Gronkla. Na szczęście w specjalnie na nie wykonanym pojemniku, była wystarczająca ilość płynnego stopu metalu, dzięki czemu Glac nie musiał budzić Gronkiela Earla. Szary smok spał smacznie w swoim legowisku w koncie kuźni. Tak jak inni jego pobratymcy był szczęśliwcem. Choć w imperium nie było smoków, łowcy hodowali Gronkle dla produkowanego przez nie żelaza. Kowal, który chciał wzbogadzić swoje usługi o przedmioty z Gronkielowego żelaza musiał udać się do stolicy imperium, wyspę Dollor, bo tylko tam można było kupić Głazożernego smoka za jedyne pięćset złotych monet. Earl dostał swojego smoka, jako część wynagrodzenia za pracę przy budowie twierdz. Drugą część stanowiły pieniądze, za które wybudował kuźnię. Ponieważ Glac większą część czasu spędzał na treningach, a mniejszą na pracy w kuźni, skończył naprawiać miecz koło południa. Właśnie dokręcał ostatnią śrubkę, gdy do kuźni przyszedł Hans. – Widzę, że od rana pracujesz – powiedział na przywitanie mężczyzna. – Wuj Earl i ciotka Serena wypłynęli na północne rynki, Drein wyprowadził się na Sord, więc wszystko zostało na mojej głowie – odparł Glac odłożywszy śrubokręt i miecz, i sadowiąc się wygodnie na krześle. – Zostaje na Arso na kilka dni. Postanowiłem odpocząć od pracy. – Gdybym miał taką pracę jak ty, też bym tak zrobił. – Ale dość o mnie, co tam u ciebie? – spytał Hans. – Po staremu – odparł krótko Glac. – Widzę, że nabyłeś nowy nabytek od Larsa – mężczyzna zauważył Piekielnik i uśmiechnął się lekko. – Skąd wiesz? – spytał zdziwiony trzynastolatek. – Tak się składa, że ten stary cwaniak wygrał go ode mnie w karty – wyjaśnił łowca. – To Lars gra w karty? – I nie tylko. Teraz już wiesz o jednym z jego źródeł dostawczych – Glac wyczuł w głosie Hansa dumę. Najwyraźniej wyjawienie mocno skrywanej tajemnicy starego kupca sprawiało mu radość. Teraz chłopak wiedział, dlaczego obydwoje tak nie przepadają za sobą. – To nie moja sprawa skąd Lars czerpie towary – odpowiedział blondyn udawając brak zainteresowania. – Pytałeś mnie wczoraj o tego smoka – rzucił nagle Hans chcąc zmienić temat. – Nie powiedziałeś mi, co to był za gatunek – powiedział Glac. – Nie powiedziałem? Ach tak, przypominam sobie. Wybacz, ale wczoraj ja i Magnus trochę wypiliśmy, więc nie pamiętam za bardzo, o czym mówiłem. – wyjaśnił zakłopotany mężczyzna. – Nic nie szkodzi przyjacielu - odparł z uśmiechem chłopak. – Co to był za smok? – Pierwszy raz zobaczyłem go kilka tygodni temu – zaczął. – I od tamtej pory zaczął niszczyć wasze statki – zakończył za niego Glac. – Owszem to też, ale kiedy go zobaczyłem myślałem, że widzę ducha. – Jak to? – spytał zdziwiony chłopak. – To był Lśniący Bicz. – powiedział ze zgrozą Hans. – Wikingowie uważają ten gatunek za wymarły, ale wśród łowców jest jak najbardziej żywy. Viggo na początku chciał go złapać, ale gad jest sprytny i zawsze unikał pułapek. W końcu wyznaczył nagrodę za jego głowę, a gdy spytałem Vorga czemu Czarciousty zmienił zdanie, ten odparł, że ona nie jest jedyna, że swojego gatunku. Ona. Więc to smoczyca, pomyślał Glac, po czym powiedział na głos: – Lśniący Bicz mówisz? Chciałbym go zobaczyć. – Nie radzę. W sekundę spaliłby cię na popiół – ostrzegł go łowca. – Więc pozostaje mi tylko marzyć – odparł chłopak, po czym wstał z krzesła. – Idę się przejść do lasu. Pójdziesz, że mną? Hans machnął ręką. – To nie dla mnie. Jakbyś chciał jeszcze pogadać będę w karczmie – mężczyzna wyszedł z kuźni zostawiając Glaca samego. Trzynastolatek odczekał parę chwil, po czym udał się do lasu. Gdy dotarł do jaskini Ciernia, smok natychmiast do niego podbiegł. – Glac szybko! – powiedział spanikowany. – Spokojnie Cierń, spokojnie. – próbował uspokoić przyjaciela chłopak. – Co się stało? – Ranny smok na plaży, szybko! – Cierń nadal panikował. W jego oczach Glac ujrzał strach. Może to Lśniący Bicz? – Cierń zaprowadź mnie do niego – polecił blondyn. Windstriker obrócił się do tyłu i ruszył, a Glac za nim. Smok poruszał się dość szybko, przez co chłopak musiał za nim biec. Gdy dotarli na miejsce widok, który ujrzał trzynastolatek zamurował go. Z jego ust wyrwało mu się krótkie „o Thorze”. Przednim na plaży leżał nieprzytomny średniej wielkości smok o trójkątnej, płaskiej głowie, długiej, grubej szyi i długim, smukłym ogonie. Wzdłuż szyi, grzbietu i ogona ciągnął się rząd długich i ostrych szpikulców. Smukły ogon osiągał połowę długości jej ciała. Skrzydła przypominały skrzydła Nocnej Furii. Były olbrzymie. Z przodu nie posiadały szponów, kolców i tym podobnych wyrostków. U nasady ogona znajdowała się mniejsza para skrzydeł. Jej niebieskie łuski były niczym szafir pośród ziaren piasku w słoneczny dzień. Kolce i prążki znajdujące się na całym ciele oprócz głowy miały ciemniejszy odcień. Glac powolnym krokiem zbliżył się do smoka. – Znalazłem ją rano. Nie wiedziałem, co robić, więc zaczekałem na ciebie – powiedział Cierń. – Długo tu leży? – spytał nie pewnie chłopak. Cierń popatrzył przez chwilę na smoczycę. – Może od wczoraj, nie wiem. – I co teraz? – zapytał Glac. – Zabierzemy ją do mnie – odparł bez zastanowienia Windstriker. – Ale to Lśniący Bicz. Cierń obrzucił go złym spojrzeniem. – Już dureń Hans naopowiadał mu głupot i pisklak się boi. – prychnął oburzony smok. – No już dobrze, już dobrze – zgodził się chłopak. Nie lubił, gdy Cierń nazywał go pisklakiem. – Tylko muszę na ciebie wsiąść. Windstriker schylił się, żeby chłopak mógł go dosiąść. Glac powoli wsiadł na grzbiet Ciernia, po czym smok wzbił się w powietrze. Cierń powoli chwycił tylnymi łapami smoczycę i wzniósł się powoli w górę. Skrzydła zaczęły się rozwijać. Zwisając swobodnie przypominały wielką płachtę otulającą Lśniącego Bicza. Windstriker musiał wzbić się jeszcze wyżej, aby nie zahaczyć nimi jak i biczowatym ogonem o drzewa. To co teraz robili było bardzo ryzykowne. Glac nieraz latał z Dreinem na Cierniu, ale tylko w nocy, kiedy wszyscy spali. A teraz bez problemu w biały dzień mógł ich zobaczyć każdy. Gdy dodarli do jaskini, ułożył ją delikatnie przy brzegu strumyka. Glac zszedł z Ciernia. – Co teraz zrobimy? – spytał przyjaciela. – Ja przyniosę jej kilka ryb, pewnie będzie głodna, gdy się obudzi. – odpowiedział smok. – Ja wracam do domu – oznajmił Glac. – Pomyślę co dalej. Gdyby się obudziła przyjdź do mnie. – A jeśli ktoś mnie zobaczy? – Cierń wyglądał na zakłopotanego. – Magnus się wścieknie. – To nie ma znaczenia. Teraz liczy się tylko ona – odrzekł stanowczo Glac i poszedł do domu. Przez całą drogę, a następnie przez resztę dnia myślał o smoczycy. Nie wiedział, co robić. Z jednej strony był gotowy ukrywać na wyspie drugiego smoka, z innej kusiła go nagroda wyznaczona przez Viggo, jednak szybko odrzucił tę myśl. Postanowił, że jutro z samego rana uda się do niej. Myśli przerwał mu sen, który otulił go niczym delikatna chmura. 'Rozdział V' Gdy tylko słońce wychyliło się za horyzontu, Glac wyskoczył z łóżka niczym z procy, ubrał się szybko, wsadził do torby bandaże i kawałek materiału, po czym nie zjadając nawet piętki chleba na śniadanie udał się do Ciernia. Gdy dodarł na miejsce schował się za najbliższym drzewem, będącym granicą między słońcem, a cieniem i wyjrzał ostrożnie. Smoczyca leżała obok dużego dębu, rosnącego przy półce skalnej, delikatnie machając ogonem. Teraz chłopak mógł ją obejrzeć dokładnie. Lśniący Bicz miał smukłą budowę ciała, cztery silne łapy były wyposażone w cztery ostre jak brzytwa, szare szpony. Ogromne skrzydła złożone i trzymane po bokach ciała wydawały się małe. Lodowato błękitne oczy wpatrywały się w daleki punkt przed sobą. Wokół czarnych, pionowych źrenic, trzynastolatek dostrzegł białą obwódkę. Smoczyca wyglądała dostojnie i dumnie, a mieniące się w słońcu łuski tylko dodawały jej piękna. Nagle Glac usłyszał szelest dochodzący z przeciwnej strony i skierował wzrok w tamtym kierunku. Windstriker wyszedł z pomiędzy drzew trzymając w paszczy ryby, które po chwili wyłożył przed wejściem do swojej jaskini, po czym spojrzał wprost na Glaca. Chłopak pokazał mu, żeby był cicho i spojrzał ponownie na Lśniącego Bicza, który niczym posąg w ogóle nie ruszył się z miejsca. Glac zaczął powoli i po cichu kierować się do szafirowej smoczycy. Gdy chłopak był już blisko niej, ta nadal go nie zauważała, przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Kiedy trzynastolatek zrobił kolejny krok naprzód, błękitne oko smoczycy spojrzał wprost na niego. Glac nie zdążył zareagować, ponieważ biczowaty ogon podciął mu nogi i chłopak upadł na ziemię. Smoczyca niczym błyskawica skoczyła do blondyna, przyszpilając go swymi szponami, umożliwiając mu wstanie. – Rodzice nie nauczyli cię, że niewolno podchodzić do smoka od tyłu? – głos miała łagodny, choć można było w nim wyczuć nutę ostrości. Spoglądała prosto w oczy Glaca, który kątem oka spojrzał na pierś smoczycy, zdobioną przez ciemnoczerwoną linię ciągnącą się na skos od szyi, aż do brzucha. Rana nie krwawiła, co uznał za dobry znak. Ponownie spojrzał w smocze oczy, które wpatrywały się w niego bez przerwy. – Kim jesteś? – spytał niepewnie, z lękiem w głosie. Smoczyca uniosła szyję do góry, dumnie wypinając pierś. Rozpostarła skrzydła, których błony rozpinające się na paliczkach, w świetle słońca widziane od dołu wydawały się granatowej barwy. Po zaprezentowaniu się, samica Lśniącego Bicza nachyliła się znów do trzynastolatka. Uniosła górną wargę, ukazując rząd ostrych, szpiczastych zębów. – A jak myślisz? – To, że jesteś smokiem to widzę, ale do jakiego gatunku należysz? – powiedział udając, że nic nie wie. – Ty już nie udawaj pisklaku – odparła opuszczając wargę. Glac niepewnie spojrzał na Ciernia, który przyglądał im się w milczeniu. – Nie patrz tak na mnie. Wydusiła, że mnie wszystko – usprawiedliwił się Cierń. Smoczyca przycisnęła go mocnie i chłopak spojrzał znów na nią. – Dla mnie nie jesteś taki twardy pisklaku. – Możesz mnie tak nie nazywać – odparł Glac. Nie podobało mu się jak nazwała go „pisklakiem”, ponieważ zdawało mu się, że smoczyca traktuje go jak dziecko. – A czemuż to nie? To, że masz trzynaście lat nie czyni z ciebie dorosłego. Jesteś jeszcze pisklęciem, które potrafi latać i ziać ogniem, ale bez opieki rodziców jest całkowicie bezbronne. – samica prychnęła. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że taki młody osobnik, a już należy do łowców. – Nie należę do łowców – Glac chciał już wyjaśnić nie porozumienie, ale szafirowa smoczyca mu przerwała. – Niby czemu mam ci wierzyć? To, że nie śmierdzisz smoczą krwią, nie znaczy, że nim nie jesteś. Możesz być nowicjuszem, który nie zdołał jeszcze zabić żadnego z moich pobratymców. – Na Arso żaden wiking nie stoi po stronie łowców. Jesteśmy neutralni. Nie przepadam za łowcami – wyjaśnił chłopak. – A zresztą, gdyby jednak, to co by tu robił Cierń? I niby dlaczego się z nim przyjaźnię? A pozatym jestem sierotą, przygarniętą przez przybrane wujostwo. Samica Lśniącego Bicza spojrzała na Windstrikera i ponownie na Glaca. – Masz rację. – przytaknęła mu. – Wybacz nieporozumienie. –Nie szkodzi. Jestem Glac. – Saphira – przedstawiła się smoczyca, po czym puściła chłopaka. Glac podniósł się ziemi i przez moment przyglądał się smoczycy. – To ty atakujesz statki łowców. – powiedział po chwili. – Widzę, że już się poskarżyli – prychnęła Saphira. – Gdzie twoja rodzina? – zapytał Glac. – Daleko. – Nie tęsknisz za nimi? – Tęsknię, ale nie mogę wrócić. – odparła smutno smoczyca. – Czemu? – Zawsze zadajesz tyle pytań? – spytała zdziwiona Saphira. – Normalnie jakbym słyszała samą siebie. – Wybacz – odparł zawstydzony Glac. – Przyniosłem bandaże. Trzeba ci przemyć ranę. – Więc proszę – pozwoliła mu. Glac wyją z torby bandaże i kawałek tkaniny, który zanurzył wodzie i przemył ranę Saphiry. Samica Lśniącego Bicza syknęła niczym ogromny wąż, gdy mokry materiał dotknął łusek. Następnie owinął bandażami jej pierś. – Skończyłem – oznajmił. – Dobra robota. – pogratulowała Glacowi Saphira. – Chciałbym zostać dłużej, ale musze już iść – rzekł chłopak. – Dlaczego, co się stało? – spytał Cierń. – Hans przypłynął na kilka dni. – Co to za jeden? – zapytała ciekawa Saphira. – Przyjaciel mojego wuja – odpowiedział jej Glac. – To nie ten łowca, który mnie zestrzelił – smoczyca wyszczerzyła kły. – No... tak – odparł nieśmiało Glac. – Jeśli pozwolisz zabiję go – warknęła Saphira. – Lepiej nie. Ściągłabyś na Arso Viggo – odradził jej trzynastolatek. – Dobrze więc. Zostawię go w spokoju – powiedziała smoczyca. – Jeśli chcesz tu zostać, nie możesz opuszczać lasu i pokazywać się wiosce – rzekł chłopak. – Zrobię jak karzesz – odrzekła mu Saphira. – Cierń ci wszystko wyjaśni – rzucił zakładając torbę i zostawiając smoki same Glaca zdziwiło, że smoczyca we wszystkim się z nim zgadza. Mimo, że spędził z nią tylko chwilę, polubił ją, a nawet poczuł do niej sympatię. Nie wiedział, że Saphira poczuła do niego to samo. Postanowił podjąć ryzyko i ukrywać kolejnego smoka. Ze spokojem zmierzał ku wiosce, nie wiedząc, że tam czeka na niego kolejne wyzwanie. Nie wiedział, że tego dnia jego życie zacznie się zmieniać. 'Rozdział VI' Przed domem Glac zastał ośmioletniego syna swoich sąsiadów. Dziecko zauważywszy trzynastolatka od razu do niego podbiegło. – Panie Glac wódz Magnus wzywa pana do portu – powiedział piskliwym głosem. – O co chodzi? – Jakiś bezdomny się do nas przybłąkał i śpi w porcie – wyjaśnił chłopiec. Na co Magnus mnie potrzebuje do jakiegoś zabłąkanego żebraka? Mam go przygarnąć, pomyślał blondyn i westchnął: – No dobrze zaprowadź mnie do niego – polecił. Ośmiolatek wskazał Glacowi, aby ten podążył za nim. Trzynastolatek nie chętnie poszedł. Kiedy szli przez wioskę, ta jakby nagle opustoszała, a mieszkańcy z nieznanego powodu przerwali swoją pracę i opuścili swe domy. Tak samo było na rynku, kupcy, w tym Lars zostawili swoje towary i zniknęli; wkrótce jednak chłopak odkrył powód. Wszyscy wikingowie zgromadzili się w porcie, tłumnie okrążając jakiś punkt na pomoście. Przed nimi stał Magnus. Wódz wyglądał na zniecierpliwionego, zakłopotanego i jednocześnie zdenerwowanego. Mężczyzna rozglądał się wzrokiem we wszystkie strony. W jego brązowych oczach gościł strach. Nie, nie strach. Przerażenie. Odkąd Glac pojawił się na Arso, pierwszy raz widział go w takim stanie, co zdumiało chłopaka, który domyślił się, że całe to zamieszanie spowodował ten zwyczajny bezdomny. A może nie zwyczajny? Pomyślał Glac. widać było, że tą sytuację nie mógł spowodować byle kto. Wzrok Magnusa skierował się na trzynastolatka i wódz podszedł do niego natychmiast. – No w końcu – powiedział z ulgą. – Nie spieszyłeś się jak zwykle. Dzięki Hort, że go przyprowadziłeś – zwrócił się do ośmiolatka. – Drobiazg – odparł nieśmiało chłopiec, po czym pobiegł szukać rodziców. Glac odprowadził go wzrokiem, aż ten nie zniknął w tłumie. – Co to za zbiegowisko? – zapytał po chwili wodza. – No widzisz, mamy problem – odpowiedział Magnus. W głosie zdenerwowanie i strach. Trzynastolatkowi zdawało się, że mężczyźnie język się plącze. – Bezdomny to ma być problem? – odparł ironicznie Glac. – No… dobrze było, gdyby to był bezdomny. No, bo… widzisz… to jest… znaczy był… - Magnus zaczął bełkotać. To co mówił nie miało ładu i składu. Glac nie czekając aż wódz wydusi siebie to co chciał powiedzieć, minął go i skierował się do tłumu. Zaczął z całej siły przepychać się między ludzi. Gdy przecisnął się do centrum zainteresowania wszystkich widok, który zastał zszokował go. Dreszcz przebiegł po jego plecach, kiedy ujrzał leżącego, przed sobą nieprzytomnego człowieka. Jego obtarty podkoszulek i spodnie były w opłakanym stanie. Pełno na nich było plam, dziur, śladów zaschniętej krwi, wyglądały dosłownie jak przeżute przez smoka i wyplute. Ubranie oblatywało na nim. Skórzany but pruł się na szwach. Siano, którym był wypchane wystawało po bokach. Proteza, kiedyś zadbana i czysta, przez rdzę przybrała barwę brutnopomarańczową, nie nadawała się już do niczego. Twarz miał szarą od brudu, jakby pracował w kopalni. Przez zaniedbane brązowe włosy i brodę mężczyzna ten wyglądał jak dzikie zwierzę, które właśnie wyszło z lasu. To właśnie dzieje się z więźniami cytadeli, pomyślał Glac. Bo skąd inąd nieznajomy mógłby się wziąć. Od wyspy więziennej dzieliło Arso tylko dzień drogi łodzią. Jeśli łowcy go szukają mogą zjawić się w każdej chwili. Trzynastolatek przyglądał się mężczyźnie z obrzydzeniem. Pierwszy raz oglądał tak wstrętny widok. Przez myśl przebiegło mu, że gdyby tego człowieka wsadzono to chlewu, nie wyróżniałby się spośród świń. Chłopak równocześnie go podziwiał, z to, że udało mu się uciec z tamtego miejsca odrazy i rozpaczy. Widać miał silną wolę życia. Nagle jego wzrok skierował się na prawe ramie nieznajomego i wzdrygnął się. Widniał na nim wytatuowany wizerunek smoka, symbolu klasy uderzeniowej. Nocnej Furii. Magnus przepchał się przez tłum do Glaca. – Co z nim zrobimy? – zapytał. Najwyraźniej uspokoił się nieco, ponieważ jego głos brzmiał rytmicznie i spokojnie. – Mnie się pytasz? – odparł Glac. – Ty tu jesteś wodzem! – A ty podobno pochodzisz z Berk – rzekł Magnus. – Kto ci takich bzdur naopowiadał! – odpowiedział oburzony chłopak. – Ten, któremu to powiedziałeś – powiedział wódz założonymi rękami. Glac uniósł zmarszczył czoło. – Tak młody, Earl mi wszystko powiedział. – Z reszta, co cię to obchodzi! To moja sprawa! – warknął Glac. – A jego – wskazał na mężczyznę – oddajcie w ręce łowców i niech go zabierają tam gdzie jego miejsce! – Nie zgadzam się! – z tłumu wystąpił Hans. – Ten człowiek jest w opłakanym stanie. Jeśli teraz oddamy go łowcom, zjedzą go jak rekiny wielorybie truchło. Opłakanym? Łagodnie powiedziane. On jest w beznadziejnym stanie Hans! Pomyślał trzynastolatek. – Więc co proponujesz? – zapytał Magnus. – Niech zostanie na Arso póki nie wydobrzeje. Dopiero potem zawiadomić łowców – zaproponował. – Dobry pomysł przyjacielu – przytaknął mu wódz. – A ty, co o tym myślisz Glac? – zwrócił się do blondyna patrząc na niego chytrze. Glac spojrzał na nieznajomego. Ma racje. Banda Viggo pożarłaby go żywcem. Lepiej jak zostanie u nas kilka dni, pomyślał. Następnie powtórzył swe myśli na głos Magnusowi. – Nie ma mowy – nagle obok trzynastolatka pojawił się Lars. – Chyba spadłeś z jaka na głowę drogi Hansie, że proponujesz coś takiego. Nasza wioska od lat była tylko maleńkim punktem na mapie imperium, a przez twoje nieprzemyślane pomysły zwrócimy na siebie uwagę samego Viggo, który tylko czeka, aby wkroczyć tu, że swoim wojskiem i podporządkować nas swojej władzy. – Od kiedy martwisz się losem Arso Lars? – odparł łowca. – Odkąd pamiętam martwisz się tylko o swój interes i nigdy nie wychyliłeś z nad niego nosa. Przyznaj się, że chodzi ci o to, żeby Czarciousty nie zamknął ci biznesu, a ciebie samego nie wsadził to tego upiornego miejsca. – To jest podważ! – krzyknął kupiec, a jego twarz stała się czerwona, że złości. Zwrócił się do Trzynastolatka. – Przykro mi to mówić, drogi Glacie, ale nie mam zamiaru zostać ani chwili dłużej, gdy na wyspie obecny jest ten przestępca. – To, na co jeszcze czekasz? – spytał złośliwie Hans. – Nikt tu cię nie trzyma. Dla mnie możesz już opuścić Arso. – I to mam teraz zamiar zrobić – warknął starzec, rzucając łowcy gniewne spojrzenie. – Mam nadzieję, że się jeszcze spotkamy chłopcze – pożegnał się z trzynastolatkiem i obróciwszy się na pięcie zniknął pośród tłumu tak szybko jak się pojawił. Magnus i Glac przez długą chwilę patrzyli w miejsce, gdzie zniknął Lars. W końcu odezwał się chłopak: – No to ktoś musi się nim zająć – wskazał na nieprzytomnego. – Ja już wiem kto – powiedział stanowczo wódz. – Nie ma mowy – zaprotestował Glac. – To nie jest prośba, to rozkaz – rzekł Magnus. – My nigdy nie zostawiamy współplemieńców samych, więc twoim wręcz obowiązkiem jest się nim zająć. Koniec. Glac już niemiał co sprzeczać się z wodzem. Jeśli Magnus coś postanowił to musiało być wykonane, bez względu czy tego się chciało, czy nie. Nastało długie milczenie, wódz Arso świdrował Glaca wzrokiem. Z resztą nie tylko on jeden. Chłopak czuł na sobie spojrzenia całej wioski, która przyglądała im się w ciszy. Trzynastolatek miał wrażenie, że znów przeżywa do samo. Przenikliwy wzrok lodowato błękitnych oczu Saphiry. Rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na więźnia. Saphira by go tak nie zostawiła, pomyślał. Co? Skąd niby wiem, co ona by zrobiła, przecież ja jej w ogóle nie znam! Poznaliśmy się dopiero godzinę temu! Ale ona by go nie zostawiła. Ja… bym go nie zostawił. Chłopak westchnął ciężko. – Kto mi pomoże go zanieść do domu? – spytał. – Ja go wezmę – powiedział Hans. Glac skinął głową na zgodę. Łowca natychmiast wziął nieprzytomnego mężczyznę i ruszył z nim do domu Glaca. Trzynastolatek ruszył za nim zostawiając za sobą zgromadzonych i Magnusa, który życzył mu powodzenia. W domu Glac polecił zanieść go do pokoju Dreina, sam zaś rozpalił palenisko. Gdy Hans wychodził zapytał się czy chłopak ta sobie radę, ten odpowiedział, że poradzi sobie z mężczyzną bez problemu. Łowca spokojny o trzynastolatka opuścił dom. W tym czasie Glac ostrzył swój sztylet. Kiedy skończył, a ostrze było ostre jak skrzydło Drzewokosa, wszedł do pomieszczenia, w którym leżał więzień. – Wyglądasz jak zwierzę – powiedział usiadłszy z brzegu łóżka, przyglądając się mężczyźnie. Ostrożnie i powoli ogolił, go, sprawiając, że z każdym ruchem coraz bardziej przypominał człowieka. Po wyczyszczeniu ostrza, sprzątnięciu z ciętych włosów, rozdarł podkoszulek. Stan, w jakim się znajdował i otoczenie, w którym więzień przebywał przez lata spowodowały, że stare szwy straciły swoją siłę i z łatwością puściły, odsłaniając klatkę piersiową pokrytą, za równo starymi jak i świeżymi bliznami, na których cytadela też odcisnęła swoje piętno. Pokryte ropą, strupami, wymagały czyszczenia, co chłopak zrobił z grymasem obrzydzenia na twarzy. Przemył je i opatrzył. Nie musiał nawet zerkać na protezę, ponieważ już na pierwszy rzut oka wiedział, że nie nadaje się do niczego. Zdjął ją, po czym wyrzucił do kubła na odpady w kuźni i zaczął robić nową, w najprostszym kształcie litery „L”. Potem, napełnił miednice wodą, poszukał czystego ręcznika. Ubranie wziął z rzeczy Earla; nieznajomy był podobnej postury, co kowal, więc idealnie pasowało na niego. Miednice postawił obok łóżka, ręcznik zawiesił na krześle, protezę i odzienie położył na podłodze. Rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na więźnia i wyszedł, cicho zamykając drzwi. Dni mijały, a sen przychodził ciężko, późno w nocy, gdy mrok okalał ziemię, a jedynym źródłem światła były połyskujące na niebie gwiazdy i srebrna tarcza księżyca wisząca pośród nich. Glac siedział przy palenisku całe dnie i wpatrywał się w języki ognia, tańczące na rozpalonych węglach. Magnus przychodził do niego rano, popołudniu i wieczorem, sprawdzając stan mężczyzny, który nadal pozostawał nieprzytomny, przynosząc jedzenie trzynastolatkowi i karmiąc Gronkla. Na jego prośbę wódz Arso odwiedzał Ciernia, któremu opowiedział dokładnie, co się dzieje. Saphira, która słuchała wszystkiego, ukryta wśród drzew, po odejściu, Magnusa, chciała iść do Glaca, jednak Windstriker powstrzymał ją przypominając o grożącym im niebezpieczeństwie. Lśniący Bicz niechętnie zrezygnował z pomysłu, resztę dni leząc przy strumyku i z niecierpliwością spoglądając w drzewa, wyczekując przyjścia chłopaka. W pewnym momencie, gdy Glac obserwował odbywających się na węglach taniec ognia, do jego uszu, dobiegł cichy jęk. Zerwał się na równe nogi i z niepokojem spojrzał w drzwi, za których wydobył się ten sam dźwięk, ale tym razem głośniejszy. Nie spuszczając z nich wzroku sięgnął po leżący obok niego sztylet. Ścisnął mocno drewnianą rękojeść koloru ciemnego brązu. Miał wrażenie, że z każdą chwilą serce bije mu coraz mocniej. Strach. Postanowił stłumić go w sobie, biorąc głęboki wdech, wydech. Podziałało. Wpatrywał się w drzwi, za których usłyszał dźwięk lejącej się wody, potem następny inny; Glac domyślił się, że mężczyzna sięgnął po ubranie i protezę. Przez długą chwilę rozległ się cichy szmer, a po nim brzęk żelaza. W końcu do trzynastolatka dodarł odgłos kroków, drzwi otworzyły sie ze skrzypnięciem. Więzień i Glac stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Przez chwilę, sekundy, minuty, przyglądali się sobie. Brunet patrzył na blondyna zielonymi oczami w szoku. Dawno nie widział nikogo w moim wieku, pomyślał blondyn, którego chłodne, błękitne oczy patrzyły na niego podejrzliwie, czekając na pierwszy ruch mężczyzny. Jeszcze bardziej ścisnął sztylet. – Kim jesteś? – wycedził przez zęby. Po czekał moment, ale odpowiedzieć nie nadeszła, więc powtórzył pytanie. – Jestem Czkawka, Czkawka Haddock. – przedstawił się nieznajomy. – Jestem wodzem Berk. – Wodzem? – Glac parsknął śmiechem. – Raczej byłeś. Berk to sterta gruzu, niezamieszkana przez nikogo, Czarciousty ci nie mówił? – A ty, to kto? Łowca, smoczy jeździec? – spytał Czkawka, ignorując słowa chłopaka. – Nazywam się Glac i nie jestem ani łowcą, ani jeźdźcem, tylko prostym, zwykłym chłopakiem z wioski, który próbuje znaleźć swoje miejsce. – przedstawił się. – A ty jesteś moim „gościem”, którym z rozkazu Magnusa musze niestety się zająć. – Magnusa, Magnusa Twardego? – spytał Haddock, chłopak przytaknął. – A więc jestem na Arso. Nie byłem tu czternaście lat, pewnie wiele się zmieniło. – Przeciwnie, wcale. Przynajmniej… - już chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak zdążył ugryźć się w język. Uznał, że lepiej będzie, jak więzień nie będzie wiedział za wiele o nim. Na torturach mógłby wszystko wyśpiewać Viggo. – Przynajmniej, co? – zapytał brunet i spojrzał na trzynastolatka podejrzliwie. –Przynajmniej to jedyne miejsc, gdzie Viggo nie wtyka swojego nosa – wymyślił na poczekaniu. – Dobra, koniec tych pogaduszek. – podszedł do drzwi wejściowych i otworzył je szeroko. – Gryź! – zawołał. Po chwili rozległo się warknięcie i do środka wszedł Gronkiel. Czkawka uśmiechnął się na widok smoka. Glac zamknął drzwi. – To jest Gryź, smok Earla, mojego wuja. Będzie cię pilnował, gdy będę musiał wyjść z domu. Tam masz jedzenie – wskazał na stojący przy palenisku, stół, na którym znajdował się talerz z pieczonym kawałkiem mięsa oraz kubek wody. – Zostaniesz tutaj kilka dni. Miłego dnia życzę. – powiedział i poszedł do swojego pokoju z trzaskiem zamykając drzwi. Resztę dnia spędził w samotności, żeby wszystko dokładnie przemyśleć. Wstawiłam narazie pierwszą część rozdziału VI, drugą wstawię później. ' 'Rozdział VII Glac z niepokojem witał wschód słońca, za to z ulgą żegnał jego zachód. W domu lub w kuźni czuł na sobie wzrok Czkawki. Mimo, że doskonale walczył, musiał ciągle zachowywać czujność. Magnus nie jednokrotnie opowiadał na szkoleniu, że więźniowie cytadeli są zdolni do wszystkiego i bez różnicy im, czy przeciwnik jest dzieckiem, czy starcem, kobietą, czy mężczyzną, ważne jest dla nich tylko i wyłącznie przetrwanie w mrokach twierdzy. Jeśli brunet zrobi zły krok, bez zastanowienia go zabije. Codziennie chodził do wodza Arso, aby zapytać jak miewa się Cierń, ale nie nim najbardziej się martwił. Saphira, że względu na zaliczanie się do grona wrogów numer jeden imperium Viggo, nie mogła się pokazywać Magnusowi. Wśród kupców rozchodziła się plotka, ze dwa dni po pojawieniu się na Arso Czkawki, na wyspę wraz z kupcami z innych wysp, przybył szpieg łowców, który miał za zadanie donosić o wszystkim swemu panu, co wiązało się, że smokami, jeźdźcami lub po prostu wydało się podejrzane dla władzy. Ale Arso, nie było jedynym. Szpiedzy byli rozporządzeniem Czarcioustego dotyczącym „ochrony imperium i jej mieszkańców przed jej wrogami i innymi osobami nie pożądanymi”, co Glac uznał za świetny żart, ponieważ Viggo najmniej interesował się losem poddanych. Dlatego Lars, który poprzez swoje wtyki dawno wiedział już o rozporządzeniu, a pojawienie się Haddocka tylko przyśpieszyło opuszczenie przez niego Arso, co starzec zrobił od razu, po kłótni z Hansem, dotyczącej losu więźnia. Wyszło to na dobre arsowskim kupcom, którym po odejściu starca, zaczęły lepiej schodzić towary. Dni mijały tak szybko, że Glac nie spostrzegł się, kiedy od zamieszkania Czkawki w domu Earla upłynął miesiąc. Zawsze, gdy trzynastolatek obserwował bruneta ten sprawiał wrażenie, spokojnego, niegroźnego człowieka. Chłopak unikał wzroku Haddocka, ale kiedy to mu się nie udawało, w jego oczach widział ból i cierpienie, jakiego mężczyzna doznał w murach cytadeli. Blizny na jego ciele zagoiły się i mimo tych pozostawionych na duchy, Czkawka fizycznie doszedł do siebie, co oznaczało, że na nieszczęście dla niego, mógł bez przeszkód wrócić do więzienia. Jednak Glac zaczynał tracić pewność czy chce oddać go w ręce łowców Któregoś wieczoru, trzynastolatek siedział przed domem i wpatrywał się w gwiazdy. Rozmyślał o ostatnich dniach, o tym, co przyniosą kolejne. Najwięcej myślał o Saphirze. Chciał ponownie ujrzeć je błękitne oczy i szafirowe łuski. Nie wiedząc, czemu przy niej czuł się dobrze. Brakowało mu smoczycy. Tęsknił. Nagle w pobliskich krzakach usłyszał szelest. Spojrzał w znajdujący się po między drzewami mrok, ale nie zobaczył nikogo. Wstał z ziemi, wyjął z karwasza sztylet i niepewnie ruszył w stronę drzew. Stanął naprzeciw nich i zmrużył oczy. – Halo? – wyszeptał. Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Skierował wzrok ku górze. Zamarł, gdy ujrzał parę lodowato błękitnych oczu wpatrujących się wprost na niego. – Saphira – szepnął. Smoczyca wysunęła głowę z cienia. – Glac ''– zamruczała. Była szczęśliwa, że mogła ponownie zobaczyć chłopaka po tak długim czasie. – Co ty tu robisz? Nie powinno cię tu być?! – był spanikowany, lecz starał się zachować spokój. Mówił cicho, aby nikt go nie usłyszał. – ''Tęskniłam za tobą. – powiedziała. – Nie mogłam wytrzymać, musiałam cię zobaczyć. – Ja też tęskniłem – odparł z uśmiechem. Cierń wie, że tu jesteś? – Nie. Wymknęłam się, kiedy zasnął. Czemu to nas nie przychodzisz, tylko wysyłasz tego Magnusa? Muszę kryć się pośród drzew jak szczur. Jestem wojownikiem i nie przystoi mi to. – Wybacz maleńka, ale mam nieproszonego gościa i muszę go pilnować. Kiedy już się go pozbędę odwiedzę was. – wyjaśnił Glac. – Co to za jeden? Kolejny łowca smoków? – prychnęła Saphira. – Więzień, który uciekł z cytadeli. Doszedł już do siebie, więc nie długo wróci tam skąd przyszedł. – Któż to taki? Król, wielki wojownik, który wyniku nieszczęścia trafił do tego miejsca mroku, bólu i rozpaczy – zapytała zaciekawiona smoczyca. Chłopak westchnął. – Czkawka Haddock, wódz Berk. Saphira warknęła głośno i uderzyła ogonem o ziemię. – Ciszej! Jeszcze ktoś cię usłyszy! – Glac starał się uciszyć samice Lśniącego Bicza i ze strachem spojrzał w kierunku domu. Niebieskołuska spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. – Ten, który odważył się jako pierwszy dosiąść Nocnej Furii i wprowadzić pokój między nas, a was? Ten, który stawił czoło i pokonał, mordercę, bezczelnie nazywającego siebie Władcą Smoków? Przyjaciel Alfy, wielki człowiek. Nie zasłużył, aby skończyć w tak odrażającym miejscu jak cytadela. W miejscu, gdzie czuć smród padliny, i odór gnijących ciał. Gdzie życie do ciągłe tortury, ból, cierpienie, strach i rozpacz – warknęła. – Wiem, ale jeśli go nie wydam łowcy zrównają Arso z ziemią! – odparł blondyn. – Pozwól mu uciec, jeśli myśliwi się zjawią, będę walczyć – rzekła Saphira. – A jeśli coś, ci się stanie, jeśli Cierniowi coś się stanie, Magnusowi, innym – ponownie odparł Glac. – Nie chce, żeby po tylu latach Viggo mnie znalazł! Lśniący Bicz spojrzał podejrzliwie na Glaca. – Kręcisz, kręcisz, kręcisz. Cały czas kręcisz – powiedziała. – Czy czasem nie łączy cię coś z tym człowiekiem? Nie jesteście, aby… rodziną? Glac spojrzał gniewnie na smoczycę. – Nic mnie z nim nie łączy – burknął. – A to skąd pochodzę zostawię dla siebie. Saphira obróciła głowę w bok i spojrzała błękitnym okiem na chłopaka, który w nim zobaczył swoje odbicie. – Czasem najbardziej skrywane tajemnice wychodzą na jaw. A w takich czasach jak te bywa to nawet śmiertelnie niebezpieczne – powiedziała tajemniczo, po czym dodała. – Przemyśl, co chcesz zrobić, ponieważ od tego może zależeć twoja przyszłość. Wycofała się w cień, zostawiając Glaca samego. Przez chwilę trzynastolatek stał jak posąg z szokowany słowami Saphiry. W końcu poszedł do domu. Wszedłszy do środka zastał nietypowy widok. Gryź leżał na boku, a Czkawka drapał go po brzuchu, ku uciesze Gronkla, który powarkiwał szczęśliwie i machał tylną łapą. – Co wy robicie? – zapytał zdziwiony widokiem. – Już dawno nie bawiłem się ze smokiem – odparł Czkawka z uśmiechem, spojrzawszy na Glaca. – Gryź, idź spać – rozkazał smokowi trzynastolatek wskazując na drzwi. Szary Gronkiel popatrzył na niego smutno i chcąc nie chcąc, wstał i wyszedł z domu. – Hej, co robisz. Było tak miło – powiedział zawiedziony mężczyzna. Trzynastolatek schował sztylet do pochwy. – Pobawisz się, że swoim smokiem, kiedy jeźdźcy uwolnią cię z cytadeli – odparł sucho. Uśmiech zszedł z twarzy Czkawki. – O czym ty mówisz? – Doszedłeś już do siebie, więc jutro z samego rana pisze list do łowców i niech zabierają cię z stąd. – Ale jak to? Nie możesz tego zrobić! – zaprotestował brunet. – A czemu by nie? Ja nie znam ciebie, ty nie znasz mnie. Nie jesteśmy nawet spokrewnieni, więc żaden nie będzie tęsknił za drugim? Haddock skrzyżował ręce na piersi, spoważniał. – Doprawdy? – odparł i przyjrzał się uważnie chłopakowi. – Nie spotkaliśmy się już kiedyś? – Śmiem wątpić – powiedział Glac. – zapamiętałbym cię. – Skąd masz tą bliznę? – dopytywał Haddock. – Jak miałem cztery lata wpadłem na szafkę w kuźni, na której leżała siekiera. Spadła. – wyjaśnił chłopak, po czym złagodniał. – Zrozum, ja tylko chcę chronić swoich bliskich i przyjaciół. – Rozumiem – przytaknął Czkawka. – Ale na twoim miejscu znalazłbym inne wyjście z tej sytuacji. – Ty masz dwa – powiedział trzynastolatek, czego trzydziestoczteroletni mężczyzna się nie spodziewał. – Możesz powiesić się w kuźni, a ja powiem Magnusowi, że gdy powiedziałem ci, że wracasz do więzienia, w panice wybiegłeś z domu, a rano znalazłem cię martwego. – A to drugie? – Uciekniesz i jeśli szczęście ci dopisze znajdziesz w lesie smoka i odlecisz, a ja powiem, że w nocy, gdy spałem wymknąłeś się. – wyjaśnił Glac. – Masz namyśli swojego przyjaciela, z którym kilka minut temu rozmawiałeś przed domem? – spytał Czkawka z chytrym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Glac przygryzł wargę. – Ona ci nie pomoże, ale w lesie jest jeszcze jeden smok. Ma na imię Cierń – odparł. – Umiesz zdobyć zaufanie Windstrikera? – Bez problemu. – A więc dobrze. Zostawiam otwarte drzwi. Masz do wyboru: sznur albo smok. – powiedział Glac i zostawił Haddocka samego. Położył się spać. Zasnął szybko. 'Rozdział VIII' Glac obudził się w środku nocy. Przez niewielkie okno wpadało światło księżyca. Kierowany przeczuciem podniósł się na łóżku, po czym zajrzał pod nie. Pudełko z Piekielnikiem na swoim miejscu. Wyglądało na nietknięte. Dla pewności wziął je do ręki i otworzył. Miecz był w środku. Odetchnął z ulgą. Kątem oka spojrzał na stół stojący przy oknie. – Nie – szepnął, gdy zobaczył, że na Księdze Smoków, nie ma mniejszej książeczki, Smoczego Języka. Wyskoczył z łóżka jak oparzony. Wyszedł z swojego pokoju i jak burza wtargnął do pokoju Dreina. Łóżko było puste, pościelone. Czkawki nie było. Dla pewności poszedł jeszcze do sypialni Earla i Sereny. Bruneta także tam nie było. Wybiegł z domu i przeszedł do kuźni. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy nie zobaczył wisielca. Wrócił do pokoju, wziął torbę i schował do niej Piekielnika, po czym biegiem ruszył przez las. Znalazł Czkawkę tam gdzie myślał go znaleźć. Mężczyzna siedział na ziemi głaszcząc po brodzie Ciernia. Saphira schowała się pośród drzew. – Czekałem na ciebie – powiedział brunet uśmiechając się zawadiacko do Glaca. – Masz coś mojego – powiedział chłopak. – Owszem, mam, ale nie oddam – odparł. – Fajnie tak rozmawiać, że smokami, wiedzieć co pomrukują. Ale nie było by fajnie, gdyby, ta książka wpadła w ręce Viggo. – Oddaj mi ją proszę. – Przykro mi nie mogę ryzykować – rzekł Czkawka. – Ale nie martw się, będę o nią dbał. Tak jak o Ciernia – przestał głaskać smoka i podniósł się z ziemi. – Twoja smoczyca nie jest z byt towarzyska. – Nie dla ciebie. – z prawej strony dobiegło ich głośne warknięcie. Glac spojrzał tam i zobaczył pomiędzy drzewami oczy Saphiry. – Nie ufa ci – zauważył Glac. – Nie dziwię się – odparł Haddock. – Strzeliła mi kulą błękitnego ognia pod nogi. – Spróbuj podejść jeszcze bliżej, a odgryzę ci rękę do kompletu – warknęła smoczyca. – No cóż. Lecę. – Czkawka skoczył na grzbiet Windstrikera. Smok zaczął przygotowywać się do lotu. – Zaczekaj. – zatrzymał ich trzynastolatek. Wyjął z torby Smocze ostrze i wręczył Czkawce. – To należy do ciebie. Nie pytaj skąd go mam. – Nie widziałem go pięć lat. Dziękuję – podziękował brunet. – Wymieniłem kilka części i ulepszyłem. Teraz nadaje się do walki. – powiedział nie śmiało Glac. Czkawka uśmiechnął się. – Jeszcze się spotkamy – pożegnał się, po czym Cierń wzbił się w powietrze. Polecieli na północny wschód. W stronę Berk Saphira wyszła z ukrycia i podeszła do Glaca. – Dobrze postąpiłeś – pogratulowała mu. – Wiem, ale co teraz będzie? – spytał niepewnie Glac. Czuł strach, lęk i niepewność wobec swojej przyszłości. Jeśli Viggo dowie się, co zrobił, przybędzie tu i zabije wszystkich. – Mój ojciec mawiał, żeby pamiętać o przeszłości i nigdy nie myśleć o przyszłości, ponieważ jej niema – pocieszyła go na duchu. Mawiał, pomyślał chłopak. To znaczyłoby, że… nie żyje. – Teraz musisz zdecydować, co zrobisz. – To znaczy? – spytał blondyn. – Czy tego chcesz, czy nie już jesteś smoczym jeźdźcem, a co za tym idzie, wrogiem Czarcioustego – rzekła. – Musimy opuścić Arso i udać się na tereny jeźdźców. – Co jeśli nie chce – odparł Glac. – Nie chce mieszać się w tą całą wojnę, zostawić wszystkich. Chce żyć normalnym życiem. Saphira nachyliła się do przyjaciela i wyszczerzyła kły. – Jeśli się nie zgodzisz, siłą poniosę cię w łapach – zawarczała. – I nic na to nie poradzisz. Nagle pośród drzew za Saphirą usłyszeli szelest. Spojrzeli w tamtą stronę. Cisza. Po kilku sekundach z drzew z głośnym piskiem wyleciał nietoperz. Stworzenie przeleciało nad głową smoczycy i zniknął za półką skalną. Już myślałem, że to szpieg, odetchnął z ulgą w duchu Glac. – Masz tydzień na podjęcie decyzji – warknęła, po czym odeszła i ułożyła się do snu przy swym drzewie, uprzednio rozgrzewając podłoże, małym strumieniem błękitnego ognia. 'Rozdział IX' Dedyk dla Zuzgi Z samego rana Glac udał się do Magnusa. Wódz na szczęście dla niego uwierzył wymyśloną przez chłopaka historyjkę, o tym jak Czkawka wymknął się w nocy i przekupił Ciernia smoczy miętką. Mężczyzna był zawiedziony, że jeden z jego najlepszych uczniów nie dopilnował więźnia, a tym samym nie wykonał powierzonego mu zadania. Za kare przydzielił go do sprzątania stajni i czyszczenia koni, co miał robić przez dwa miesiące. Gdy miał już odprawić trzynastolatka, nagle przyszło mu do głowy jedno pytanie: Skąd więzień mógł wziąć smoczy miętkę? Glac odparł, że roślina rośnie na polu po przeciwnej stronie wyspy. Magnusa zdziwiło skąd blondyn wie coś takiego, ale zanim ten udzielił odpowiedzi, wódz przypomniał sobie o Cierniu i pozwolił Glacowi odejść. Glac od razu zaprał się do wyznaczonej mu pracy. Po odejściu smoków, konie stały się alternatywą dla Arso, jako zwierzęta wierzchowe i pociągowe. Na treningach przyszli wojownicy uczyli się również jazdy konnej i każdemu z nich przydzielono własnego konia. Glac dostał dwuletniego ogiera o kruczoczarnej sierści i grzywie, dzięki której zawdzięczał swoje imię. Kruk był energicznym i mądrym stworzeniem. Gdy zostawał wypuszczony z innymi końmi na padok, zobaczywszy chłopaka z daleka, natychmiast podchodził do płotu, aby się przywitać. Tak też było tym razem. Nim jeszcze Glac doszedł do stajni, Kruk stał już przy płocie. Energicznie machał ogonem, uszy skierowane w stronę chłopaka, któremu naprzeciw wyszedł Gorm, stajenny. Uścisnąwszy mu dłoń na przywitanie trzynastolatek poinformował go o wszystkim. Gorm zaprosił go do stajni, uprzednio prosząc go o umycie rąk, ponieważ jak wszyscy wiedział o Cierniu. Gdy jeszcze na Arso były Windstrikery i każdy miał własnego gada, konie były przyzwyczajone do obecności smoków, lecz po dziesięciu latach zwierzęta odzwyczaiły się od skrzydlatych stworzeń i ich zapach mógł je spłoszyć. Glac umył ręce w wiadrze stojącym obok drzwi do stajni i wszedł do środka za Gormem. Stajenny wyjaśnił mu wszystko i co ma robić. Najpierw musiał sprzątnąć odchody i przerzucić je do wozu, aby później rolnicy mogli je wykorzystać jako nawóz. Następnie nakarmić i wyczyścić konie. Wręczywszy trzynastolatkowi łopatę, Gorm wyszedł z stajni, zostawiając Glaca samego. Wtem wejściem prowadzącymi na padok wszedł Kruk i podszedłszy do chłopaka, pociągnął go za rękaw. – Cześć mały – blondyn przywitał się z nim głaszcząc go po szyi. – Spędzimy tutaj trochę czasu razem. Koń parsknął zadowolony i Glac zabrał się do pracy, pod bacznym wzrokiem brązowych oczu Kruka. Pierwszy tydzień pracy minął szybko, głównie z tego względu, że trzynastolatek brał się do niej z ochotą i wykonywał z przyjemnością. Tym samym upłynął termin wyznaczony przez Saphirę. Gdy tylko nastała noc i cała wioska pogrążyła się we śnie, smoczyca zjawiła się przed domem kowala. Glac poprosił o jeszcze trochę czasu, na co samica Lśniącego Bicza zareagowała złością nie zgadzając się. Przekonał ją dopiero argument chłopaka, jakim było pożegnanie się z wujostwem. Smoczyca zwróciła uwagę na to, że podróż z Arso na północne rynki trwa tydzień w dwie strony i zaniepokoiło ją, że Earl i Serena nie wracają tak długo. Glac przyznał jej rację. Jego także niepokoiła nieobecność kowala i jego żony. Magnus trzy tygodnie temu wysłał statek na północne rynki, ale dotąd nie wrócił. Smoczyca przypominając mu o tym sprawiła, że powrócił lęk Glaca o przybraną rodzinę. Nie myśląc o najgorszym chłopak zajął się pracą w stajni. Tak upłynął kolejny tydzień. Trzynastolatek właśnie czesał Walecznego, gniadosza, należącego do grupy koni, rówieśników Kruka, do której przynależał czarny koń blondyna. Do stajni wszedł Hans i Mtork, wojownik Magnusa, członek straży Arso. Mężczyźni przez moment Rozmawiali, że sobą szeptem w drzwiach stajni; w końcu podeszli do chłopaka. – Glac – zaczął Hans, któremu wyraźnie łamał się głos. Glaca to zaniepokoiło. – Co się stało? – spytał przestając czesać konia, który spokojnie jadł siano. – Magnus cię wzywa – powiedział Mtork. Próbował być twardszy od towarzysza, co mu nie wychodziło. – Po co? – lęk, obawa, strach zaczął ogarniać ciało chłopaka. – Mamy cię zaprowadzić – Hans wziął głęboki wdech – na Skałę Przodków. Skała Przodków. Skalne wybrzeże po zachodniej części wyspy. Ponure, złowrogie skały dobrze oddawały klimat odprawianym tam uroczystościom. A odprawiano tam… – Nie… - wyszeptał Glac. To oczu napłynęły mu łzy, serce zaczęło walić jak młotem. Spróbował przełknąć gulę, która pojawiła się w gardle. – Przykro mi młody – powiedział Hans. Glac poczuł jak ziemia osuwa mu się spod nóg. Puścił szczotkę, którą trzymał w dłoni. Przedmiot upadł na ziemię bezdźwięcznie. – Nie… Glac przylgnął do Hansa. Zaczął płakać, dał upust uczuciom. Łowca objął go ramieniem szepcąc tylko: „Wszystko będzie dobrze”. Jedynie konie nie zdawały się zauważyć rozgrywającego się dramatu. Spokojnie jadły paszę. Oprócz jednego. Kruk spojrzał wprost na przyjaciela. Skierował uszy do przodu. Chciał pocieszyć Glaca, ale był koniem. Zwierzęciem. Nie umiał pocieszać ludzi. I to było najsmutniejsze… Glac nie widział drogi. Czas wydawał się zatrzymać w miejscu. Nie zorientował się, kiedy dotarli na miejsce. Jedyne, co zobaczył to tłum ludzi. Przyszła cała wioska. Przy brzegu znajdowała się łódź. Na nich dwa ciała, przykryte białym płótnem. Wypuścili je na wodę. Ktoś wręczył mu łuk i strzałę. Podprowadził go do krawędzi brzegu. Chłopak stanął obok Magnusa, który zaczął wygłaszać mowę pogrzebową. Glac nie słyszał, co mówił wódz, wokół była tylko cisza, i szum fal rozbijających się o złowrogie skały. Niebo zasłoniły szare chmury. Trzynastolatek nałożył strzałę, grot zapalił, w specjalnie na to przeznaczonym ognisku. Ręce mu drżały, jednak znalazł siły, aby naciągnąć cięciwę. Wycelował. Strzelił. Strzał, że świstem poleciała w kierunku łodzi. Wbiła się tuż obok płachty. Ogień szybko odnalazł drogę. Zaraz po niej w powietrzu pojawił się deszcz płonących strzał. Glac wpatrywał się płonącą łódź. Po policzku spływały mu łzy. Magnus poklepał go po ramieniu, szepcąc: „Współczuję”. Odszedł. Po krótkim czasie odeszli też pozostali. Został sam. Osunął się na kolana. Jego oczy błyszczały od łez. Z jego ust wyrwał się w krzyk, skierowany w stronę nieba. Dał upust cierpieniu. Runął na ziemię, wpatrując się w burzowe chmury. W tym momencie zaczął padać deszcz. Niebo też płacze, pomyślał. Ognisko gasło, łodzie również. Usłyszał kroki czegoś dużego i na tle chmur wynurzył się trójkątny, jaszczurzy łeb. Saphira nachyliła się do przyjaciela. Nagle Glaca ogarnął spokój, który spłynął na niego z smoczycy. W jej oczach zobaczył smutek. Doskonale rozumiała jego ból. Z trudem zmusił się do uśmiechu. – Teraz jestem sam – każde słowo sprawiało mu trudność. – Drein odszedł do ojca… Serena i Earl… – po policzku spłynęła mu kolejna fala łez. – A Viggo wciąż żyje… Nie… Nie będę się mścić… Nie dam mu tej satysfakcji… Ja i Drein obiecaliśmy… Obiecaliśmy Earlowi, że nie będziemy się mścić… Na nikim… Nawet na nim… Nic mnie tu już nie trzyma... Jestem sam… Tylko ty mi zostałaś… Saphiro… Samica Lśniącego Bicza stanęła na tylnych łapach. Rozpostarła skrzydła. Spojrzała wprost na łódź. Było jej wszystko jedno, niech wszyscy ją usłyszą. Robi to tylko dla Glaca. Z gardła wydobyła potężny ryk. Pełen bólu. Dla Glaca ryk cichł z każdą sekundą. W końcu zamknął oczy. W nastepnym rozdziale Viggo przypłynie na Arso... a Saphira będzie zabijać... 'Rozdział X' Gdy ponownie otworzył oczy zorientował się, że znajduje się w swoim pokoju, we własnym łóżku przykryty kołdrą. Chcąc wyjaśnić skąd tu się wziął, natychmiast wstał i skierował się do drzwi. W pokoju głównym zastał Magnusa siedzącego przy palenisku i Hansa stojącego przy oknie, przez które patrzył na pobliskie domy. – W końcu się obudziłeś – powiedział z ulgą wódz Arso, gdy tylko Glac wszedł do pokoju. Hans natomiast w ogóle się nie poruszył. – Gdy cię znaleźliśmy koło domu myślałem, że nie żyjesz. – Jak to koło domu? – spytał zdziwiony chłopak. Nagle go oświeciło – Saphira. – Najwyraźniej ktoś cię przyniósł, bo nie przyszedłeś sam. W ogóle nie było twoich śladów na ziemi, które by to sugerowały. – Ale za to były inne – odezwał się Hans i spojrzał na trzynastolatka. – Ślady łap średniej wielkości smoka. Prowadziły z lasu tuz pod twój dom i z powrotem. – Hans odszedł od okna i stanął obok Magnusa. – Od razu poznałem te gadzie łapska. Lśniący Bicz. – Wybacz, że cię oto teraz pytam, ale niestety muszę – zaczął wódz. – Czy czasem nie ukrywasz przed nami tego smoka? – Ja? – Glac udał zaskoczonego. – Przecież bym ci powiedział. A z resztą nie narażałbym się Viggo. – Tak czy inaczej gadzina się tu ukrywa i prędzej, czy później szpicel go znajdzie – powiedział łowca. – Znam tego szpiega nie od dziś. To jeden z najlepszych i najbardziej zaufanych ludzi Czarcioustego. Świetny tropiciel, wywęszy wszystko i każdego. – Miło z jego strony, że nie pozwolił ci zmarznąć na skale – wypalił nagle wódz Arso. – Magnus, a tobie co? Zapomniałeś, że smoczysko zniszczyło mi całą łódź – powiedział Hans. – No co? Widać, że smok jest inteligentny – odparł Magnus. – Inteligentny i zabójczy. Cały mój oddział rozszarpał na strzępy. Saphira? Na strzępy? Wole już więcej nie wiedzieć, pomyślał Glac i wtrącił: – Przepraszam, że przerywam tą ciekawą jakże dyskusję, ale chce spytać o jedno – Hans i Magnus spojrzeli na niego. Glac przełknął ślinę. – Jak umarli Earl i Serena? Mężczyźni od razu posmutnieli. Przez pewien czas zastanawiali się co powiedzieć. Chłopak zauważył, że pytanie jest dla nich krępujące i w dało ich w zakłopotanie. – Mieliśmy ci o tym nie mówić, ale skoro pytasz – pierwszy odezwał się Magnus. – Stało się, kiedy wracali na Arso. Byli już w połowie drogi, gdy zaatakowali ich piraci… – Nie pleć bzdur! – wrzasnął oburzony Hans. – Przecież wiesz, jaka jest prawda. Piraci. Dobre sobie. Piraci odziani w takie same stroje jak mój – łowca splunął w bok, po czym zwrócił się do Glaca. – Chcesz wiedzieć prawdę? Powiem ci. Earl dwa dni przed wypłynięciem na północne rynki dostał list od Viggo z groźbą, że jeśli nie odda mu planów twierdź, skończy na dnie morza. – Earl nie mówił mi o żadnym liście – słowa łowcy szokowały blondyna. O tym, że kowal pracował przy budowie twierdź wiedział od zawsze, tak jak reszta wioski. Po tylu latach nagle Czarciousty przypomniał sobie o planach? Tak bez powodu? To było dziwne dla wszystkich, ale nie dla Glaca. Viggo bał się, że trzynastolatek, kiedy trafi do jeźdźców, przekaże im plany. Earl nigdy nie nosił ich przy sobie. Były specjalnie ukryte i przy tym bezpieczne. Tylko kowal i Glac wiedzieli gdzie. Chłopak wiedział, że teraz przyszła kolej… na niego. – Earl wiele rzeczy wam nie mówił. Serenie z resztą też. Nawet ja nie znam jego sekretów. Magnus tym bardziej, choć jest tu wodzem – wyjaśnił Hans. – Co racja, to racja. Earl był dość tajemniczy, jak na… - nagle do ich uszu dobiegło głośne pukanie do drzwi. Hans otworzył je i przybyszem okazał się jeden z członków straży. Był blady, trząsł się, że strachu i wyglądał na przerażonego, jakby zobaczył ducha. – O co chodzi? – zapytał łowca. – Jest wódz? – spytał strażnik patrząc na Hansa przestraszonymi oczami. – Co się stało? – spytał Magnus zaglądając za pleców łowcy. – Pan Viggo… przybył. – wyjąkał mężczyzna. Hans spojrzał na Magnusa i przekręcił oczyma, po czym kazał strażnikowi zaprowadzić siebie i Magnusa do przywódcy łowców. Wódz spojrzał na Glaca. – Jeszcze jego tu brakowało – burknął zniesmaczony. – Pójdę z wami – powiedział Glac. Wódz wzruszył ramionami mówiąc: Jak chcesz. Po czym wszyscy troje ruszyli za mężczyzną do domu Magnusa. Na miejscu okazało się, że łowcy zdążyli się rozgościć. Viggo mimo, że minęło piętnaście lat o zniszczenia Smoczego Oka i śmierci Rykera w paszczy Rozpruwacza wcale się nie postarzał, po mimo paru siwych włosów na włosach i brodzie. Siedział w fotelu Magnusa, obracając w rękach niewielki sztylet. Po jego prawej stronie stał Vorg. Wzdłuż prawej i lewej ściany od wejścia stało pięciu łowców, dzierżących w rękach broń. Osobista straż Czarcioustego, pomyślał Glac. Gdy tylko się zjawili, Czarciousty pozwolił odejść strażnikowi, który z chęcią to zrobił. – Magnus – zawołał na przywitanie Viggo stając z fotela i podchodząc do wodza Arso. – Ile to już lat? Czternaście? Trzynaście? Ten czas tak szybko leci… – Po cóż tu przyszedłeś Viggo? – warknął Magnus. – Lepsze pytanie, po co on tu przylazł – odezwał się Vorg wskazując na Hansa. – Nie masz czasem roboty? Powinieneś polować na smoki, a nie lenić się na tej wyspie. – Dobrze wiem, co robię Vorg i nie musisz mi o tym przypominać – odwarknął mu łowca. – Panowie spokój. Przyszliśmy się tu spotkać w miłym towarzystwie, a wy już skaczecie sobie do gardeł – powiedział Czarciousty, który o dziwo był w doskonałym humorze. Vorg założył ręce na piersi i obaj mężczyźni zaczęli na siebie łypać złym okiem. – Nie po to spotkaliśmy się tak w licznym gronie. W końcu jest nas czworo… a raczej pięcioro – Viggo zauważył stojącego za Magnusem Glaca. Gdy oczy łowcy i chłopaka, nawet nie drgnęli. Odkąd Glac usłyszał od Hansa, że Viggo maczał palce w śmierci Earla i Sereny przestał czuć wobec niego strach, a jedynie czystą nienawiść. Nadal pamiętał o obietnicy danej przybranemu wujowi, więc zemsta nie była mu w głowie. – A któż do taki? – Nie twoja sprawa Czarciousty! – warknął Magnus. – Trzymaj swoje łapy z dala od Glaca, bo inaczej będziesz miał do czynienia, że mną – ostrzegł go wódz. – Spokojnie przyjacielu… – Nie jestem twoim przyjacielem! – wrzasnął Magnus. – Glac – zwrócił się do trzynastolatka – wracaj do domu! – rozkazał. – Glac tak? – spytał Viggo, gdy chłopak otworzył drzwi. Trzynastolatek spojrzał na niego wrogo. – Zapamiętam. Glac z trzaskiem zamknął drzwi. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz beknie, że złości. Dopiero, co drań zabił mu przybraną rodzinę, a teraz rozmawia z Magnusem wspaniałym nastroju. Uderzył w pobliskie drzewo wylądowując złość. Nie może tu dłużej zostać. Musi uciekać. Najlepiej dzisiaj wieczorem. Nie miał siodła, odpowiedniego zabezpieczenia, ale musiał polecieć na Saphirze. Uciec jak najdalej od Czarcioustego, poza imperium. Jak najdalej stąd. Wieczorem był przygotowany do drogi. Jako prowiant wziął dwie wędzone ryby i trzy paski suszonej baraniny. O Saphirę nie musiał się martwić. Smoczyca upoluje sobie coś do jedzenia. Zamknął okna, aby nikt nie widział, co robi. Hort często lubił zaglądać do ich temu, z myślą, że zobaczy coś ciekawego. Z resztą jak inne dzieci w jego wieku. Do kamizelki przypiął kaptur, zawiązał na szyi chustę. Do pasa z prawej strony przyczepił swój bicz, z lewej przymocował do niego swój topór. Na plecy założył kusze i kołczan, że strzałami. Gdy zrobię siodło dla Saphiry, zrobię w nim miejsce na kusze i kołczan, pomyślał. – Glac! – nagle usłyszał jak ktoś z dworu woła jego imię. Po chwili do domu wpadł przestraszony Hans. – Pożar – krzyknął. – Ktoś podłożył ogień w jednym z domów. Magnus ewakuuje wszystkich do lasu. Ktoś podłożył ogień? Pomyślał Glac, od razu uświadamiając sobie kto: Viggo. Jego usta wykrzywiły się w grymasie nienawiści. – Zaprowadź mnie do niego! – rozkazał. Oboje wybiegli w stronę, gdzie gromadzili się ludzie. Ogień odprawiał swój zabójczy taniec trawiąc całą wioskę. Wszędzie słychać było krzyki i płacz ludzi. Po drugiej stronie Magnus czekał na przyjaciół z resztą wioski. – Co tak długo? – spytał zdenerwowany wódz. – Skąd ten pożar? – zapytał od razu chłopak. – Ktoś podpalił dom w centrum wioski i ogień się rozniósł – wytłumaczył szybko Magnus. – Dobra nie pora na pogaduszki. Wszyscy do lasu! – ostatnie zdanie wykrzyknął kierując je do całej wioski. Mieszkańcy zaczęli po kolej wchodzić pomiędzy drzewa. – Stać! – nie wiadomo skąd za plecami Glaca i Hansa zjawił się szpieg Viggo – Dzieciak idzie, że mną! – Z czyjego rozkazu? – spytał ostro wódz. – Z rozkazu Viggo, oczywiście – odpowiedział tamten. – Tak? A czemuż to Czarciousty rządzi się na mojej wyspie. – odrzekł Magnus. – Milcz, bo przy panu Viggo jesteś tylko nic nieznaczącym kurzem na jego butach! – rozkazał szpieg. – Coś ty powiedział? – warknął Twardy i zrobił krok w stronę szpiega, który nic sobie z tego nie robił. – Magnus daj spokój – zatrzymał go Glac. – Pójdę z nim. – Bardzo mądrze dzieciaku. – powiedział szpieg. Trzynastolatek go zignorował. – Jesteś pewien? – spytał Hans. – Viggo chce mnie, więc dostanie – powiedział chłopak. Szpieg uśmiechnął się za nim złowrogo. – Glac – głos Magnusa przybrał stanowczy ton, jednak w jego oczach blondyn dostrzegł lęk przed stratą przyjaciela. Wódz Arso jednak wziął się garść, podparł się rękami o boki, wziął głęboki wdech i powiedział tylko: – Powodzenia. – obrócił się tyłem w stronę lasu i zniknął wśród drzew. Hans pobiegł za nim. – Ruszaj! – warknął szpieg chwytając Glaca z całej siły za ramię i ciągnąć w stronę wioski. Trzynastolatek nie stawił oporu i dobrowolnie szedł w skazanym kierunku. Człowiek Czarcioustego, zauważywszy tu puścił Glaca i kazał mu iść przodem od czasu do czasu popędzając go pchnięciem w plecy. Viggo stał na głównym placu w otoczeniu palących się straganów i dymu. Jego twarz przybrała typowy dla niego, bezuczuciowy wyraz. Glac stanął przednim, szpieg pchnął tak mocno, że chłopak upadł na ziemię wprost pod nogi Czarcioustego. – No proszę, kogo my tu mamy – powiedział Viggo patrząc na niego z góry. – Glac tak? Dobrze zapamiętałem. – Ty! – warknął Glac, unosząc głowę i patrząc z nienawiścią na łowcę spode łba. – Pewnie jesteś ciekaw, co tu robisz. – zaczął Czarciousty – Otóż mój szpieg obserwował cię trochę i ma wobec ciebie poważne podejrzenie. – Przestań gadać i mów to rzeczy! Viggo zaśmiał się i nachylił się do trzynastolatka łapiąc go za podbródek. – Twardy jesteś, zupełnie jak rodzice, oni dość mocno uprzykrzali mi życie. Ale do rzeczy, oskarżam cię o posiadanie nielegalnych przedmiotów, zadawanie się z osobami niepożądanymi, pomoc w ucieczce więźniowi oraz… przyjaźń, że smokiem, który od kilku tygodni niszczy moje statki i zabija ludzi. – Glaca oświeciło. Wtedy w lesie, szelest w krzakach. To nie był nietoperz. – Przyznajesz się do winy? – łowca uśmiechnął się szyderczo. W odpowiedzi blondyn splunął mu prosto w twarz. Zaskoczony Viggo natychmiast się wyprostował i odarł twarz z śliny – Myślałeś, że się nie domyślę? Nie zabiłeś Earla i Sereny z powodu jakiś głupich planów. Od początku chodziło ci o mnie. – Glac uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Powiedź, bo co tak właściwie mnie porwałeś? – Na początku chciałem cię wychować na łowcę, z robić ciebie jednego z moich ludzi, członka oddziału specjalnego. I zrobiłbym tak, gdyby Hans nie przywiózł cię tutaj. – Viggo dobył miecza. – Zaskoczyłeś mnie młody. Nie błagasz o litość, wiedząc, że zaraz umrzesz. Nie tak jak więźniowie z cytadeli. W innych okolicznościach polubiłbym cię. – uniósł miecz w górę. – Ostatnie słowo? Glac spojrzał nie nienawistnie na Viggo. Wśród dymu nad jego głową dojrzał smoczy cień, który zbliżał się do nich szybko. Chłopak ponownie uśmiechnął się. – Lepiej się schyl – powiedział. – Co? – spytał zaskoczony Viggo. Do jego uszu doszedł szum skrzydeł Saphiry. W ułamku sekundy obrócił się i schylił unikając chwycenia w smocze szpony, które dopadły jego szpiega. Smoczyca poniosła człowieka Czarcioustego i nurkując zniknęła za jednym z domów. W tym czasie Glac podniósł się szybko i jeszcze szybciej pobiegł w stronę domu, którego ogień jeszcze nie dosięgną. – Wracaj tu szczeniaku! – wrzasnął za nim wściekły łowca. – Viggo! – u wejścia na plac pojawili się wojownicy Arso na czele z Magnusem i Hansem, uzbrojeni po zęby w miecze, topory i młoty oraz tarcze. – Magnus? – powiedział zaskoczony łowca. – We własnej osobie Viggo. Przyszliśmy tu walczyć o nasz dom. – rzekł Magnus. – I nie pozwolimy, żebyś go bezkarnie niszczył. – dodał Hans. – Zdrajca – nazwał go Viggo. – To nie zdrada, ani dezercja panie – odparł Hans. – Składam rezygnację, że służby. – A więc przyjmuję ją – powiedział Viggo i pstryknął palcami. – Chłopcy. – z dymu za Czarcioustym, wyszedł mały oddział łowców. – Zabić ich! – rozkazał. Łowcy i wojownicy Arso ruszyli na siebie. Rozpoczęła się bitwa. Obie strony były dobrze wyszkolone i walczyły zaciekle. Magnusa i jego ludzi motywowała chęć obrony wyspy, łowców, ochrona swego pana, co sprawiało, że Arsowie mieli znaczną przewagę nad wrogiem, ponieważ ludzie Czarcioustego, byli niczym kukiełki bezmyślnie wykonujące rozkaz pana. Łowcy po kolei padali jak muchy, zakrwawieni, z poderżniętymi gardłami, śmiertelnymi ranami w piersi. Gdy Viggo zorientował się, zbliżającej się przegranej spojrzał tylko w stronę, gdzie zniknął Glac, rzucając: „Jeszcze cię dopadnę” i uciekł w stronę portu. Gdy na placu trwałą bitwa, Glac schował się za domem. Dał sobie chwilę, aby opanować oddech i uspokoić emocje. Kiedy serce przestało walić mu jak młot i powróciło do stałego rytmu, postanowił się rozejrzeć, lecz, spojrzawszy w prawo od razu tego pożałował. Dom dalej, tyłem do niego stała Saphira. Jednak, do co ujrzał pod jej łapami, przyprawiło go o dreszcz. Żołądek podskoczył mu do gardła, serce zamarło, że strachu. Pod łapami smoczycy leżały zmasakrowane zwłoki szpiega. Smoczyca rozerwała mu gardło, wypruła mu wnętrzności, które leżały porozrzucane wokół niego. Szpony miała zabrudzone krwią. Glac nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Saphira wydawała mu się spokojnym i łagodnym smokiem, a scena, którą teraz widział przedstawiała krwiożerczego smoka, bestię, rządną ludzkiej krwi. – Saphira… – wyszeptał. W tym momencie samica Lśniącego Bicza spojrzała w bok i zaczęła węszyć w powietrzu. W Jej lodowato błękitnych oczach dostrzegł cieniutkie czerwone żyłki biegnące z krawędzi oczu do wąskiej jak szpilka źrenicy. Dotychczas wyrażające spokój, teraz wyrażały szaleństwo. Pysk miała cały we krwi, która kapała jej z szczęki. Nagle szybkim ruchem głowy spojrzał w boczną drogę biegnącą w prawo i z rykiem wystrzeliła w nią niczym błyskawica, znikając za domem, za którego w tej samej chwili rozległy się krzyki. Glac biegiem ruszył w stronę drogi i gdy znalazł się jakieś cztery kroki przed ciałem, schował się za płonącym domem i wyjrzał. Saphira w bitewnym szale walczyła z około dwudziestoma łowcami, którzy okrążyli ją i bezradni wymachiwali bronią. Smoczyca jednym kłapnięciem szczęk odgryzała im głowy. Szponami i ostrą końcówką ogona podcinała gardła. Jednego z myśliwych chwyciła ogonem i rzuciła wysoko w stronę stajni. Stajnia. Kruk! Uświadomił sobie przerażony Glac. Już wyobraził sobie płonącą stajnie i przerażone rżenie uwięzionych koni. Musiał tam iść natychmiast. Rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie w stronę smoczycy i zaczął powoli kierować się prostą drogą. Gdy mijał zwłoki, spojrzał z czystej ciekawości na nie. Przystanął. Trup miał wyczyszczone oczy skierowane w górę. Dla chłopaka była do jedyna rzecz, która go w nim nie przerażała. Kiedy zrobił krok na przód stanął na czymś miękkim i oślizłym. Spojrzał w dół. Ujrzał rozdeptane pod swym butem serce nieboszczyka. Na ten widok żołądek Glaca zbuntował się i chłopak zwymiotował. Wsparty o kolana stał tak przez chwilę, po czym wziął się w garść i pędem ruszył drogą, skręcając w najbliższą drogę po lewej. Po kilku minutach ujrzał przed sobą płonącą stajnię, z której wybiegały konie, kierujące się prosto do lasu. – Kruk! – krzyknął w stronę czarnego ogiera. Koń spojrzał w jego stronę. Zarżał. To była ostatnia rzecz, którą zobaczył. Potem poczuł ukłucie. Glac zatrzymał się nagle, zachwiał. Bardzo szybko ogarnęła go nieświadomość i trzynastolatek padł na ziemię nieprzytomny. Z jego szyi sterczała strzałka do usypiania smoków. Z cienia wyszedł kapitan Vorg śmiejąc się szyderczo. – Jednak nie jesteś taki twardy – zadrwił. Kruk zarżał. Vorg spojrzał na niego. – Spokój szkapo, bo przerobie cię na karmę dla psów! – ostrzegł konia. Czarny koń wierzgnął i ruszył na Vorga, który ani nie drgnął. Jednak trzy metry od niego zatrzymał się, spojrzał w punkt za mężczyzną i przerażony zawrócił, kierując się w stronę, gdzie pobiegły pozostałe konie. – To rozumiem – powiedział drwiąco Vorg. Nagle poczuł na szyi podmuch gorącego powietrza. Obrócił się i ujrzał wściekłe oczy Saphiry. – Odejdź! – wyjąkał przerażony. Smoczyca otworzyła pysk, prezentując rzędy zębów, gotowych na zabicie kolejnej ofiary. Rozpostarła skrzydła. – Odejdź! Saphira chwyciła Vorga w szczęki i rzuciła o jeden z domów. Łowca jęknął upadając na ziemię, spojrzał, że strachem w oczach, na Lśniącego Bicza, który był coraz bliżej. Vorg zaczął się czołgać wzdłuż drogi, mając ostatnią nadzieję, że smok odpuści i zostawi go przy życiu. Nie wiedział nawet jak bardzo się myli. Wszelka nadzieja zniknęła, gdy usłyszał nad sobą warknięcie. Cały trzęsąc się, że strachu, spojrzał w wściekłe oblicze smoka. Saphira z rykiem rzuciła się na prawą rękę Viggo. Przeraźliwy krzyk wydobył się z ust kapitana, gdy kły smoczycy natrafiły na jego gardło. Krew trysnęła w powietrze, kiedy Saphira rozerwała go na strzępy. Gdy dokonała dzieła, otrząsnęła się z szału. Spojrzała troskliwym wzrokiem na nieprzytomnego Glaca. Podeszła do niego i trąciła go zakrwawionym pyskiem. Musiała go jak najszybciej stąd zabrać. Wzięła go delikatnie w swe łapy i uniosła się w powietrze, kierując się na północny wschód. Rozdział XI Gdy Glac się ocknął został przywitany przez promienie słońca, delikatny szum liści drzew i śpiew ptaków. Przypomniawszy sobie wydarzenia z wczorajszego wieczoru, odczuwał wrażenie, że wszystko, co działo się na Arso było tylko złym snem, koszmarem, który na szczęście się skończył. Usiadł na ziemi i rozejrzał się wokoło. Znajdował się na niewielkiej polanie. Saphira drzemała obok niego zwinięta w kłębek niczym kot. Las, który ich otaczał nie był tym, po którym Glac chodził codziennie odwiedzając Ciernia. Trzynastolatek od razu zorientował się, że jest na zupełnie innej, obcej i nieznanej mu wyspie. Spojrzał na Lśniącego Bicza. Smoczyca znowu wyglądała na spokojnego, łagodnego smoka, jej pyska i łap nie pokrywała już ciemna ciecz, jednak po tym, co zobaczył wczoraj stracił do niej zaufanie. Stała się dla niego zupełnie obcym smokiem. Po cichu wstał i skierował się w stronę drzew. Kiedy tylko znalazł się pośród nich ruszył biegiem przed siebie. Chciał znaleźć się jak najdalej od niej; w końcu dotarł do jeziora. Przejrzysta tafla wody miała gładką powierzchnię niczym lustro. Stanąwszy nad brzegiem wody spojrzał swoje odpicie. Kiedy tak patrzył doszło do niego, że stał się całkowicie bezradny. Mimo odpowiedniego wyszkolenia, nie dałby rady w starciu z grupą łowców, piratów, czy innych zbirów. Bez smoczycy nie miał szansy na przetrwanie na terenie imperium. Mógł liczyć jedynie na jeźdźców, którzy rzadko zapuszczali się w głąb terytorium wroga. Z resztą nawet nie wiedział, gdzie się dokładnie znajduje, w głębi imperium, czy na jego obrzeżach. – Co ja teraz zrobię? – zapytał samego siebie. Z dala jakby w odpowiedzi usłyszał ryk Saphiry, a chwilę potem w powietrzu rozległ się szum skrzydeł. Nie wiele myśląc schował się za rosnącym przy brzegu drzewem. Szum stawał się coraz głośniejszy, aż usłyszał jak smoczyca ląduje nad wodą. Przez chwilę węszyła, by następnie przemówić typowym dla niej spokojnym głosem: – Wyjdziesz za drzewa, czy mam cię wyciągnąć siłą? Glacowi po plecach przeszedł dreszcz, po czym spokojnie i powoli wyszedł za drzewa i stanął przed nią. W oczach Saphiry nadal były czerwone żyłki, źrenica była wąska. Niebieskołuska oddychała spokojnie, najwyraźniej starała się uspokoić emocje po wczorajszym. – Odbiło ci? – spytała Saphira. – Znowu chcesz wpakować się w kłopoty? Miałeś szczęście, że się zjawiłam. – Mi odbiło? – odparł Glac, spojrzawszy gniewnie na smoczycę. – To tobie odbiło! Ja niemiałem pyska uwalanego krwią! Nie zachowywałem się jak wściekła bestia! – Ratowałam ci życie! – broniła się Saphira. – Nazywasz ratowaniem wypruwanie flaków i rozrzucanie ich we wszystkie strony?! – Zabijałam ich w twojej obronie! – Mogłaś ich potraktować bardziej delikatniej. – Delikatniej? – warknęła Saphira. – A oni obchodzą się z nami delikatnie?! Zabijają nas bez litości, bez mruknięcia okiem! Raz atakowałam ich statek. Na pokładzie trzymali w klatce pisklę Sliquifiera. Wiesz co oni zrobili? Wiesz?! – smoczyca ryknęła mu w twarz. – Wyciągnęli go z klatki i na moich oczach ucięli mu głowę! Wybiłam wszystkich, co to jednego, nic z nich nie zostało! Dla nich nie ma litości. Nigdy! Słowa samicy Lśniącego Bicza wstrząsnęły Glacem. Wiedział co czuje. To samo czuł na po pogrzebie wujostwa i gdy patrzył w twarz Viggo. – Wiem co czujesz, ale zemsta do niczego nie powadzi. – rzekł. Saphira spojrzał na niego zaskoczona. – Słucham? – Pamiętasz, co mówiłaś mi o przeszłości i przyszłości? Wspomniałaś wtedy o ojcu. Mówiłaś: „Mój ojciec mawiał” – Co to ma to rzeczy? – Saphira nie rozumiała, co miał na myśli. – Łowcy smoków zabili ci rodzinę, a ty zemsty zabijasz ich. – wyjaśnił jej Glac. Błękitnooka spojrzała na niego w szoku i poruszyła się nerwowo. – Owszem to prawda, ale nie zabijam zemsty – przyznała Saphira. – Walczę w obronie swoich, zabijam łowców i jeśli trafie na statek przewożący smoki uwalniam je. Rodzice od pisklęcia wpajali mi, że zemsta nie przynosi radości, ani ukojenia, jeśli już to zabijać, jedynie w obronie swojej i swoich pobratymców. – Jak zginęła twoja rodzina? – zapytał delikatnie Saphirę. Smoczyca westchnęła. – Wychowałam się na niewielkiej wyspie, daleko na północy. Mój ojciec miał na imię Fiord, jego łuski miały ognistą barwę. Westa, moja matka, miała piękne fioletowe łuski. Obaj bardzo się kochali. Pewnego dnia matka złożyła dwa jaj, z których wyklułam się ja i mój brat Seldin. Po mimo, że dorastał ciałem, duchem pozostawał pisklęciem. Uwielbiał zabawy, wygłupy i powietrzne wyścigi. Zawsze kipiała w nim energia. Dwa miesiące temu na naszej wyspie pojawili się łowcy, wybili wszystkich. Matka zginęła razem z pozostałymi smoczycami w obronie piskląt, a ojciec broniąc wyspy. – A twój brat? Saphira posmutniała. – Rodzice kazali nam uciekać. Podczas lotu nadeszła mgła i rozdzieliliśmy się: Seldin poleciał z naszymi rówieśnikami w nieznanym kierunku. Ja trafiłam na wyspę na obrzeżach imperium. – Przykro mi, wiem co czujesz – mówiąc to dotknął jej piersi, na której rana zdążyła się zabliźnić. Smoczyca jakoś zdjęła bandaż, ale Glac nie chciał oto pytać nie w takiej chwili. Saphira patrzyła na jezioro. Po jej pysku spłynęła łza. – Gdyby nie ja, Vorg by cię zabił – odezwała się po chwili. – Vorg? – spytał zdziwiony Glac. – Trafił do ciebie strzałką, dlatego straciłeś przytomność. – wyjaśniła patrząc na trzynastolatka z troską – Jesteś dla mnie jak drugi brat, nie wytrzymałabym, gdyby coś ci się stało. – Ja także. – odparł chłopak i przytulił się do niej. Wtulony w łuski smoczycy rozmyślał o Dreinie. Zastanawiał się, co teraz mógł robić. Czy jest jeszcze u dziadka, czy być może już z ojcem. Jeśli nadal jest na Sord grozi mu niebezpieczeństwo. Czarciousty może go porwać, aby dopaść mnie, więc muszę najpierw udać się tam. Saphir nagle odsunęła się od niego. – Co się stało? – Nie możemy zostać tu dłużej. – powiedziała smoczyca. – Najlepiej będzie, jeśli pozostaniemy cały czas w ruchu, póki nie dotrzemy na moją wyspę. Ewentualnie możemy robić postoje na noc lub, aby uzupełnić zapasy. Samica Lśniącego Bicza położyła się, aby Glac mógł na nią wsiąść. – Wskakuj – poleciła mu. – Dobrze, ale najpierw polecimy na Sord po Dreina – odrzekł trzynastolatek. – Jesteś tego pewien? – zapytała Saphira. – Nie zostawię go na pastwę Viggo – odparł zdecydowanie Glac. – Zatem ruszajmy – zgodziła się niebieskołuska. Trzynastolatek wsiadł na jej grzbiet i zacisnął ręce na jednym z kolców. Smoczyca wstała i jednym silnym ruchem skrzydeł wzbiła się w powietrze. 'Rozdział XII' Lecieli długo, aż miną dzień i nastała noc. Gwiazdy migotały na granatowym niebie. Było spokojnie i cicho. Saphira leciała wysoko, jej szafirowe łuski doskonale maskowały ją, co sprawiało, że była niewidoczna na tle nocnego nieba. Glac wtulił się w jej szyję, cały czas rozmyślając o przybranym bracie, wsłuchując się w rytmiczny szum jej skrzydeł, przerywający ciszę. Samica Lśniącego Bicza zerkała na niego od czasu do czasu, sprawdzając czy wszystko w porządku. Glac w ciągu dwóch dni przeżył tak wiele: śmierć przybranego wujostwa, pożar wioski, rozłąkę z najbliższymi przyjaciółmi. Choć w jego oczach widać było nie pokój, zachowywał spokój. Przybrany brat było dla niego bliski, a smoczyca doskonale go rozumiała. – Biedny mały – zamruczała cicho, spoglądając na niego współczuciem. – Nie mów do mnie mały – odszepnął jej Glac, patrząc niewidzącym wzrokiem, gdzieś w bok. – Myślałam, że zasnąłeś – powiedziała Saphira, patrząc przed siebie. – Cały czas myślę o Dreinie – odparł. Nie chciał wdawać się w dyskusję o przybranym bracie, więc postanowił zmienić temat. – Ile masz lat? – wypalił nagle. – Tyle co ty – odpowiedziała wręcz natychmiast. – Choć w przeciwieństwie do ciebie jestem dorosłym smokiem, a nie pisklakiem – dodała złośliwie. – Bardzo śmieszne – powiedział chłopak. – Nie całe dwa miesiące temu obchodziłem urodziny. – Ja też. – powiedziała zaskoczona smoczyca. – W marcu? W pierwszy dzień wiosny? – Ty także. – powiedział równie zaskoczony trzynastolatek podnoszącą głowę i patrząc na smoczycę, że zdziwieniem. Saphira spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem, po czym zaśmiała się. – Z czego się śmiejesz? – zapytał Glac. – U nas mówi się, że jeśli dwa smoki wyklują się tego samego dnia, kiedyś połączy ich przeznaczenie. – wyjaśniła Saphira. – Więc w naszym przypadku to się sprawdziło. – odparł z uśmiechem blondyn. Niebieskołuska nagle zamyśliła się, jakby coś rozważając. – Wybacz, że spytam, ale pamiętasz swoją rodzinę? Tę prawdziwą? – wypaliła niespodziewanie. – Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć? – spytał niechętnie Glac. Saphira kiwnęła głową przytakując. – Niewiele pamiętam, miałem wtedy trzy lata. Ojciec codziennie pracował, mama mu pomagała, a ja całe dnie spędzałem w domu, ponieważ nie mogłem wychodzić nigdzie sam, a tym bardziej poza wioskę. Brat miał cztery lata całe dnie bawił się z kolegami wiosce, a siostra miała dwa lata, zajmowała się nią babcia, gdy mamy nie było w domu. Pewnego dnia tata zabrał mnie na wspólny lot, ale gdy wsiadłem jego smoka poniosło. – Mieliście smoki? – spytała Saphira. Glac kontynuował: – Tak pełno smoków, jakie tylko sobie można wymarzyć, ale żadnych Lśniących Biczy. Smoka taty traktowałem jak wujka, przyjaciela. Zaczął wykonywać różne akrobacje, gwałtowne zwroty, latał naprawdę szybko. Tata próbował go uspokoić, ale on nie słuchał. Dopiero jak zacząłem płakać, wylądował. Ja uciekłem do lasu. Spędziłem tam cały dzień. Wieczorem, kiedy wracałem porwał mnie Hans i zabrał na Arso. Pięć lat później Viggo zrównał mój dom ziemią… – To okropne – zamruczała Saphira. –'' Tęsknisz za nimi?'' – Tak i to bardzo. – przyznał, zwiesił głowę – Ale pogodziłem się z tym, że już nigdy ich nie zobaczę. Do czasu, dodał w myślach. – Czy wśród smoków miałeś przyjaciela, oprócz smoka twojego ojca? Glac uśmiechnął się, przypominając sobie coś. – Była taka jedna. Tata znalazł ją na jakieś wyspie. Nazwał ją Mała Lori, to ona zrobiła mi tą bliznę. – chłopak dotknął blizny – Gdy tylko mnie zobaczyła, od razu jej się spodobałem. Tak mnie naznaczyła. – Do jakiego gatunku należała? – Była małym i złośliwym Zaduśnym Zdechem. Pokażę ci ją. – zaczął czegoś szukać w torbie. Po kilku minutach wyją swój notatnik i otworzył na stronie, na której widniał rysunek ów smoczycy, która siedziała na drewnianej belce pod sufitem. Na szyi miała założoną obróżkę z śrubką. – Obróżkę dostała ode mnie. – Typowy Zdech – powiedziała patrząc na rysunek błękitnym okiem. – Jestem pewna, że gdyby cię zobaczyła, poznałaby ciebie. – Czy ja wiem? – westchnął – Minęło dziesięć lat. – Ludzie mogą z czasem zapomnieć, ale smoki nigdy. Obojętnie ile by minęło lat, my nigdy nie zapominamy. Jeśli najbliżsi cię nie poznają, smoki poznają cię na pewno – powiedziała smoczyca. – Jesteśmy na miejscu – oznajmiła, gdy ujrzała przed sobą niewielką wyspę, cel ich podróży, Sord. Glac natychmiast schował swój notatnik i ponaglił smoczycę, aby przyśpieszyła. Najpierw okrążyli wyspę, aby upewnić się, że nie stacjonują na niej łowcy. Saphira nie dostrzegła żadnego statku, więc mogli śmiało wylądować. Rozejrzeli się trochę, aż w końcu znaleźli nieosłoniętą polanę porośniętą trawą. Saphira wylądowała z gracją i po cichu, bez najmniejszego szmeru, gdy złożyła skrzydła Glac zszedł z jej grzbietu. –'' 'Jesteś pewien co chcesz zrobić? – spytała chcąc się upewnić. – Znam dziadka Dreina bardzo długo, żeby wiedzieć, że jest to człowiek godny zaufania. – odpowiedział Glac pewny siebie, zakładając kaptur i chustę. – ''Zaczekam tutaj – mruknęła Saphira kładąc się wygodnie na ziemi. – Niedługo wrócę – rzucił znikając pośród drzew. Zszedł przez las pomału. Każdy mięsień jego ciała był napięty z nerwów. Powietrze wypełniał cykanie świerszczy, piski nietoperzy, które prawie co chwila przelatywały mu nad głową i ponure pohukiwanie sowy, która zainteresowaniem obserwowała trzynastolatka. W końcu dostrzegł światła płonących pochodni. Glac przystanął i przez moment patrzył na niedaleką wioskę. Sord było jedną z niewielu wysp, które broniło się długo przed Czarcioustym, jednak po kilku dniach ciężkiej walki poddało się, wódz wyspy Marcus uległ władzy Viggo i od tamtej pory stał się jednym z jego podwładnych, choć niektórzy mówili, że potajemnie wspiera jeźdźców. Sord było bardzo ważne dla smoczych jeźdźców, jak i dla łowców, ponieważ to tu po długim pojedynku, Drago Krwawdoń zginął z ręki Znawcy Smoków. Przebity mieczem szaleniec, spadł z klifu, a podporządkowany jego władzy Oszołmostrach odzyskał wolność. Podobno smok tamtego dnia zbuntował się przeciw Krwawdoniowi i przez to łowca stracił przewagę. Po wszystkim olbrzym odpłynął w nieznanym kierunku i od tamtej pory nikt go nie widział. Glac ponownie ruszył naprzód. Kiedy dotarł do krzaków za jednym z domów rozejrzał się uważnie, po czym podkradł się do drewnianego budynku. Przeszedł cicho niczym kot i wyjrzał na drogę. Było pusto. Odetchnąwszy z ulgą ruszył naprzód przymykając się obok domów niczym kot. Marcus najwyraźniej nie wyznaczył dzisiaj obchodu, albo chłopak miał szczęście i żaden strażnik tędy nie przechodził. Stanąwszy przed drzwiami ojca Sereny rozejrzał się wokół, po czym zapukał. Odczekał pięć minut, nic. Zapukał jeszcze raz, minuta, dwie, trzy, nic. Zapukał trzeci raz i w końcu usłyszał dochodzący, że środka męski głos i po chwili drewniane drzwi otworzyła się, że skrzypnięciem i stanął w nich rosły mężczyzna o siwych włosach i brodzie, patrząc na trzynastolatka z niechęcią, najwyraźniej nie lubił gości o tak późnej porze. – Tak? – głos miał niski i stanowczy, czyli taki jak zawsze – Pamięta mnie pan, panie Angus? – zapytał niepewnie blondyn. – Jestem Glac, przybrany brat Dreina. Stary mężczyzna przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, po czym rzekł: – Wchodź. Glac przeszedł obok niego i znalazł się w środku. Angus rozejrzał się upewniając, że nikt ich nie widział i zamknął drzwi. Chłopak zdjął kaptur i chustę odsłaniając twarz. – O co chodzi? – spytał stając przed trzynastolatkiem. – Przyszedłem do Dreina – odpowiedział Glac. – Dreina nie ma. – odparł Angus. – Ojciec zaprał go tydzień temu. – A mogę wiedzieć dokąd? – Wybacz, ale nie. Zabrali go do siebie. Mogę jedynie skontaktować się z nim za pomocą poczty lotniczej. – powiedział mężczyzna. – Kim są „oni”? – Ojciec Dreina jest smoczym jeźdźcem – rzekł Angus. Wiadomość uderzyła Glaca jak piorun z jasnego nieba. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Ojciec Dreina? Jeźdźcem? Czego ja się jeszcze dowiem? – Dziękuję, że poświęcił mi pan swój czas – podziękował Glac. – Nie ma sprawy – odparł obojętnie stary mężczyzna. – Lepiej wyjdź tylnymi drzwiami, tak cię nikt nie zauważy. Chłopak bez słowa założył kaptur i chustę, a następnie skierował się w stronę tylnych drzwi. Już miał je otworzyć kiedy usłyszał za sobą Angusa. – Lepiej wracaj do matki, póki cię jeszcze nie złapali i nie zabili, albo co gorsza nie skończyłeś w cytadeli jak ojciec. Glac odwrócił się do niego i bez skrępowania spytał: – Przepraszam, że pytam, ale dlaczego pan wydał ciotkę Serenę za wuja Earla? Podobno chciał pan uniknąć skandalu? Angus westchnął ciężko. – Nie chciałem uniknąć skandalu. Chciałem tylko, żeby Drein miał ojca. Glac zrozumiał starego mężczyznę. Nie mówiąc już nic pożegnał się i wyszedł z domu, po czym biegiem popędził przez las. Kiedy znalazł się na polanie, Saphira na widok przyjaciela wstała i podeszła na niego. – Wszystko w porządku? – spytała troskliwie zauważając zdenerwowanie blondyna. – Tak tylko takie zakradanie się jest dość stresujące – odparł chłopak uspokajając się nieco, po czym wsiadł na Saphirę i odlecieli znikając na nocnym niebie. Nastepnym rozdziale: Glac: Znowu ty! Ktoś: Mówiłem, że jeszcze się spotkamy. Rozdział XIII Dni mijały im na podróży. Droga do gniazda Saphiry była długa. Smoczyca mogła ją przebyć w kilka godzin, jednak, że względu na Glaca leciała wolno, ponieważ chłopak nie był przyzwyczajony i nie posiadał odpowiedniego zabezpieczenia do szybkości jakie potrafiła osiągnąć. Lecieli pośród zamieci nisko nad wodą, ponieważ wiatr był silniejszy w górze i z łatwością mógł porwać samice Lśniącego Bicza. Trzynastolatek trząsł się zimna, co niebieskołuska czuła przez łuski. Muszę coś zrobić po inaczej zamarznie, pomyślała Saphira. Stan przyjaciela zaniepokoił ją, zaczęła gorączkowo rozglądać się za jakąś wyspą. Padający śnieg utrudniał widoczność, jednak błękitnookiej udało się dostrzec niewyraźny kształt niedalekiej wyspy. Uradowana przyspieszyła, aby znaleźć się tam jak najszybciej. Zwinnie okrążyła wyspę i u podnóża góry dostrzegła jaskinię. Wylądowała przed nią i weszła do środka. Jaskinia była spora, dzięki czemu Saphira bez problemu się tam zmieściła. Położyła się z tyłu jaskini pod skalną ścianą, aby być jak najdalej od wyjścia. Chwyciła Glaca ogonem w pasie i położyła obok siebie. Chłopak mimo dokuczającego zimna zasnął. Saphira zwinęła się w kłębek niczym kot, kładąc szafirową głowę, obok głowy trzynastolatka, aby móc ogrzać go swoim oddechem i okryła skrzydłem, by ciepłe powietrze nie uciekło, a zimne trzymało się z dala. *** Następnego ranka, gdy słońce zaczęło wschodzić znad horyzontu, Saphira postanowiła rozejrzeć się po wyspie, aby dowiedzieć się, czy jest w miarę bezpieczna, ponieważ nie mogła ruszyć z Glacem w dalszą drogę. Chłopak musiał najpierw wydobrzeć. Za nim ruszyła w głąb wyspy, uprzednio zasłoniła krzewami wejście do jaskini. Godzinę zajęło jej zwiedzenie wyspy, zaglądanie w każdy kąt, pod każdą skalę. Po drodze upolowała zająca i napiła się wody z źródła. Nie znalazła śladów łowców i nie wyczuła najmniejszego ich zapachu. Jednak znalazła ślady dawne bytności smoków. Wiele opuszczonych gniazd w niewielkiej dolinie należących kiedyś do takich smoków jak Koszmary Ponocniki, Śmiertniki Zębacze, czy Wandersmoki. Smoczyca trąciła nosem maleńki kawałek wapiennej skorupki jaja, świadectwo mieszkających tu niegdyś gadów. W drodze powrotnej idąc przez las natrafiła na opuszczone obozowisko. Z ogniska unosiła się stróżka dymu, wokół było pełno śladów, które jak rozpoznała należały do średniej wielkości smoka i dorosłego człowieka, w powietrzu wyczuła znajomy zapach. Saphira domyśliła się do kogo należy. Gdy wróciła do jaskini, Glac ku jej zdziwieniu siedział przy wejściu oparty o skały i ostrzył topór płaskim kamieniem. Kiedy usłyszał kroki smoczycy uniósł głowę. Twarz miał bladą, nos zaczerwieniony. – Gdzie byłaś? – głos miał słaby, zachrypnięty. – Nie było cię parę godzin. – Zwiedzałam wyspę i sprawdzałam, czy jest bezpieczna – odparła krótko. – A ty powinieneś zostać w jaskini, a nie siedzieć na dworze. – Czuje się całkiem dobrze. – zaprzeczył trzynastolatek. – Skoro tak, to możemy ruszać w dalszą drogę ''– powiedziała Saphira. – ''Wracając natknęłam się na opuszczone obozowisko. Zgadnij kto je rozbił. – Kto? – Cierń i Czkawka. Muszą być dzień drogi przed nami. – rzekła. Blondyn skrzywił się na wspomnienie imienia Haddocka. – Możliwe, że spotkamy ich po drodze, albo nawet w moim gnieździe. – podeszła bliżej przyjaciela i spojrzała na niego troskliwie. – Im szybciej tam dotrzemy, tym lepiej dla ciebie, nie wyglądasz zbyt dobrze. – Skoro tak mówisz. – westchnął Glac, po czym wstał, odrzucił kamień na bok, przymocował topór do pasa i wsiadł na grzbiet smoczycy, która wzbiła się w powietrze, kiedy usadowił się na jej grzbiecie. Rozdział XIV Dwóch jeźdźców na grzbietach swoich wierzchowców, wracając z nocnego patrolu przysiadło na nie wysokim klifie pośrodku oceanu. Zmęczeni ciągłą walką postanowili chwilę odpocząć od rzeczywistości i codziennej rutyny. Smoki przy każdym uderzeniu fał o skały warknęły podrygując nerwowo. Mężczyźni nie rozmawiali ze sobą, z resztą jak zwykle. Rzadko to robili, jednak gdy tak się działo dotyczyło to tylko planu wspólnego działania podczas akcji. Nagle Gruchotnik wyczuwając nowy zapach, który pojawił się zniknął, warknął przerywając milczenie. Jego jeździec spojrzał za siebie w mrok tak samo jak drugi. Powoli z cienia nocy wyłonił się niewielki smok. Brązowy Straszliwiec Straszliwy leciał w stronę Gruchotnika. Jeździec nastawił rękę, aby zwierzę mogło przysiąść. Gdy tak się stało odwiązał od nóżki Straszliwca niewielki liścik, który wręczył towarzyszowi. Smok wiedząc, że wykonał już powierzone mu zadanie odleciał w tym samym kierunku co przybył. Drugi jeździec w tym czasie odwinął list i zaczął go czytać. – Od kogo? – spytał jeździec Gruchotnika, gdy tamten skończył. – Od starego Angusa – odpowiedział po chwili mężczyzna. – Pisze, że jakiś dzieciak szuka Dreina. – Możesz jaśniej Dagur – poprosił jego towarzysz. Dawny wódz Berserków spojrzał na niego z ukosa i zwinął list, a następnie wyrzucił za siebie do wody. – Pisze, że w środku nocy odwiedził go jakiś trzynastolatek i pytał o Dreina. Twierdził, że się znają, co akurat się zgadza, bo Angus go zna, ale druga część listu jest najciekawsza. – Co tam pisze? Dagur zaśmiał się. – Dzieciak podobno nazywa się Glac i jeśli to nasz młody to upieczemy dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. – Co masz na myśli – drugi jeździec nie zrozumiał o co chodzi Szalonemu. – Oj Eret, Eret. Chodzi mi oto, że gdy znajdziemy i naszego blondynka i naszą lśniącą jaszczureczkę to trafi się nam spory awansik społeczny. Kto wie, może Astrid awansuje mnie na swojego osobistego ochroniarza? – Dagur zaczął wyobrażać sobie jak on i Throk stoją u boku Astrid jako jej osobista ochrona. Eret nie skomentował tego, tylko przez chwilę przyglądał się Berserkowi, po czym Czkaszkochrup za jego poleceniem podjął lot. Tuż zanim polecieli Dagur i Tajniak. – Tak właściwie co z Biczem? – spytał Szalony. – Na razie nic. – odparł Eret. – Smok od sześciu tygodni nie wrócił na Berk, ale Mala i Edrin nadal na niego czekają. Mam nadzieję, że Viggo jej nie złapał. – A jeśli ją złapał? – To jeśli uda mu się ją zmusić do służby będzie źle, bardzo źle – powiedział ponuro Eret. – Ale te smoki czasami na parę tygodni, a nawet miesiąc wyruszają w poszukiwaniu pożywienia. – po czym dodał pół żartem – Nie za bardzo wyobrażam sobie ciebie i Throka w straży Astrid. Nie jestem przekonany, czybyście się dogadali. Eret ponaglił Czaszkochrupa i Gruchotnik przyspieszył. – Ja bym się nie dogadał? – prychnął Dagur. – Jeśli chodzi o współpracę potrawie się dogadać, kiedy trzeba. – zwrócił się do swojego smoka – Co nie Tajniacku? – w odpowiedzi Potrójny Cios ryknął zgadzając się z przyjacielem i przyśpieszył podążając za Eretem. *** Saphira leciała szybciej, ponieważ droga z ich postoju do jej gniazda była krótsza. Samica Lśniącego Bicza nie mogła się doczekać aż znajdzie się w jedynym dla siebie bezpiecznym miejscu – Daleko jeszcze? – spytał Glac, który zaczął się niecierpliwić. – Już dolatujemy – odpowiedziała kojąco Saphira dostrzegając przed sobą zarys lądu i przyśpieszając. Trzynastolatek zmrużył oczy, doznał szoku. Przed nim był jego stary dom. Berk. Saphira delikatnie wylądowała na placu pośrodku wioski, a raczej czegoś co z niej zostało. Z drewnianych chat zniszczonych przez katapulty pozostały tylko ruiny, których najmniejsze dotknięcie groziło zawaleniem, lub zgliszcza, sterta desek. Wielkie drzwi twierdzy ledwo trzymały się w zawiasach. Hangar był spalony z dziurami wielkości głowy Gronkla w dachu – Dzieło Viggo – odezwał się Glac. – To robi swym wrogom lub tym, którzy mu się sprzeciwiają. Po tym jak pojmano Haddocka już następnego dnia zjawił się, że swoją flotą i zrównał Berk z ziemią. – Witaj w moim domu. – powiedziała gorzko Saphira. Chciała już ruszyć do twierdzy, kiedy z lewej strony do ich uszu dobiegło wesołe pogwizdywanie. Niebieskołuska schyliła głowę, wyszczerzyła kły, uniosła ogon do góry i przycisnęła skrzydła do boków, przyjmując pozycję gotową do ataku. Za zrujnowanego domu wyłonił się starzec dzierżący w prawej dłoni laskę zrobioną z kija, ozdobioną wystruganymi na niej wizerunkami smoków. Gdy tylko ich zobaczył stanął jak wryty na środku drogi i patrzył na nich w szoku. – Glac!? – zmrużył oczy, by upewnić się, że to co widzi jest prawdą. – Glac! – zawołał pewny, że siedzący na smoku chłopak jest tym kim jest. – Lars? – powiedział zaskoczony blondyn wyprostowując się. – Mój drogi – starzec podszedł bliżej chcąc się przywitać, jednak uniemożliwiła mu to Saphira. Błękitnooka wysunęła bardziej głowę. Lars odskoczył do tyłu. – Spokojnie to przyjaciel – powiedział Glac uspokajając smoczycę. Saphira spojrzała nie niego niepewnie, ale nic nie mówiąc położyła się, aby mógł siąść. – Myślałem, że już cię nie zobaczę. – rzekł ściskając chłopaka, gdy ten szedł z smoczycy. – Co tu robisz? – spytał puszczając go i posyłając mu szeroki uśmiech. – Uciekłem z Arso i… trafiłem tutaj. – wyjąkał Glac zaskoczony widokiem kupca, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć wymyślił proste wytłumaczenie. – A ty? – No cóż, po opuszczeniu Arso musiałem gdzieś się podziać. Po długim żeglowaniu przez morze wylądowałem tutaj – wyjaśnił Lars. – Widzę, że masz nowego przyjaciela. – powiedział spoglądając na błękitnooką. – To Saphira – przedstawił samice Lśniącego Bicza kładąc rękę na jej boku. – Obroniła mnie przed łowcami i pomogła uciec. – Miło poznać taką piękność. – rzekł niechętnie, co nie uszło uwadze Saphiry. Mimo to odparła mu przyjaznym pomrukiem, reagując tym na pochlebstwo. – Widzę, że nie wyglądasz najlepiej. – zwrócił się do Glaca i przyłożył rękę do czoła trzynastolatka. – Jesteś rozpalony. Chodź zaprowadzę cię do swojego namiotu. Ogrzejesz się. – To dobry pomysł. – rzekła Saphira wstając. –'' Ja w tym czasie odwiedzę rodzinę. Na pewno się martwią.'' Glac kiwnął głową i smoczyca natychmiastowo znalazła się w powietrzu. Wykonała spiralę nad ich głowami, po czym poleciała w stronę lasu. – To co idziemy? Glac niechętnie się zgodził kiwnięciem głowy. Starzec złapał go pod ramię i chłopak chcąc nie chcąc dał się zaprowadzić. Lars zaprowadził go drogą przez wioskę i plażę. Idąc przez zgliszcza nie rozglądał się na boki. Wszystko wokół przywoływało dawne wspomnienia. Żaden z nich nie odezwał się ani słowem. Po przejściu wioski, od plaży dzielił ich jedynie wąski pas lasu. Przechodząc przez niego do uszu blondyna zaczęły dochodzić głośne pomruki i warknięcia, które z pewności nie należały do małego smoka. Glac posłuchał trochę dochodzących z wybrzeża dźwięków. Spróbował przypomnieć sobie dźwięki wydawane przez smoki z Berk, ale żaden, który sobie przypomniał nie był podobny do tego. Kiedy wyszli na piaszczysty brzeg jego oczom ukazał się... szary olbrzym. Głowę zdobił pióropusz z kolców o czerwonych końcówkach, z prawej strony pyska wyrastał ogromny kieł zakuty w kajdan, lewy został mu odrąbany. Zwierzę leżało na piasku oparte o skały, zajmowało prawie całą plażę. Dostrzegając Glaca, który był tylko dla niego maleńką kropką, obserwował go czujnie niebiesko – czerwonymi oczami, wokół których ciągnęła się czarna obwódka. Trzynastolatek wpatrywał się zachwyceniem w oblicze smoka, wielkiego Oszołomostracha. Chłopak wyrwał rękę z uchwytu Larsa i zrobił krok w przód. Smok ryknął głośniej, ostrzegając aby się nie zbliżał. Nagle rozległo się słabe brzęknięcie. Kątem oka blondyn dostrzegł żelazny łańcuch zwisający z haka wbitego w łapę smoka. – Pragnę przedstawić ci mojego sąsiada. – rzekł starzec patrząc na olbrzyma z ukosa. – Co on tu robi? – Glac wskazał na Oszołomostracha. – Mieszka. Co wieczór wypływa na łowy, a w dzień leży na plaży. Mam tu jeszcze jednego sąsiada, bardzo towarzyski zwierzak. A zresztą co ja mówię. Chodź, idziemy dalej. Złapał ponownie Glaca i zaczął ciągnąc za sobą. Chłopak nie stawiał oporu. Zanim znów weszli między drzewa, rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na Oszołomostracha. 'Rozdział XV' Lars rozbił na miot w lesie niedaleko plaży. Przez drugą część drogi był bardziej rozmowny. Opowiedział Glacowi o swoim najbardziej skrywanym sekrecie – drugiej pracy, którą wykonywał potajemnie pod nosem Viggo. Otóż okazało się, że poczciwy stary kupiec był w rzeczywistości szpiegiem jeźdźców, a wybrał Arso na swoją działalność dlatego, że była to doskonała kryjówka, jeden z wielu ośrodków handlu, ale jedyny, który nie znajdował się w centrum imperium i Lars mógł bezpiecznie wykonywać swoją pracę; w dzień zajmował się handlem, popołudniu przesiadywał w karczmie, gdzie zabawiał innych kupców historyjkami i sam wysłuchiwał najnowszych nowinek, które handlarze usłyszeli od łowców na innych wyspach, a przed snem wysyłał Straszliwca z wiadomością do jeźdźców. Dostawcy nie tylko dostarczali mu towary, ale i listy od informatorów. To również dlatego opuścił wyspę, gdy pojawił się na niej Czkawka. Tak Glac poznał drugie życie starego kupca z Arso, rekina handlu Larsa. Chłopak był zaskoczony, ponieważ nigdy nie podejrzewał, a co bardziej nie przyszło by mu do głowy, że starzec może być szpiegiem, najbardziej znienawidzonych wrogów imperium. Zdumiony spytał oto, czy jest prawdą, że gra w karty lub inne gry hazardowe. Kupiec spytał skąd to wie. Trzynastolatek bez najmniejszego oporu odpowiedział mu, ze wie to od Hansa. Kupiec przeklną cicho pod nosem, po czym wyjaśnił, że jest to częścią jego pracy, w której wykorzystuje swój talent do gry. W końcu doszli do celu. Namiot był zwykły, zielonoszarego koloru, duży na tyle, aby pomieścić, bez problemu trzy osoby i średniej wielkości smok. W środku znajdował się prosty drewniany stolik z dwoma krzesłami. Pośrodku stało ognisko z wiszącym nad ogniem kotłem. W końce stało parę wiklinowych koszy, skrzynki i inne potrzebne rzeczy. Kupiec rozścielił koc na ziemi obok ogniska. Glac usiadł na nim, a Lars okrył drugim kocem, po czym zaczął szukać czegoś w skrzynkach. Znajdując niewielki woreczek, zagotował wodę, wsypał do niego zawartość woreczka, którym okazały się jakieś zioła lub jakaś mieszanka ziół. Gotowy naparł nalał do drewnianego kubka. – Jak widzisz lubię żyć prosto i skromnie, większą część tego co zarobię oddaję jeźdźcom, a niewielką część zostawiam dla siebie na jedzenie i potrzebne rzeczy. – powiedział podając Glacowi kubek. – To stara rodzinna mieszanka ziół mojej matki na przeziębienie. Po dwóch trzech dniach będziesz zdrów jak ryba. Trzynastolatek pociągnął łyk oparzając sobie przy tym język, po czym odłożył kubek na bok. Lars przysunął sobie krzesło i usiadł. – Jesteś żwawy jak na starca, ile masz lat? – spytał. – A twój strój to też przykrywka? – Mam dokładnie sześćdziesiąt lat, ale jestem zwinny jak sarna i silny jak tur – odpowiedział Lars. – A mój strój nie jest przykrywką. Po prostu lubię kolorowe stroje i pierścienie. – przyznał. Gdy tak rozmawiali do namiotu wczołgała się Saphira i położyła się po przeciwnej stronie ogniska. – I jak? – spytał Glac. – Nie ma ich. – odparła błękitnooka. – Pewnie wyruszyli na łowy. Mam nadzieję, że nic im się nie stało. – Nie martw się pewnie niedługo wrócą. – Glac próbował ją pocieszyć – Najszybciej wrócą jutro rano. – odparła mu Saphira. – Wracając spotkałam Slitherwinga. – Slitherwinga? – powtórzył Glac. – Wypełzł naprzeciw mnie. Był jakoś dziwnie spokojny, bo nie zaatakował, tylko popatrzył, po czym mnie minął i zniknął w krzakach. – widząc, że Glac nie zna gatunku dodała – To taki wielki wąż z trójkątnymi skrzydłami i rzędem kolców na głowie. – wyjaśniła w skrócie. Chłopak powtórzył Larsowi słowa smoczycy. – Od niedawna się tu pojawiły. – odezwał się kupiec. – Są dwa smoki. Krążą wokół wyspy i obserwują, jakby na coś czekały. – Pewnie czekają na mnie. – rzuciła nagle niebieskołuska. Trzynastolatek spojrzał na nią biorąc do ręki kubek i pociągając łyk naparu, który zdążył trochę ostygnąć. – Niby czego przerośnięte, skrzydlate węże chcą od ciebie? Zrobiłaś im coś? – Nie one, ale jeźdźcy – wtrącił się kupiec. Saphira spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie. – Jestem ich szpiclem. – półżartem skierował słowa do samicy Lśniącego Bicza, z której gardła wydobyło się warknięcie. Lars zlekceważył to i dalej ciągnął swoją wypowiedź. – Chodziły słuchy, że Viggo ma Lśniącego Bicza, bestię, której rzuca na pożarcie swoich ludzi, kiedy ci zrobią coś niepoprawnie. Moi informatorzy mówili mi to samo, jeden nawet przyniósł mi brudną bursztynową łuskę. – starzec wstał podszedł do jednej, że skrzyń, po czym zaczął czegoś w niej szukać. Po kilku minutach wrócił do Glaca trzymając w dłoni czystą bursztynową łuskę. – Więcej już się nie spotkaliśmy. Od innych dowiedziałem się, że skończył jako smoczy posiłek. – powiedział siadając na krześle, przedtem dając chłopakowi łuskę. Glac zachwytem przyglądał się łusce, która wygląda niczym wykonana z czystego bursztynu. Krawędzie były ostre, doskonałe ostrze, mogące służyć jako broń. – Kilka dni później, dla jeźdźców plotki okazały się prawdą. Hofferson razem z przyjaciółmi zaplanowała atak na jedną z ważnych dostaw imperium. Gdy tylko spostrzegli statek, smok spostrzegł ich. Zaatakował szybko jak błyskawica. Musieli się wycofać, Jorgenson został poważnie ranny, ale na swoje szczęście przeżył. – Więc potrzebują Saphiry, aby zabiła jego. – stwierdził Glac. Kupiec przytaknął. Po chwili trzynastolatek nie spodziewanie zapytał: – Jak się nazywa? Przez moment Lars poruszał ustami jak ryba wyjęta z wody, bojąc się wypowiedzieć to imię. – Reszir – wyjąkał w końcu z grozą. – Śmierć nadchodzi. – warknęła Saphira. – Jest gorzej niż myślałem. Viggo ma smoka, jeśli go teraz nie powstrzymamy, Smoczych Jeźdźców czeka koniec. – rzekł Glac. – I to straszny – podkreślił starzec, po czym powiedział chcąc skończyć temat. – No dość późno się zrobiło, pora na kolację. Lars wstał, po czym zdjął kocioł i wyjął z koszy dwie ryby i duży kawał mięsa. Jedną rybę rzucił Saphirze, która złapała ją w powietrzu i połknęła w całości. W tym czasie trzynastolatek z przerażeniem przyglądał się łusce. W tym czasie zarośli obserwowały namiot błękitne oczy smoka. Slitherwing popatrzył przez chwilę, po czym ciszej od szmeru, po pełzł na drugą stronę wyspy, gdzie wyczekiwał go zamaskowany jeździec. Nosił strój i hełm taki jak Czkawka w barwach szarego brązu, bez skrzydeł do szybowania. W prawej ręce dzierżył włócznię z jednej strony zakończony harpunem, a z drugiej ostrym szpikulcem. Spod hełmu wystawały brązowe włosy. Smok podpełzł cicho od tyłu, uniósł się do wysokości mężczyzny i zaczął mu szeptać do ucha: – Z Larsssem jessst chłopak i Lśśśniący Bicz. Chłopak jessst chory sss. – zasyczał smok. Jeździec wpił włócznię szpikulcem w ziemię i uśmiechnął się pod hełmem. – Kiedy wyzdrowieje? – Za jakieśśś dwa, trzy dni sss. W zielonych oczach zamaskowanego mężczyzny pojawił się dziwny błysk. – Dobrze się spisałeś Śliz. – pogratulował Slitherwingowi. – Możesz odejść. – Dziękuję Znawco Sssmoków sss. – podziękował smok i odpełzł do stojącej przy brzegu łodzi. – Mala szykuj się! – wykrzyknął po chwili Znawca Smoków do stojącej na pokładzie królowej Obrońcy Skrzydeł. – Za trzy dni wracamy na Varir! 'Rozdział XVI' Glac nie mógł zasnąć, wciąż przed oczami miał olbrzymiego smoka. Chciał wstać i pójść do niego, lecz wiedział, że gdyby Czkawka dowiedział się o jego obecności, z miejsca nakazałby opuścić wyspę. Chcąc zmusić się do snu obrócił się na bok przodem do ściany namiotu. Wtem zobaczył czarny smoczy cień. Saphira przeszła obok namiotu i znikła. Widać nie tylko trzynastolatek nie mógł dzisiaj zasnąć. Glac podniósł się obejrzał na śpiącego Larsa i Czkawkę, po czym wstał i po cichu wyszedł z namiotu. Smoczyca nie odeszła daleko zwinęła się w kłębek unosząc niebieską głowę ku niebu i wpatrując się błękitnymi oczami w gwiazdy. Koniuszek ogona poruszał się delikatnie w górę i dół. – Saphira? – odezwał się do niej, powoli podchodząc. Samica Lśniącego Bicza opuściła głowę i spojrzała na blondyna. – Co tu robisz? Niewolno ci opuszczać namiotu, a tym bardziej o takiej porze. Jest zimno. – powiedziała zatroskaniem. Glac usiadł obok niej, a ona okryła go skrzydłem. To sprawiło, że chłopakowi od razu zrobiło się ciepło. – Nie mogę zasnąć, wciąż myślę o Oszołomostrachu. – przyznał. – Widzę, że poznałeś już Ciosokła. – powiedziała bez cienia zaskoczenia. – Ciosokła? – A co, złe imię? Sama mu je nadałam, bo dwudziestu jeden latach cierpienia należy mu się wolność i normalne życie, wliczając w to imię. ''– rzekła spoglądając mu prosto w oczy. – Wiesz jak to się stało, że on… Sama rozumiesz. – Glac nie mógł wypowiedzieć się. Słowa ugrzęzły mu w gardle, na samą myśl o Drago. – ''Trafił w ręce Krwawdonia. ''– dopowiedziała za niego Saphira. – ''Po prostu miał pecha, który sprowadził na niego los i tym zesłał na niego nieszczęście. Ciosokieł nie ma rodziny, gdy się wykluł nie było przy nim nikogo, nie wiadomo co stało się z jego rodzicami. On sam nie wie nawet ile błąkał się po zamarzniętym pustkowiu dalekiej północy. W końcu dodarł na wybrzeże, a tam znaleźli go łowcy. Zaciągnęli przed oblicze Drago… i tak zaczął się jego koszmar, ciągnący się latami. Torturami zmusił go do posłuszeństwa, do wykonywania wszystkiego czego chciał. Ciosokieł widział i robił o wiele gorsze rzeczy, niż to co widziałeś na Arso. – Glac wzdrygnął się na samo wspomnienie zwłok leżących pod łapami Saphiry. – Zmuszał go do zabijania zarówno ludzi, jak i smoków, które nie podporządkowały się jego władzy. W końcu doprowadził go do takiego stanu, że Ciosokieł nie wiedział co jest dobre, a co złe. Stał się bezwolną maszyną do zabijania w rękach Drago. Coś takiego jak uczucia stało się dla niego czymś obcym, przestał czuć cokolwiek, siejąc strach i zniszczenie, gdziekolwiek się pojawił. Do czasu… – …bitwy pod Smoczym Sanktuarium – skończył za nią Glac. Niebieskołuska spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, choć jej pysk tego nie wyrażał trzynastolatek dostrzegł do w jej błękitnych oczach. – Pewnego wieczoru, spytałem Earla o wszystko, co dotyczyło Berk i smoków. Nie wiem skąd o tym wiedział, ale zapewnił mnie, że prędzej by się zabił niż zaciągnął do służby w szeregach łowców. Saphira spojrzała w gwiazdy i przez dłuższą chwilę nie mówiła nic. W końcu zaczęła opowiadać dalej: – Gdy Nocna Furia strzeliła coś w nim drgnęło. Zrozumiał, że to co robił było złe. Znienawidził Drago, ale będąc w jego rękach czuł się bezsilny, łowca uzależnił go od siebie. Dopiero rok później, zdołał mu się przeciwstawić. Zaczął uderzać w klif, na którym Krwawdoń walczył z Znawcą Smoków. To odwróciło uwagę Drago, Znawca wykorzystał moment i zadał ostateczny cios. Przebity mieczem szaleniec spadł w morze, a Ciosokieł odpłynął znikając na osiem lat w głębinach. Dopiero pięć lat temu przypłynął tutaj i osiadł na stałe, z dala zarówno od łowców, jak i jeźdźców. – Nie mógł dołączyć do jeźdźców? – spytał niewinnie Glac. – Przecież taki smok jak on mógłby się im przydać. – Nie mógł. Smoki i ludzie nie przyjmą go, a tym bardziej Alfa. Jest wyrzutkiem. – Saphira nagle jakby przypomniała sobie coś i zawstydzona spuściła głowę i spojrzała na Glaca. – Muszę ci się do czegoś przyznać. – O co chodzi? – zapytał zaskoczony blondyn. – Moje pojawienie na Arso nie było przypadkiem. Leciałam tam po ciebie. – przyznała pokornie błękitnooka. – Co! – wykrzyknął Glac zrywając się na nogi. Saphira westchnęła ciężko. – Moją matkę od tygodni prześladują jeźdźcy. Chcąc się od nich uwolnić, chce zaproponować im wymianę. Dlatego kazała mi sprowadzić ciebie. – wyjaśniła, po czym szybko dodała – Nie mówiła mi skąd o tobie wie. – Nie ma innej możliwości. – wymamrotał po chwili zaskoczony Glac. Nigdy nie myślał o tym, że mógł posłużyć komuś jako rzecz na wymianę. – Nie możecie się z nimi jakoś dogadać? –'' Mama jest uparta. – odparła – ''ale nie martw się, znajdziemy rozwiązanie. – spojrzała na niego zatroskana. – Przywiązałam się do ciebie mały i nie chcę się z tobą rozstawać. – Ja też maleńka. – odrzekł Glac i przytulił do siebie niebieską głowę Saphiry. Stał tak przytulony do niej przez chwilę, po czym wrócił po cichu do namiotu, uprzednio życząc smoczycy dobrej nocy. 'Rozdział XVII' Zima zbliżała się już ku końcowi. Śnieg zaczął powoli topnieć, na drzewach pojawiły się pierwsze pąki. Dni stawały się coraz cieplejsze, a ten poranek był jednym z pierwszych. Glac jak miał w zwyczaju wstał wraz, że słońcem. Lars jeszcze spał, zresztą miał do tego prawo, ze względu na swój wiek. Gdy chłopak zaczął szperać po skrzynkach w poszukiwaniu opatrunków i przez przypadek szturchnął nogą stojący na ziemi stary dzban, kupiec nawet nie drgnął, tylko obrócił się do niego plecami, dalej pogrążony w śnie. Znalazłszy to czego szukał wymknął się z namiotu. Przed wejściem siedziała Saphira. Smoczyca zobaczywszy co ma przy sobie blondyn, domyśliła się co zamierza i nie zadając żadnych pytań, oboje skierowali się w stronę plaży. Oszołomostrach leżał na plaży i rozglądając się wokół, obserwował teren. Zobaczywszy wychodzącego z pośród drzew Glaca warknął groźnie, ostrzegawczo, aby się nie zbliżał. Jednak gdy z lasu wynurzyła się znajoma niebieska głowa, uspokoił się, a na jego pysku zagościło zdziwienie. – Cześć wielkoludzie. – przywitała się błękitnooka obdarowując go przyjaznym spojrzeniem. – Przyszliśmy ci wyjąc do świństwo z łapy. Ciosokieł spojrzał nie ufnie na Glaca. – Gdybym ja miała to zrobić, wyrwałabym ci kawał mięsa. – wytłumaczyła mu Saphira. – On się lepiej to tego nadaje. – wskazała na trzynastolatka. Olbrzym rzucał wzrokiem pomiędzy chłopakiem, a smoczycą, aż w końcu najwyraźniej przekonując się, kiwnął głową na zgodę. – Możesz podjeść. – pozwoliła niebieskołuska Glacowi. – Tylko go niczym nie zaraź. – dodała żartobliwie. Chłopak rzucił jej gniewne spojrzenie i zaczął powoli kroczyć do Oszołomostracha pod jego czujnym okiem. Gdy był już wystarczająco blisko, wyciągnął prawą dłoń i delikatnie dotknął olbrzymiego kła. Smokowi się to nie spodobało co wyraził głośnym warknięciem. – Już spokojnie, spokojnie. – powiedział powoli przesuwając dłoń po rogu, natrafiając na ślady po wbijanym niegdyś w niego harpunem i liczne rysy. – Dobry smok. Oszołomostrachowi najpierw wydawało się, że się przesłyszał, ale po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że jednak nie i spojrzał na Glaca zaskoczony, ponieważ pierwszy raz od wielu lat ktoś go tak nazwał. Z bliska rana na gigantycznej łapie wyglądał jeszcze gorzej. Czarny hak wielkości topora był mocno wbity, ale chłopak uznał, że da radę go wyciągnąć. Glac odłożył na bok opatrunki i podszedł bliżej Hak, który złowrogo zwisał z rany, łańcuch wydawał cichy brzęk, przy każdym poruszeniu wiatru. Saphira stanęła tuż za nim. Złapał hak w silnym uścisku, napiął mięsnie i zrobił ruch w górę. Łańcuch zabrzęczał jakby w proteście, olbrzym ryknął z bólu. Po narzędziu zaczęła spływać stróżka krwi, która kierując się w dół natrafiwszy na dłoń trzynastolatka weszła na nią i spotkawszy karwasz skręciła ku ziemi by po chwili zacząć kapać na piasek. Glac spojrzał na smoczycę. – Ten hak jest ząbkowany na brzegach jak ząb rekina. Każdy ruch spowoduje ból Ciosokłowi. – rzekła zatroskaniem. – Musisz to zrobić delikatnie i powoli, jeśli się pośpieszysz, możesz zrobić mu dziurę w łapie. Glac zwrócił wzrok ku Oszołomostrachowi, który patrzył na niego z grymasem bólu na psyku. – Będzie bolało. – ostrzegł spóźniony, po czym zaczął powoli wyciągać hak. Oszołomostrach warczał i jęczał. W końcu chłopak wyjął hak. Ciosokieł natychmiast zerwał się na cztery łapy i cofnął się lekko do tyłu. Glac z obrzydzeniem spojrzał na hak i odrzucił go jak najdalej od siebie w bok. Spojrzał na swoje dłonie; były brudne od wstrętnej cieczy. Z ciekawości powąchał lewą dłoń i szybko ja cofnął. Krew smoka śmierdziała niemiłosiernie niczym padlina, smaku nie różniła się w ogóle, o czym po chwili się przekonał. Trzynastolatek przekonał się, że czasami lepiej należy pohamować ciekawość. – Wasza krew strasznie śmierdzi. – powiedział z obrzydzeniem. – A wasza pachnie smoczy miętką. – odparł mu Ciosokieł, który odezwał się niespodziewanie. – W smaku i zapachu nie różni się od krwi sarny lub innych zwierząt. – dodał ignorując zaskoczone spojrzenie blondyna. – A mięso jest obrzydliwe w smaku. – dopowiedziała Saphira. – A ty skąd wiesz? – spytał zszokowany Glac. – Próbowałam i to nieraz. – odparła obojętnie smoczyca. – Ostatnio na Arso, gdy rozrywałam szpiclowi gardło. – Jak cię znam pewnie rozprułaś go jak rybę. – powiedział Ciosokieł. – A jakże. – odparła pewnie. – Możecie zostawić te krwiste wspomnienia dla siebie. – odezwał się Glac. machnął rękami, jakby chcąc się z czegoś otrzepać, przez co ubrudził sobie szal. – Pięknie. – warknął sam do siebie i odszedł umyć się w morzu. – Pan delikatny. – powiedział Oszołomostrach, a Saphira odpowiedziała mu śmiechem, co nie uszło uwadze blondyna, który spojrzał na nich groźnie i nagle zechciawszy być z dala od nich wrócił się po hak i skierował się do namiotu Larsa, ignorując nawoływania smoczycy, które zakończył grzmiący głos Ciosokła, mówiący, aby dała sobie spokój. Rozdział XVIII Kiedy wszedł do namiotu zastał starca ubranego, krzątającego się w tą i tamtą, przy kotle z gotującym się wywarem, w nienajlepszym humorze. Gdy zdał sobie sprawę z obecności chłopaka stanął mu naprzeciw i przemówił głosem pełnym złości: – Co ja ci mówiłem! Miałeś siedzieć w namiocie i nie ruszać się z miejsca dopóki nie wyzdrowiejesz! – krzyknął. – I co z twoim ubraniem! Wyglądasz jakbyś właśnie wrócił z rzeźni! – Wyjąłem go z łapy Oszołomostracha. – Glac pokazał mu zakrwawiony hak, po czym odrzucił go na bok. – Potrzebuję czegoś, żeby opatrzyć mu ranę. Nie masz, że sobą jakiś ziół? – Wyglądam na medyka, albo na zielarza. – warknął Lars gładząc brodę. – Mam parę ziół na własny użytek. Nie są na sprzedaż, ale zajmę się gadem. Kupiec wziął dwa dzbanki stojące obok ogniska i wręczył je Glacowi. – Niedaleko znajduje się źródło. Pójdziesz i nabierzesz wody, przy okazji umyjesz się z tego świństwa. Gdy wyjdziesz z namiotu skręć w prawo i idź cały czas prosto. – wyjaśnił, a gdy trzynastolatek nadal stał w miejscu powiedział. – No ruszaj! Jak przyniesiesz mi wodę wróć do namiotu. Napar będzie akurat gotowy. I nie waż się już więcej opuszczać namiotu póki nie wyzdrowiejesz! Glac czym prędzej opuścił Larsa i udał się wskazanym kierunku. Kilka metrów dalej znalazł źródło, o przezroczystej, lazurowej wodzie, otoczone głazami, które wydawały się oddzielać go od lasu. Przyklęk na brzegu porośniętym trawą i pierwsze co zrobił to umył dokładnie ręce, potem twarz, a następnie prał szal, cały czas mamrocząc pod nosem: – Mam jej dość. Cały czas traktuje mnie jak małe dziecko. Mam trzynaście lat. Trzynaście lat! Nie jestem już bezbronnym i słabym trzylatkiem jakim byłem! Dlaczego ona tego nie rozumie. Nie potrafi nawet wytrzymać ani chwili beze mnie. – na moment przestał brać i westchnął ciężko. – Jak wrócę do matki znajdę sobie drugiego smoka… – Jak na ciebie patrzę to pasowałby do ciebie Potrójny Cios. – nagle do uszu Glaca dobiegł cichy pomruk dochodzący za jego pleców. Serce zabiło mu mocniej. Niepewny tego co zobaczy obrócił się na klęczkach i doznał szoku. Dreszcz przeszedł mu po plecach. Na głazie zanim leżał czarny jak noc smok średniej wielkości, który przyglądał mu się bystrym wzrokiem swoich szarych oczu, które przynosiły na myśl burzowe chmury. Smok wydawał się zrelaksowany jak wylegujący się leniwy kocur i delikatnie machał ogonem. – Lśniące Bicze już takie są, łatwo się do kogoś przywiązują, a moja siostra nie jest wyjątkiem. – odezwał się ponownie. – Siostra? – wyjąkał Glac. Nocna Furia wstała, przeciągnęła się leniwie i zeskoczyła z głazu. Uśmiechnęła się chytrze. – Saphira nie pochwaliła się? – spytał retorycznie. – Więc pozwól, że się przedstawię. – młody samiec wypiął dumnie pierś. – Nazywam się Piorun i jestem jej przybranym bratem. – O co chodziło ci z Lśniącymi Biczami? – Glac zaczął dopytywać smoka, ponieważ wyczuł, że ten z pewnością wie coś więcej. Piorun zniżył głowę, położył po sobie uszy i zrobił niezadowoloną minę. – Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć? – odparł niechętnie. Blondyn kiwnął głową. – No dobrze. Żeby ci to dokładnie wyjaśnić muszę ci opowiedzieć o naszej hierarchii. Otóż smocza hierarchia dzieli się na trzy stopnie: Pierwszy to oczywiście Alfa, głównie do Oszołomostrachy, choć zdarzają się wyjątki. Trzeci stopień do zwykłe smoki takie jak ja. Drugi zaś to tak zwana przez nas Elita, w której skład wchodzą tylko dwa gatunki: Stormcuttery i Lśniące Bicze. Stormcuttery zajmują się głównie pilnowaniem porządku, ale Lśniące Bicze są nieznośne. – Dlaczego? – Właśnie do tego zmierzam. Bicze uważają się za lepsze od nas, tak jak Śmiertnik Zębacz uważa się za najpiękniejszy gatunek smoka. Nas Nocne Furie mają za tchórzy, ponieważ wolimy atakować zaskoczenia i rzadko stajemy do otwartej walki. Z natury są dumne i nie zadają się z innymi smokami, ale z niektórymi można się dogadać. Tak jak z moją siostrą. – Czemu Saphira jest tak opiekuńcza wobec mnie? Nocna Furia westchnęła. – Mając cztery lata została opiekunką piskląt razem z Ego, Potrójnym Ciosem, jej przyjacielem. Ta znajomość nie podobała się jej ojcu, był z tych co nie zadawali się z innymi gatunkami. Chciał, żeby zadawała się tylko, że swoimi. Rok później wpadli łowcy i wybili wszystkich. Saphira błąkała się przez pewien czas od wyspy do wyspy, aż natrafiła na nas. Spotkała mnie i matkę kilka godzin po tym, jak mój ojciec zginął przygnieciony przez skalną lawinę, w miejscu, w którym to się stało, kiedy siedzieliśmy nad jego martwym ciałem. Od tamtego dnia stała się członkiem naszej rodziny. – Piorun zrobił pauzę, po czym powiedział szeptem, ale tak, żeby chłopak usłyszał. – Czasami żałuje, że nie urodziła się innym smokiem. Nigdy nie chciała być wyjątkowa i wywyższać się nad innymi, ale los i rodzina jej na to nie pozwoliły. – Dlaczego twoja matka kazała jej mnie przyprowadzić? – Glac zadał smokowi pytanie, które nurtowało go od nocnej rozmowy z Saphirą. Piorun podniósł głowę i uniósł uszy. – A ty co byś zrobił na jej miejscu, gdyby Smoczy Grom uganiałby się za tobą i nie dawał spokoju? – odpowiedział mu na pytanie pytaniem. Trzynastolatek tylko wzruszył ramionami, nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć, nigdy nie znajdował się w takiej sytuacji. – Właśnie. Odkąd spotkaliśmy się z nimi, chcą dopaść moją matkę i siostrę. Mamę po to, żeby zabawić się z nią w ratowanie gatunku, a Saphirę za to, że muszą sprzątać po niej te zniszczone statki i cała masę zmasakrowanych trupów. Sądząc po tym co mówiłeś, tobie też tego nie oszczędziła. Czym się tym razem popisała? Glac wyjął z wody szal i położył obok, westchnął. – Zabiła szpiega Viggo rozrywając mu gardło i patrosząc jak rybę. – przyznał bez oporów. – A wnętrzności porozrzucała wokół. – dopowiedział młody smok z niesmakiem. – Mogłem się tego po niej spodziewać. – spojrzał na szal. – Krew zmyjesz, ale zapach zostaje. Lepiej uważaj, żeby smoki nie wzięły cię za łowcę. – Ubrudziłem się, gdy wyjmowałem Ciosokłowi hak z łapy. – wyjaśnił Glac. – A to? – Nocna Furia wskazała na dzbanki. – Lars kazał mi przynieść wodę do przemycia rany. – Hm, a jeden dzban nie wystarczy? – Co masz na myśli? – spytał Glac. – Mógłbym użyczyć ci trochę śliny jeśli chcesz. – zaproponował Piorun. – Ma właściwości lecznicze i sprawdzi się lepiej niż woda. Glac zastanowił się, czy powinien zaufać smokowi. Jednak Nocna Furia mówiła z sensem i dość przekonująco. – Zgoda. Piorun jak na rozkaz od razu zabrał się do dzieła i po chwili jeden z dzbanów był do połowy pełny przezroczystej mazi. Glac naprał do drugiego wody, wziął mokry szal i razem z smokiem ruszył w stronę plaży. 'Rozdział XIX' Na plaży zastali Larsa zajmującego się raną Ciosokła oraz Saphirę rozmawiającą z dorosła Nocną Furią na co wskazywały maleńkie wypustki wyrastające na spodzie pyska, po bokach z tyłu. Gdy samica Lśniącego Bicza dostrzegła swego brata i przyjaciela skoczyła ku nim i stanęła przed blondynem. – Gdzie byłeś? – spytała z troską. – Martwiłam się. – Byłem po wodę dla Larsa. – odpowiedział, po czym szybko dodał obrażony: - Z resztą czemu mam ci się tłumaczyć, to moja sprawa! Trzynastolatek minął smoczyce. – Przesadziłaś. – mruknął Piorun mijając siostrę, równocześnie posyłając jej spojrzenie pełne wyrzutu. Saphira spuściła głowę i spojrzała za Glacem zawstydzona. – Więc to ty jesteś Glac. – matka młodego smoka zagrodziła chłopakowi drogę, stając dumnie przed nim, patrząc z góry. Miała piękne srebrne niczym księżyc w pełni oczy. Łuski w przeciwieństwie do Pioruna były czarno – granatowe z wyraźnymi pręgami na tułowiu i skrzydłach. – Myślałam, że będziesz cherlawej postury jak ojciec, ale pomyliłam się. Jesteś bardziej podobny do matki. – Dziękuję. – odpowiedział grzecznie chłopak i wyminął Nocną Furie. Czarna smoczyca poszła za nim i po chwili dotrzymywała mu kroku. Piorun dreptał tuż za nią. – Jestem Luna. – przedstawiła się. – Przepraszam za zachowanie mojej córki. Granica między inteligencją, a instynktem u Lśniących Biczy jest bardzo cienka, przez co często dają mu się ponieść. Saphira dodatkowo niegdyś opiekowała się pisklętami, co spowodowało, że ma bardzo silny instynkt macierzyński. – Zdążyłem się przekonać, wiesz. – odparł trzynastolatek. – Piorun wyjaśnił mi co nie co. Luna obejrzała się na syna, który posłał jej pokorne spojrzenie. – Pewnie wyjaśnił ci o co chodzi. – Jeźdźcy chcą, żebyś została partnerką Alfy. Nocna Furia prychnęła. – Mam na wychowaniu nastoletniego syna i przybraną córkę, a oni chcą mi zrzucić jeszcze na głowę dorosłego smoka, który zachowuje się przerośnięte pisklę. – zaśmiała się. – Nie wiem jak on daje radę sprawować władze nad tymi wszystkimi smokami. Glac również się zaśmiał. – Jesteś pewna, że wymiana odniesie jakiś skutek? – zapytał. – Jeśli się nie zgodzą, będę miał trzecie pisklę do wychowania. – odparła mu Luna zupełnie poważnie, co zbiło blondyna z tropu. Glac stanął jak wryty. Samica Nocnej Furii nie zwróciła na niego uwagi i poszła dalej. – To nie jest nawet zły pomysł. – stwierdził Piorun stając obok niego. – Zawsze chciałem mieć brata, wiesz? – młody smok uśmiechnął się do niej cwaniacko. Glac przygryzł wargę i przełknął ślinę. – Długo mam jeszcze czekać?! Dobiegł do niego zniecierpliwiony głos Larsa, który stał przy łapie olbrzyma patrząc wprost na chłopaka rękoma podpartymi o boki. W jednej ręce miał zakrwawiony kawałek materiału. Obok leżał mały kosz z ziołami i opatrunki przyniesiona wcześniej przez trzynastolatka. Glac szybko się ocknął i szybkim krokiem podszedł do kupca. – Miały być dwa dzbanki. – powiedział Lars i wskazał na naczynie z śliną. – Coś mi tu przyniósł? – Piorun do niej napluł. – odparł blondyn. – Powiedział, że jest lepsza od wody. – I miał słuszność. – przytaknął mu starzec robiąc zadowoloną minę. – Sam o tym nawet myślałem, ale nie chciałem, żebyś w swoim stanie szukał jakiegoś smoka po całej wyspie. Piorun spojrzał na niego wzrokiem mówiącym „Doprawdy?”. – Co zrobiłeś z tym hakiem? – spytał Glac. – Zatrzymałem go. – odpowiedział Lars. – Przekażę go jeźdźcom, kiedy przypłynę na Varir. To bardzo niebezpieczne narzędzie myśliwskie. Łowcy nazywają ten hak rozrywaczem. Jeśli wbije się w ciało smoka, ciężko go wyjąć. Trzeba to robić delikatnie, jeśli zrobi się to siłą, wyrwie się zwierzęciu kawał ciała. Jeźdźcy mają z nim problem. Smoki Astrid i reszty mają ślady na łapach przez te haki, a Sztukamięs prawie nie straciła przez niego łapy. Ingerman prawie zapłakał się na śmierć, gdy smoczyca została ranna. Dobrze go rozumiem. Nie wiem co bym zrobił, gdyby spotkało to mojego smoka. – Ty masz smoka? – spytał zaskoczony Glac. – I zostawiasz go na tyle czasu samego? – A co mam go dać Viggo w podarku? Gdyby Złotnik podróżował ze mną, dawno bym wylądował wiezieniu, a mój kochany smok skończyłby jako skóra na buty na północnych rynkach. – staremu kupcowi zakręciła się łza w oku, na wspomnienie o dawno niewidzianym przyjacielu, bardzo za nim tęsknił. – Dobra dosyć tej paplaniny! – rzucił nagle ostro. – Zmykaj do namiotu i nie waż mi się z niego wychodzić. Ja zajmę się Oszołomostrachem. Glac chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale starzec zabrał się już do pracy. wsypał do dzbanka z śliną zioła i wymieszał przeznaczonym do tego płaskim patykiem. Zakrwawiony materiał, wykręcił i zaczął przemywać ranę, nucąc pod nosem wesołą melodię. Chłopak ruszył w stronę namiotu. Piorun chciał iść z nim, ale zawołała go Luna i musiał wrócić z matką do gniazda. Saphira poszła za Glacem, gdy wszedł do namiotu, wczołgała się tuż za nim i mimo złości trzynastolatka położyła się obok niego. *** Viggo stał w swej komnacie na Dollor, przyglądając się mapie swego imperium leżącej na stole. Był wieczór, w pomieszczeniu panował półmrok, a jedynym źródłem światła była stojąca obok mapy świeca i blask księżyca, wpadający przez otwór okienny. Czarciousty nie był w najlepszym humorze. Wiele tygodni planowania, kilkakrotnie przemyślanych ruchów i taktyk, nie dało skutku. Chłopak mu uciekł. Wystrychnął go na dudka, ośmieszył go. W łowcy panował gniewa, który z trudem zdołał opanować, by nie wybuchnąć i dla własnego kaprysu rzucić na pożarcie Reszirowi, paru swoich ludzi. Jego usta wykrzywiły się w złości. – Gdzie jesteś Glac, gdzie jesteś... – mówił sam do siebie. Chciał dorwać trzynastolatka w swoje ręce bez względu na wszystko. – Chłopak jest bliżej niż ci się wydaje. – rzekł głos za jego plecami. Viggo spojrzał przez ramie. Z cienia wyszedł Johann. – O czym ty mówisz? – spytał Czarciousty, nie wiedział o co chodzi wspólnikowi, który był dla niego ważniejszy i bardziej oddany, niż kierujący się chęcią zemsty i przypodobania Vorg. – Przez ostatnie trzy lata swojej inwigilacji posługiwałem się tak smoczą pocztą. – rzekł Kupczy. – Jak dobrze obaj wiemy, używamy w niej Straszliwców Straszliwych. – Co to ma to rzeczy? – przerwał mu Viggo. – To, że Straszliwce to terytorialne smoki, i zawsze wracają do swego gniazda. Młody Glac jest właśnie takim Straszliwcem, który chce wrócić do domu – Johann podszedł do łowcy – czyli tu. – wziął do ręki sztylet i koniec ostrza wbił w narysowaną na mapie wyspę Berk. – Wcale niepowiedziane. – zaprzeczył przebiegły handlarz zakładając ręce na piersi. – Jeśli chcesz możesz wysłać Reszira na łowy. – zaproponował Johann. – I narazić życie smoka, którego wychowałem i nigdy mnie nie zdradzi. Zbyt ryzykowne. – Skoro nie jesteś pewien możemy posłużyć się tym. – wspólnik Viggo podszedł do drzwi i zapukał dwa razy. Po chwili do środka wszedł łowca z trzymając w rękach drewnianą skrzynię. Położył je przed oblicze Viggo, po czym wyszedł bez słowa zamykając za sobą drzwi. – Co to jest? – przywódca łowców wskazał na skrzynie. – Kiedy ty podpaliłeś Arso, ja pozwoliłem sobie z jednym z naszych ludzi włamać się do domu Earla i zabrać z pokoju syna Czkawki parę rzeczy. – podniósł wieko ukazując wnętrze wypełnione stertą ubrań. Czarciousty przyglądał się przez moment i zastanowił się poszukując wzrokiem odpowiedniej rzeczy. Następnie sięgnął do środka, wyciągając brązowy, skórzany szal. – To się nada. – rzekł i wyszedł z komnaty, a Johann tuż za nim. Udali się na dawną arenę, na której odbywały się kiedyś walki smoków, a która teraz służyła za wybieg smoka Czarcioustego. Lśniący Bicz drzemał w otoczeniu kości pożartych przez niego zwierząt i ludzi, gdzieniegdzie można było dostrzec smocze kości. Jego bursztynowe łuski były pokryte warstwą brudu i zaschniętej krwi. – Podnieście kraty. – rozkazał Viggo dwóm strażnikom strzegącym wejścia do leża bestii. Stojący po prawej łowca pociągnął za znajdującą się w ścianie dźwignię w dół. Rozległ się szczęk krat, które uniosły się do góry. Smok otworzył szeroko lodowato błękitne oczy. Wiedząc co oznacza ten dźwięk. Reszir wstał i szerokim szaleńczym uśmiechem podszedł do swego pana. – Witaj mój drogi. – przywitał się Czarciousty kładąc dłoń na pysku smoka. Lśniący Bicz zawarczał zadowolony. – Mam dla ciebie zadanie. Wytropisz i przyniesiesz mi pewnego chłopaka, chcę go mieć żywego i całego, rozumiesz? Reszir odwarknął dając Viggo do zrozumienia, że rozumie rozkaz. Łowca dał mu do powąchania szal ze skrzyni Lśniący Bicz zaczął go obwąchiwać jak oszalałe zwierzę złaknione krwi. – Świetnie. Chcę osobiście się z nim rozprawić. Smok uniósł głowę w górę i ryknął groźnie. Rozłożył olbrzymie skrzydła, których krawędzie był poszarpane i wzbił się w powietrze. Zrobił saldo na tle księżyca, po czym pognał na przód. – Dokąd się kieruje?! – zawołał do jednego z łowców na wieży obserwacyjnej. Myśliwy spojrzał przez lunetę za odlatującym smokiem. – Na południe panie! – odkrzyknął Czarcioustemu. – Miałeś rację Johannie. Straszliwce zawsze wracają do swojego gniazda. – zwrócił się do Kupczego z szyderczym uśmiechem i obydwaj zaczęli się śmiać pewni swego, że wkrótce Glac trawi w ich ręce. Rozdział XX Następne dwa dni, które Glac spędził w namiocie wyczekując na poranną i wieczorną porcję naparu, minęły szybko. Piorun przychodził do niego codziennie umilając mu czas rozmową. Saphira znikała na całe dni patrolując wyspę, polując i spotykając się z matką. Tematem rozmowy był Glac. Samica Lśniącego Bicza martwił się o przyjaciela i że już nigdy się do niej nie odezwie. Luna uspokajała ją mówiąc, że złość wkrótce mu minie i wszystko będzie dobrze. Po drugiej stronie wyspy Znawcy Smoków dopisywał humor. Siedział na plaży polerując na kolanach swój miecz, który jego Gromogrzmot znalazł piętnaście lat temu na dnie oceanu. Ów smok leżał obok. Mężczyzna przesuwał gładki kamień po ostrzu, które połyskiwało w świetle wschodzącego słońca. Nagle w krzakach za jego plecami rozległ się w szelest. Znawca spojrzał na statek królowej Obrońców Skrzydła. Grupa zamaskowanych postaci przyszykowywała statek do odpłynięcia pod czujnym okiem Mali. Zdajać sobie sprawę, że do żaden z jej ludzi, westchnął przekręcając oczami i założył miecz na plecy, po czym wstał i obrócił się. – Czy ty zawsze musisz przechwycić listy, które wysyłam twojej matce? – spytał stojącego za nim chłopaka. Czternastolatek był podobnej postury, co Glac, miał blond włosy i zielone oczy. Ubrany był w bordową łuskowatą kamizelkę bez rękawów, brązowe spodnie, buty oraz ciemnobrązowe nabite żelaznymi ćwiekami karwasze. Do brązowego pasa miał przypiętą pochwę z sztyletem, a obok niego zwisał topór bojowy. Przy jeźdźcu stał Gruchotnik o zielono – czerwonych łuskach. – Wszystko co się tyczy smoków nie dotyczy tylko jeźdźców, którym przewodzi moja matki, ale także Smoczego Gromu. – odpowiedział mu chłopak. – Oczywiście – odparł ironicznie zamaskowany jeździec. – bo wielki Finn musi wiedzieć wszystko. Tylko czasami zapomina się, że zadaniem Gromu jest uprzykrzanie pracy łowcom, a nie angażowanie się w sprawy innych. – Tak się składa, że Lśniący Bicz to także nasza sprawa, Edrin. Smok rujnuje naszą pracę. Musimy go stąd przepędzić lub oswoić. – rzekł Finn. – Oswajaniem zajmuję się ja. A teraz mów, jesteś tu sam? – zapytał Znawca Smoków. Czternastolatek nie odpowiedział. – Tak myślałem. Nowego też zabrałeś? – chłopak milczał. Edrin westchnął. – Zaprowadź mnie do reszty. – polecił. Finn kiwnął głową, aby ten szedł za nim i wszedł razem ze swoim smokiem między drzewa. – Chodźcie kolego. – Edrin ponownie westchnął zwracając się do swojego smoka i ruszył razem z nim za czternastolatkiem. Tymczasem Glac spacerował po lesie zupełnie sam w pełni sił. Saphira i Piorun chcieli z nim iść, jednak chłopak odmówił ponieważ wolał pobyć w samotności. Samiec Nocnej Furii korzystając z okazji zabrał siostrę na rozmowę w cztery oczy. Zapuścił się w najdalsze zakątki wyspy Berk, które to tej pory mógł jedynie oglądać na mapie. Szedł doliną ciągnącą się od jednego końca wyspy do drugiej i szerokości trzech Miażdżytłuków Kafarów. Co kilka metrów w skalnych ścianach pojawiały się wyjścia z doliny. Dno było pokryte krótką trawą, gdzieniegdzie leżały kamienie różnej wielkości. Glac szedł wolno, nie myślał o niczym, cieszył się chwilą. Cisza była muzyką dla jego uszu, lecza nagle przerwał ją szum skrzydeł. Spojrzał w górę spodziewając się Saphiry, Pioruna lub Luny, jednak zobaczył tylko czyste błękitne niebo. Uznał, że tylko mu się zdawało, więc wzruszając ramionami postanowił iść dalej i zobaczył coś, czego przed chwilą niebyło. Przed sobą miał fioletowego smoka. Gad powolnym krokiem zaczął zmierzać ku niemu. Trzynastolatek nie bał się go, mimo, że spotyka ten gatunek po raz pierwszy. Gdy Gromogrzmot zbliżył się na tyle, że dzieliły ich od siebie milimetry, Glac zaczął się cofać. Wpatrując się w gadzie oczy skręcił ku skalnej ściany i potknął się o kamień, upadając na ziemię i dalej czołgając się. Natrafiwszy na skałę zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma dla niego wyjścia z tej sytuacji i wszystko zależy teraz wyłącznie od smoka. Ten położył łapę na piersi chłopaka, przyszpilając go tym samym do ziemi, po czym zbliżył nozdrza do jego twarzy i zaczął go obwąchiwać. Glac zacisnął zęby mając nadzieję, że smok nie uzna go za wroga. Równocześnie zdał sobie sprawę, że smok musi mieć wątpliwości. Gad wąchał go kilka minut, coś mu nie pasowało. Mimo zapachu smoczej krwi z szala nie pachniał jak łowca, był też za młody. Jednak zapach chłopaka coś mu mówił, skądś go znał, jakby z dawnych lat, gdy był jeszcze pisklakiem. W końcu przestał i spojrzał wprost w oczy Glaca niedowierzając, zamrugał. Gdy chciał już coś powiedzieć długi bursztynowy ogon uderzył go z wielką siłą, strącając go z trzynastolatka. Gromogrzmot uderzył o skalną ścianę po przeciwnej stronie. Ryknął z bólu spadając na ziemię tracąc przytomność. Glac patrzył na niego w milczeniu. Po długiej ciszy zdołał wyszeptać w jego kierunku tylko jedno słowo: – Łamignat. – Zdobycz – z przeciwnej strony dobiegł do niego złowrogi pomruk. Gdy spojrzał w tamtą stronę zamarł. Serce poczęło bić. Twarz zbladła z odpływu krwi, wytrzeszczył oczy, w których gościł strach. Lśniący Bicz o brudno bursztynowych łuskach patrzył prosto na niego. Gad miał mocną, umięśnioną sylwetkę w przeciwieństwie do Saphiry. Z spodu pyska wyrastały mu sztywne pręciki, podobne to tych u Koszmara Ponocnika. Pyska smoka wykrzywił się w złowrogim uśmiechu, oczy błysnęły szaleńczo. Glac przypomniał sobie bursztynową łuskę, którą pokazał mu Lars i zdał sobie sprawę przerażony. Bestia pożerająca ludzi, potwór, stworzony z niewinnego pisklęcia i wychowany przez Viggo. Przed nim stał smok, który za cel miał jedynie wykonywanie poleceń i całkowicie oddany swemu panu. Przed nim stał… Reszir. 'Rozdział XXI' Glac niewiele myśląc zerwał się na równe nogi i ruszył będę przez dolinę nie patrząc za siebie. – Zdobycz chce się bawić? – spytał Reszir i wolnym krokiem zaczął iść tuż za nim. Mógł wzbić się w powietrze i w ułamku sekundy schwytać chłopaka w szpony, tym samym wykonując zadanie, jednak smok chciał się zabawić. Polowania, na które wysyłał go Viggo były jedyną okazją, gdzie mógł się zabawić, a uciekająca i walcząca o życie ofiara, tylko uatrakcyjniała mu to, co jeszcze bardziej go pociągało. Im dłużej to trwało tym bardziej sprawiało mu radość. Glac skręcił w pierwsze, dostrzeżone wyjście, prowadzące do lasu, z nadzieją, że zgubi tym smoka. Wbiegając między drzewa nie zwolnił kroku. Buzująca w jego żyłach adrenalina zmusiła go do szybszego biegu. W końcu schował się za jednym z drzew. Próbował uspokoić oddech, klatka piersiowa poruszała się szybko w rytm wdechów i wydechów trzynastolatka. Glac wyjrzał za drzewa, nie było widać gada. Pewny, że go zgubił gwizdnął z całych sił. To był sygnał dla Saphiry, który wspólnie z Piorunem ustalili wczorajszego wieczoru, dzięki czemu smoczyca mogła być na każde jego wezwanie. Blondyn zaczął w ciszy wyczekiwać na przybycie przyjaciółki. W międzyczasie Edrin udzielał ostrej reprymendy członkom Smoczego Gromu. Finn zażarcie bronił swoich racji, zaś pozostałych siedmioro członków przysłuchiwała się mu w milczeniu stojąc oparci o swe smoki. Obok przywódcy drużyny stała jego siostra Viridi. Dwa lata młodsza od brata dziewczyna o brązowych włosach zaplecionych warkocz, z przodu zaczesane w grzywkę i zielonych szmaragdowych oczach, ubierała się w złocistą koszulkę z krótkim rękawem, brązową spódnicę, ciemnoszare legginsy i czarne skórzane buty. Tak jak reszta zespołu nosiła ciemnobrązowe karwasze nabite żelaznymi ćwiekami oraz brązowy pas z sztyletem. Przy niej leżał ciemnofioletowy z domieszką szarości Wandersmok. Siodło, które miał na grzbiecie posiadało uchwyt na topór jego jeźdźczyni, który obecnie spoczywał w nim całkowicie niepotrzebny. Nieco dalej stało rodzeństwo Jorgenson, czternastoletnia Tara i trzynastoletni Smarkacz. Dziewczyna miała długie rozpuszczone ciemnobrązowe włosy, niebieskooka córka Sączysmarka nosiła krwistoczerwoną koszulkę, ciemnobrązową, skórzaną kamizelkę, spódnicę i buty oraz czarne legginsy. Smarkacz, chłopak o ciemnobrązowych włosach i niebieskich oczach jak siostra, z postury przypominał bardziej Czkawkę niż ojca, był średniego wzrostu, chudej budowy, ubrany w fioletowo – szarą koszulę z krótkim rękawem, czarną, skórzaną kamizelkę, czarne buty i tak jak reszta chłopaków brązowe spodnie. Głowę wieńczył hełm z dwoma zakręconymi, baranimi rogami. Za nimi stały ich smoki, niebiesko – żółta smoczyca Tary z gatunku Koszmar Ponocnik oraz samica Śmiertnika Zębacza Smarkacza o brązowych łuskach z domieszką koloru niebieskiego. O stojącą obok nich skałę obierała się Mala. Dziewczyna miała krótkie blond włosy i szalone ciemnoniebieskie oczy. Jej tunika i spodnie miały brudnozielony. Brudnobrązowa, skórzana kamizelka i buty pokrywały żelazne kolce. Tak jak karwasze nabite żelaznymi ćwiekami były również pas oraz ochraniacze na łokciach i kolanach. Od pasa w tali szedł drugi pas założony w poprzek, do którego na plecach miała przymocowaną włócznię. Jej Thunderclaw, który stał przy niej i czujnie obserwował Znawcę Smoków był barwy granatowej z żółtymi i zielonymi elementami. Nieco dalej stał Eryk, szczupły, średniego wzrostu chłopak pełniący w grupie rolę Smoczej Księgi. Był blondynem o roztrzepanych włosach i oliwkowych oczach, ubranym w szaro – zieloną skórzaną kamizelkę. Brązowe spodnie i ciemnobrązowe buty. Boki spodni jak i pas były wyposażone w liczne kieszonki, w których przechowywał nie zbędne rzeczy. Nie było przy nim smoka, który oddalił się od reszty grupy. Wraz z nim stał Drein, szesnastolatek obierając się o pobliskie drzewo przyglądał się dwójce kłócących się jeźdźców. – Długo będą się tak kłócić? – spytał w końcu Eryka, który pisał, bądź rysował coś w notatniku. – Godzina, góra dwie – odparł mu tamten nie odrywając wzroku od notatnika. – Ale to rzadko się zdarza, chyba, że w sytuacji takiej jak ta. Częściej taka sprzeczka trwa kilka minut. – Pięknie – wymamrotał pod nosem Drein i przewrócił oczami, po czym spuścił głowę. – Mam nadzieje, że Glac bawi się lepiej ode mnie. Edrin i Finn sprzeczali się jeszcze trochę; w końcu rozmowę zakończył zamaskowany jeździec i następnie zwrócił się to pozostałych. Eryk zamknął notes i razem z ołówkiem schował go do jednej z kieszeni w pasie. – Ile razy wam już to mówiłem, nigdy nie wyruszajcie na jakieś niebezpieczne misje bez zgody Astrid, bądź mojej. Macie tylko i wyłącznie ratować smoki i niszczyć ich statki, to wszystko. Nie chcę by któreś z was wróciło do domu bez ręki lub nogi, a tym bardziej głowy. Zrozumiano. – Zamaskowany dobrze gada. – powiedziała samica Ponocnika do samicy Zębacza. – Tak, ale trochę bez sensu. – odparła jej smoczyca. – Czemu? Na to samica Śmiertnika Zębacza nie musiała już odpowiadać, ponieważ z boku dobiegł je głos Mali. – Mówisz, że naszym zadaniem jest ratowaniem smoków i niszczenie statków, a równocześnie chcesz żebyśmy wracali do domu w jednym kawałku. Patrząc na to z naszego punktu widzenia, w naszej pracy istnieje prawdopodobieństwo ryzyka utraty którejś z kończyn, albo w najgorszym przypadku życia, poprzez oberwanie strzałą. I co ty na to? – dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Nie mogąc wypowiedzieć, ani jednego słowa, Edrina zatkało. – Aha! Wiedziałam! Złapałam cię za język! Znawca Smoków westchnął ciężko. – Szaleństwo i talent do niszczenia to ty masz po ojcu, ale rozum już nie. – Jestem w połowie normalna i w połowie szalona, jakbyś nie zauważył. – odparła mu Mala. – Co ty nie powiesz? – szepnął i założył ręce na piersi. Do rozmowy wtrąciła się Viridi. – Edrin, mówiłam Finnowi żebyśmy nie lecieli, ale on się uparł. – dziewczyna chciała obronić brata i resztę. Mówiła to takim głosem jakby za wszystko obwiniała siebie. – Viridi, mówiłem ci, że nie musisz wszystkich usprawiedliwiać, a w szczególności brata. – powiedział Edrin delikatnym głosem. – Właśnie Vi, mówiłem ci, że nie musisz mnie bronić. Sam świetnie daje sobie radę. – odezwał się Finn. – No słusznie, w kłótniach z Edrinem to ty jesteś mistrzem. – odparła mu siostra. – Gdybym za każdym razem nie ratowała nam tyłków przed mamą i przed nim – wskazała na Znawcę – to każda nasza nielegalna akcja kończyłaby się zawieszeniem na miesiąc i sprzątaniem hangaru, że smoczych odchodów. Znawca Smoków wraz całą ekipą poza Dreinem wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem. – A ty co Ponuraku, nie śmiejesz się? – spytał Edrin. Szesnastolatek spojrzał na niego spode łba. – Cały dniami kręcisz się po wiosce, z nikim nie rozmawiasz. Rozumiem, że straciłeś matkę i ojczyma, ale masz jeszcze ojca. – Którego w ogóle nie znam. – odparł szatyn. – Przeżyłeś wiele rzeczy, więc śmierć kogoś bliskiego jest dla ciebie jak machnięcie rękom i w pewnym stopniu cię rozumiem. Ale teraz chodzi mi o coś zupełnie innego. – Co, martwisz się o smoczka? – Nie twoja sprawa. – odwarknął mu Drein i ponownie spuścił głowę. – Możemy się zająć smokiem? – wtrącił się Finn. Edrin doznał wrażenia jakby sprzeczka za chwilę miała zacząć się od nowa, więc oznajmił: – Biczem zajmę się ja, a wy wracacie na Varir. I to teraz! – ostatnie zdanie zamaskowany jeździec wykrzyknął. Był do ewidentny rozkaz. – Wiele razy ci powtarzałem, że słucham tylko rozkazów mojej matki. – warknął Finn. – A ja ci przypominam, że podlegasz nie tylko swojej matce, ale też mi i królowej Mali. Dwóm najważniejszym osobom po przywódczyni Jeźdźców. – upomniał go Edrin. – Nie jesteś moim ojcem, aby wydawać mi polecenia! – krzyknął na całe gardło lider Smoczego Gromu. Twarz zaczerwieniła mu się, że złości. Pozostali mieli wrażenie, że gdyby mógł zapłonąłby żywym ogniem jak Koszmar Ponocnik. Finn mierzył Edrina morderczym spojrzeniem. Miał ochotę rzucić się na niego i udusić gołymi rękami. Obydwaj trwali tak w milczeniu, czekając, aż któryś z nich odezwie się pierwszy. Jednak żaden z nich nie zawahał się nawet, ponieważ wiedzieli, że zyskają przewagę jedynie odpowiadając na słowa przeciwnika. Pozostali włącznie, że smokami w ciszy i z napięciem obserwowali ich, nie myśląc nawet o wtrąceniu się w całą sytuację. Nagle kątem oka syn Hofferson zauważył w cieniu drzew za Znawcą Smoków zarys postaci, który obserwowała ich skrycie. Nieznajomy widząc, że jego obecność została odkryta schował się za drzewem. – Na co się tak patrzysz? – spytał Edrin i odwrócił się chcąc zobaczyć, co dostrzegł młody jeździec. – Tam nic niema. – powiedział nic nie widząc. Finn ignorując zamaskowanego jeźdźca odepchnął go na bok i podszedł bliżej. – Kto tam jest? – spytał twardo. Odczekał chwilę, jednak odpowiedź nie nadeszła. – Łomotoróg – przywołał do siebie smoka. Gruchotnik stanął przy jego boku. – Wyjdziesz stamtąd, czy ma to zrobić sam? Cisza. – Łomotoróg – smok wiedząc, co namyśli ma jego jeździec, otworzył pysk, w którym pojawił się ognisty blask. – Liczę do trzech. – ostrzegł czternastolatek. – Raz… – Nasz Finn chyba nie czuje się najlepiej. – szepnęła Mala do kuzyna. – Wiesz, gdybym ja przewodniczył grupie jeźdźców, to też bym zwariował. – odpowiedział Smarkacz dość głośno jednak nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, poza Tarą, która pokręciła głową. – Dwa… Wychodzisz, czy nie? 'Rozdział XXII' – Na pewno tego chcesz? – spytał głos dochodzący za drzewa. – Bo ja bym na twoim miejscu uważał na słowa. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w drzewo, na ich twarzach pojawił się szok i niedowierzanie. Znali ten głos, a w szczególności Finn i Viridi. Ostatni raz rodzeństwo słyszało go pięć lat temu, dzień przed tym, zanim Viggo zniszczył Berk. – Tata? – szepnął niedowierzając Finn. Za drzewa wyszedł zarys postaci, która podszedła do światła. Słońce oświetliło jego twarz. – Zgadza się – przytaknął Czkawka. Wtem z cienia wystrzelił jak strzała smoczy łeb. Windstriker zaczął omiatać wzrokiem otoczenie aż natrafił na osobę, którą szukał. Ryknął radośnie. – Cierń? – Drein uniósł głowę nie wierząc w to, co usłyszał. Smok ruszył go niemu. – Cierń! – wykrzyknął, gdy gadzi łeb wtulił się w niego, prawie przewracając na ziemię. – Co ty tu robisz gadzie jeden? – Lepsze pytanie, co on tu robi. – Smarkacz wskazał na Czkawkę. – Przecież z cytadeli nie da się wyjść. co nie Mala. Mala? – zwrócił się do kuzynki. Ta zaś szukała czegoś w krzakach, za drzewami i pod kamieniami. Podeszła do swojego smoka, podniosła jego łapę i zajrzała pod nią. – Czego szukasz? – spytał. – Sprawdzam, czy to wszystko nie jest sprawką taty i ciotki – odpowiedziała mu po chwili dziewczyna. – Ich stać na takie numery… – Ale wiesz, że pod łapą Łamignata nie daliby rady się zmieścić? – powiedziała Tara. – …Co to pytania masz rację drogi kuzynie. Ucieczka jest wykluczona i wręcz niemożliwa. – odpowiedziała Smarkaczowi, całkowicie ignorując kuzynkę. – Sprawdzę jeszcze na drzewie. Mala podszedła do najbliższego drzewa i zaczęła się po nim wspinać. – Widzę, że wdała się w Mieczyka. – skomentował Czkawka widząc jak dziewczyna włazi na drzewo. – Ale w odpowiednich sytuacjach jest bardziej rozgarnięta od niego. – odparł mu Edrin. – Ale jak ty właściwie stamtąd uciekłeś? – To długa historia, opowiem wam później. – Tata! – krzyknęła Viridi i wtuliła się w ojca. W tym czasie jej Wandersmok podszedł do Dreina i Ciernia. Smok zainteresowany nowym znajomym oderwał się od przyjaciela. Gady obwąchiwały się wzajemnie, by po chwili dotykać się rogami nosowymi. – Cześć kochanie, co tu robisz? – brunet ucieszył się na widok córki. – Spytaj się swojego synalka – Edrin wskazał na Finna. – Mnie? – spytał chłopak, zdziwiony. – Już nie udawaj. Tatuś się zjawił i udajesz potulnego baranka. On tak zawsze – zwrócił się do Haddocka. – Przed Astrid udaje wspaniałego synka, a jak tylko ona zniknie uważa się za wodza i nikogo nie słucha. – Z tym wodzem to przesadziłeś. Jestem tylko posłuszny rodzinie, to źle? – odparł Finn. – Ale oprócz matki powinieneś słuchać też innych. – skarcił go Czkawka. – Nie myśl, że bez mojej wiedzy będziesz robił, co ci się żywnie podoba. Będę cię miał na oku. Czternastolatek założył ręce na piersi, Łomotoróg zaskrzeczał do niego. – Co? Gruchotnik wskazał głową na Czkawkę. – Oszalałeś? To mój ojciec! Smok odwrócił głowę od swego jeźdźca i zaczął obserwować otoczenie. – A tak na poważnie, co tu robicie? – spytał Haddock. W między czasie Viridi oderwała się od niego i podbiegła do swojego smoka, gdy ten zaczął bawić się z Cierniem. Koszmar Ponocnik przyglądał się Windstrikerowi nieprzyjaznym wzrokiem. – Zguba, nie wolno. To jeden z nas. – zabroniła jej zdecydowanie Tara. Smoczyca położyła się niezadowolona. – Ja przypłynąłem tu z Malą, aby złapać Lśniącego Bicza, a oni przylecieli tu dzisiaj. – Znawca Smoków wskazał na Smoczy Grom. – To ten smok nie mieszka u was? – Zamieszkała sobie tutaj razem srebrnooką Nocną Furią i jej pisklakiem. Od kilku tygodni atakuje statki łowców, uwalnia smoki i zabija całą załogę. Jak dalej pójdzie to sama zginie. – Są tu Nocne Furie? – spytał zaskoczony Czkawka, tonem niezainteresowanego Biczem. Edrin od razu go przejrzał. – Nawet nie próbuj jej oswoić – ostrzegł go. – Ja raz próbowałem i o mało nie straciłem głowy. Kiedy spróbowałem z nią porozmawiać, ryknęła mi tylko, że nie ma zamiaru opiekować się pisklakiem. Naprawdę trudny przypadek. – Jak je znaleźliście? – spytał brunet. Edrin wzruszył ramionami. – Dzieciaki na jednej z misji je spotkali. Atakowali jeden z statków łowców, gdy pojawiły się z nikąd razem z Biczem. Gdy wrócili, Finn poinformował mnie o wszystkim. Szczerbaty nawet się ucieszył, ale kiedy Viridi wspomniała, że smoczyca ma srebrne oczy, jego entuzjazm jak szybko się pojawił tak zniknął. Mi nie chciał nic mówić, ale najwyraźniej miał kiedyś do czynienia z tą samicą. – opowiedział mu o wszystkim. Do rozmowy wtrącił się Finn, który dotychczas przysłuchiwał się wszystkiemu razem z Ognioskokiem. – Wybacz, Edrin, ale musimy oswoić Bicza. – przypomniał zamaskowanemu chłopak. Znawca Smoków jęknął. – Widzisz i właśnie o tym mówię. – zwrócił się do Czkawki. – Zmiana planów kolego, ja zajmuję się Biczem, a wy zabieracie Czkawkę na Varir. Młody Haddock skrzywił się na tę propozycję i popatrzył na jeźdźca niechętnie. Westchnął. – Okej, wy… Niedane było mu dokończyć słowa, które ucieszyłoby Edrina, ponieważ z lasu rozległ się przerażający ryk. Zguba na sam dźwięk złożyła wachlarze przestraszona. – Lśniący Bicz? – odezwała się Tara. – Nie to coś gorszego. – odparł Edrin. – Reszir. – powiedział ze zgrozą. – Burza tam poleciała! – krzyknął przerażony Eryk, pokazując palcem w stronę, z której dochodził ryk. – Łomotoróg! – krzyknął Finn. Gruchotnik natychmiastowo wzbił się w powietrze, wydając ryk, będący rozkazem dla pozostałych smoków, które wzbiły się w powietrze tuż za nim i zaczęły latać w kółko nad głowami swoich jeźdźców, jakby na coś czekając. – Leć z nimi. – polecił Cierniowi Drein. Windstriker spojrzał na niego, potem na smoki, ponownie na przyjaciela, po czym wzbił się w górę dołączając do reszty smoków. Te natychmiast ruszyły naprzeciw niebezpiecznemu przeciwnikowi. – Reszta za mną! – rozkazał Edrin. – I nie rozdzielać się! W pobliżu mogą się kręcić łowcy! – Edrin, kim jest Reszir? – zapytał Czkawka nie rozumiejąc nic z całej sytuacji. – Lepiej nie pytaj przyjacielu. – odpowiedział Znawca Smoków, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. – Gdy go spotkasz, przekonasz się, że Oszołomostrach Drago to dobry smok. Ruszył, a zanim pozostali. Czkawka nie mając najmniejszego wyboru poszedł z nimi. 'Rozdział XXIII' – Boisz się dzieciaku? – do Glaca dotarł złowieszczy głos Reszira. Smok był tuż za drzewem, za którym krył się chłopak. – Czuję twój strach. Strach ofiary chcącej uciec przed prześladowcą. Nie bój się, nie zamierzam cię zabić. Mój ojciec kazał mi przynieść cię żywego… i całego. Glac nie mógł się poruszyć, zupełnie jakby doznał paraliżu. Bo owszem doznał… ze strachu. Nagle gadzia szczęka zacisnęła zęby na drzewie. Gad wyrywał je z korzeniami i odrzucił na sporą odległość. Chłopak ponownie zobaczył błękitne oczy wypełnione szaleństwem i rządzą krwi oraz złowieszczy uśmiech. Stanął naprzeciw bestii i dobył sztyletu, jedynej broni, którą przy sobie miał i, z którą nigdy się nie rozstawał. – No proszę, ofiara się broni? – zadrwił Reszir. – W końcu jakaś odmiana. No bo wiesz, zwykle ludzie i smoki przede mną uciekają. Z wyjątkiem tych przy głupawych pupilków jeźdźców. Trzeba być kompletnym idiotą, aby mnie zaatakować. Gad zaczął zbliżać się do Glaca. zmuszając go tym, aby trzynastolatek zaczął się cofać. Potwór wyciągnął długą szyję ku niemu, chcąc wzbudzić w nim jeszcze większy strach, szczerząc pobrudzone zaschniętymi plamami ciemnoczerwonej cieczy kły. Gdy łuskowaty nos miał już dotknąć głowy blondyna, ten szybkim ruchem skaleczył Bicza w górną wargę. Reszir jak poparzony ogniem cofnął głowę, wyprostował szyję. Przez moment patrzył niewidzącym wzrokiem zszokowany. W końcu mięsistym językiem oblizał nic nie znaczącą rankę, po czym ponownie na jego pysku zagościł złowrogi uśmiech skierowany do ofiary. – Nigdy się tak dobrze nie bawiłem. – powiedział zachwycony i ponownie zaczął zbliżać się do Glaca, tym razem szybszym krokiem. Glac znów zaczął się cofać. Niestety miał pecha. Wywrócił się i dalej czołgał się na plecach. Gdy myślał, że już po nim, z nieba niczym kamień spadła na niego Saphira, osłaniając go swym ciałem. Po chwili na głaz obok wskoczył Piorun. Nocna Furia ryknęła na bursztynowego smoka i przyjęła pozycję gotową do ataku. Zaskoczony Reszir odskoczył do tyłu i skulił się. – Może zabawisz się z kimś swojego pokroju – warknęła smoczyca. – tchórzu. Bestia wydała siebie wściekły ryk. Lśniące Bicze stanęły na tylnych łapach. Smocze cielska zderzyły się, że sobą niczym dwa byki i gady zaczęły się ze sobą siłować. Mimo, że Reszir był nieco większy od Saphiry i masywniejszy, to smoczyca okazała się silniejsza i to ona parła naprzód. Łby smoków na długich szyjach wiły się jak olbrzymie węże gryząc się, atakując głównie oczy i podgardle, próbując tym zdobyć przewagę nad przeciwnikiem. Nagle łapa Reszira natrafiła na uskok i dwa smoki sturlały się z pagórka, znikając Glacowi z oczu. Teraz słyszał tylko odgłosy nie przerwanej walki. – Glac, chodź, zmywajmy się stąd! – ryknął Piorun. – Nie Piorun! Nie możemy zostawić jej samej! – odparł mu chłopak i ruszył pędem ku Saphirze. Nocna Furia pobiegła za nim. Pobiegł w dół pagórka, mijając przy tym połamane drzewa. Odgłosy walki były coraz głośniejsze i głośniejsze, aż trzynastolatek ponownie znalazł się w dolinie, dokładnie sporych rozmiarów polanie się w niej znajdującej. Na środku niej Saphira przyszpiliła Reszira do ziemi. Gad pod jej łapami był całkowicie unieruchomiony. Lśniące Bicze mierzyły się, że sobą morderczym wzrokiem. – Glac musimy uciekać! – nalegał Piorun stając za przyjacielem. – Saphira kazała mi cię stąd zabrać, rozumiesz?! – dodał mając nadzieję, że to przekona chłopaka. – Nie zostawię jej! – krzyknął chłopak, zdawał się całkowicie ignorować czarnego smoka. Piorun westchnął. – Nie zostawiasz mi wyboru, przyjacielu. – rzekł, po czym wykonał pół obrót i uderzając Glaca ogonem na tyle mocno by stracił przytomność i na tyle, by go nie zabić. Trzynastolatek runął na trawę nieprzytomny, nie zdążywszy nawet zareagować. Niestety całą sytuację kątem oka widział Reszir. Udając mu się jakoś wyciągnąć tylną łapę spod ciała Saphiry i korzystając z okazji, że jego niedoszła ofiara jest nie przytomna, kopnął smoczycę z całej siły w brzuch. Niebieskołuska ryknęła z bólu i upadła na bok, kuląc się. Bestia szybko podniosła się z ziemi i ruszyła na chłopaka. Piorun skoczył stając przed trzynastolatkiem, osłaniając go. Reszir stanąwszy przed nim, zamachnął się łapą. Kiedy prawe oko Nocnej Furii spotkało się z ostrym jak brzytwa szponem, młody smok zawył z bólu. Cios był na tyle silny, że odrzuciło go na daleko na bok od przyjaciela. Piorun ryknął, gdy jego grzbiet wylądował na twardej ziemi porośniętą trawą. Przeturlał się na brzuch, niestety pulsujący ból, który ogarnął jego głowę, nie pozwolił mu wstać. Zamknął prawe oko, spod powieki ciekła krew. – Odważny jesteś jak na Nocną Furię. – powiedział Reszir. Nie brzmiało to jednak jak pochwała. Piorun zbierając resztki sił, podniósł z trudem głowę. Ze zgrozą uświadomił sobie, że Lśniący Bicz stoi tuż nad nim. Reszir przez chwilę przyglądał się młodemu samcowi, po czym rzekł: – Wiesz kiedy tak na ciebie patrzę, to nie wyglądasz najlepiej. Pozwolisz zatem, że poprawię twój wygląd na bardziej… przerażający. Smok rzucił się na Pioruna. Ciało smoka przeszyła fala bólu. Bestia jedną łapą przetrzymała głowę Nocnej Furii, drugą zadawała rany. Kłapnięciem paszczy gad odgryzł Piorunowi połowę lewego ucha. Szponami poszarpał krawędzie skrzydeł i lotki. Nocna Furia zacisnęła zęby. Smok nie stawiał oporu, ponieważ wiedział, że to pogorszy sprawę. Cierpliwie czekał aż katorga się skończy. Skończywszy, Reszir stanął przed młodym smokiem i z dumą podziwiał swoje dzieło. Oślepiony na jedno oko z ciałem pokrytym bliznami, Piorun został oszpecony do końca życia. W między czasie Saphira doszła do siebie. Widząc stan w jakim znalazł się jej brat wpadła w szał, w jej oczach ponownie pojawiły się czerwone żyłki. – Nie! – ryknęła, jednym susem znalazła się obok gada. Zacisnęła kły na jego ogonie, miażdżąc kości i przecinając mięso. Reszir zaryczał, ale nim zorientował się co się dzieje, smoczyca zdążyła odskoczyć trzymając w paszczy jedną czwartą jego ogona. – Jeszcze ci mało, jaszczurko? – warknął wściekle bursztynowy smok stając naprzeciw niej. Saphira odrzuciła odgryziony fragment i ryknęła, dając mu do zrozumienia, że się go nie boi. – Ach tak? Pokażę ci kto jest silniejszy! Reszir stanął na tylnych łapach, rozpostarł olbrzymie skrzydła rzucając cień na smoczycę. Rozwarł szeroko paszczę, w głębi gardła pojawił się błękitny blask. Gad szykował się do zionięcia ogniem. Nagle w powietrzu rozległ się świst. Bestia poczuła kłujący ból w grzbiecie. Spojrzał przez ramię i zobaczył kolce Śmiertnika Zębacza tkwiące mu w grzbiecie. Spojrzał w górę. Łomotoróg i reszta smoków leciała wprost na niego. – I co teraz zrobisz, tchórzu? – spytała z drwiną Saphira. Reszir spojrzał na nią wyszczerzając kły. – Zaraz wrócę, pięknołuska. – odparł nadwyraz spokojnie i wzbił się w powietrze. Wykonując beczkę, zawisnął wyżej od przeciwników. – Brać go! – rozkazał Łomotoróg. Reszir uśmiechnął się szyderczo i silnym machnięciem skrzydeł, wywołał potężny podmuch powietrza, który posłał smoki na ziemię. Reszir jednak zdołał umknąć przed falą uderzeniową, wzbijając się wyżej. Potwór zaśmiał się. – To wszystko na co was stać?! Odpowiedział mu ryk, dochodzący za niego. To Burza odzyskała przytomność i ruszyła na ratunek przyjaciołom. Reszir ruszył mu naprzeciw, jednak niedoceniał przeciwnika. Gdy dzieliło ich tylko kilka metrów smoczyca ryknęła z całych sił. Reszir tak jak przeciwne mu smoki wylądował na ziemi. Gromogrzmot wylądował obok Saphiry. – Może i jest silny, ale nie dla mnie. – zwróciła się do błękitnookiej. Reszir podniósł się ziemi obolały i ryknął wściekle w ich stronę. Tuż za nim drużyna Łomotoroga doszła do siebie i okrążyła smoka. Bursztynowy samiec zrozumiał, że znajduję się w pułapce. Przyjmując pozycję obronną, zaczął ryczeć na gady, te odwzajemniły mu się tym samym. Na przód wystąpił Cierń i zioną w smoka strumieniem gorącego powietrza. Reszir osłonił się skrzydłem, po czym, gdy Windstriker przestał atakować wysunął szybko długą szyję i kłapnął zębami, kilka milimetrów od szyi szarego smoka. – Cierń nie! – z dala dobiegł Windstrikera krzyk. Smok spojrzał w las, w momencie, gdy Edrin, Czkawka i Smoczy Grom z niego wybiegli. Reszir korzystając z okazji wzbił się w powietrze i odleciał, poprzysięgając zemstę. – No i smok nam uciekł. – podsumowała Mala – Uciekł przez Dreina. – powiedział Smarkacz. – Gdybyś nie krzyknął jak durny mielibyśmy go. – zwrócił się do szatyna. Szesnastolatek patrzył na niego wzrokiem zabójcy. – To nie jego wina. – odezwał się Edrin. – Bał się jedynie o swojego smoka. Ty byś się nie bał gdyby inny smok próbował Szpiclot przegryźć gardło? – Właśnie mądralo. – warknął Drein. – Hej spokojnie, ja tylko żartowałem. – bronił się Smarkacz. – Oczywiście, żebym się bał, gdyby tak ślicznej bestii jak mojej stało się coś złego. – chłopak podszedł i przytulił się do swojego wierzchowca. Śmiertnik Zębacz zamruczał zadowolony. Znawca Smoków westchnął patrząc na Saphirę. – Pora zająć się smokiem. – rzekł i podszedł powoli do smoczycy nie zrywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Stanąwszy przed Biczem ukłonił się jej. Niebieskołuska przez chwilę przyglądała mu się zainteresowaniem, po czym prostując szyję wypięła dumnie pierś i złożyła skrzydła. Nagle obok rozległ się bolesny jęk. Piorun próbował wstać, chciał podejść do Glaca, jednak nie zdołał zrobić nawet kroku. Znów upadł z jękiem. Rany paliły go niczym żywy ogień, krew sączyła się z nich, by następnie kroplami spaść na ziemię. Zamaskowany jeździec podszedł do niego. Dłonią pogładził delikatnie smoczy łeb, spokojnym głosem szepnął do Nocnej Furii, by była spokojna. Znawca spojrzał na leżącego Glaca. – Zajmij się nim. – rzekł do Czkawki. Haddock od razu podbiegł do młodego samca. Przykucnął i położył dłoń na czarnych łuskach. Piorun spojrzał na niego czujnie zdrowym okiem. Usta bruneta wygięły się w nieśmiałym uśmiechu, chcąc przekazać smokowi, że jest przyjacielem. Kiedy jeździec był w połowie drogi do nieprzytomnego chłopaka rozległ się ryk Nocnej Furii i z wysokiej skały zeskoczyła Luna lądując tuż przed nim, zagradzając drogę do trzynastolatka. – A ty dokąd Edrin, hmm? – spytała retorycznie smoczyca. – O Luna, jak miło cię widzieć. – powiedział zaskoczony jeździec. Był zmieszany i wystraszony pojawieniem się samicy. – Wiesz, właśnie miałem cię szukać, no bo jak jeszcze nie zauważyłaś Piorun jest w kiepskim stanie. Luna spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie. Srebrne oczy skierowały się na młodego samca. Czarna smoczyca rozpoznała rany na ciele syna, czarny smok spojrzał ku niej, jej wzrok skierował się na Saphirę. – Reszir? – spytała jej. Niebieskołuska przytaknęła kiwnięciem głowy. – Wiedziałam. – Jeśli pozwolisz zajmiemy się twoim synem, ale najpierw musisz nam oddać chłopca – zaproponował Znawca Smoków. – Hola, hola! – Nocna Furia cofnęła się tak, że Glac znalazł się pod nią, jego głowa była pod jej piersią. – Nie tak prędko, na razie to moje pisklę. Najpierw zawrzemy umowę. – Umowę? – Oddam wam Glaca, ale pod jednym warunkiem. – Jakim? – Zostawicie mnie w spokoju, a mając na myśli „w spokoju”, przestaniecie nalegać, abym związała się z Alfą. Zabierzecie również na Varir moje dzieci. – powiedziała srebrnooka. – Oczywiście, zabierzemy Saphirę i zajmiemy się twoim synem póki nie wyzdrowieje. – zgodził się Edrin. – Piorun płynie z wami i zostaje tam na stałe. – rzekła stanowczo i zaczęła iść w stronę Smoczego Gromu, dokładnie w stronę Łomotoroga. – Będzie pilnował, czy, aby na pewno dotrzymacie umowy. Bo jeśli nie, kula plazmy z nocnego nieba – stanęła naprzeciw smoka Finna – i bum. Już po Gruchotniku – Łomotoróg zaczął warczeć rozumiejąc, że Nocna Furia mu grozi, niestety na niej nie zrobiło to wrażenia i po chwili odeszła w stronę Pioruna. – A Glac rozpłynie się w powietrzu i nigdy go już nie zobaczycie. A tego byście nie chcieli, prawda kuternogo? – te słowa był skierowane prosto do Czkawki. Luna niczym kot otarła się o nogawki jego spodni. – W co ty pogrywasz? – spytał ostro Haddock. Smoczyca spojrzała na niego z góry. – Ja w nic. – odparła spokojnie. – Chcę tylko spokoju. Ale jeśli będę chciała pobawić się w ratowanie gatunku, sama przyjdę. Luna przeskoczyła nad synem i zbliżyła się do jego głowy. – Synku – powiedziała czule i polizała lewą powiekę. Młody smok jęknął. – Ci, wszystko będzie dobrze. – szepnęła do niego. – Umowa stoi? – spytała Edrina. – Stoi. – zgodził się bez chwili wahania tamten. – A więc dobrze. – rzekła Luna, odeszła parę kroków od Pioruna. – Mam nadzieję, że zobaczymy się następnym razem w bardziej przyjacielskich okolicznościach. Po tym wzbiła się w powietrze i odleciała znikając za drzewami. – Nadal chcesz ją oswajać? – spytał Edrin Czkawki. – Zawsze taka jest? – Taka już jej natura. – Znawca rozłożył ręce. Saphira podeszła do nieprzytomnego przyjaciela. – Glac – trąciła go nosem Edrin podszedł do nich. – Wszystko będzie dobrze – próbował pocieszyć samice Lśniącego Bicza. Ta spojrzała na niego z nadzieją w oczach. – Glac, Saphira i Piorun popłyną ze mną i z Obrońcami, Czkawka, ty polecisz z Finnem i Gromem. – polecił brunetowi i drużynie. – Może lepiej jak popłynę z wami? – spytał Czkawka mając nadzieję, że Edrin pozwoli mu być przy synu. – Nie przyjacielu – nie zgodził się zamaskowany jeździec. – Leć z Finnem i pozostałymi, ja zajmę się Glac. Czkawka zawiedziony dołączył do Smoczego Gromu, następnie razem z starszym synem dosiadł Łomotoroga i odlecieli na czele grupy jeźdźców. Edrin wziął trzynastolatka na ręce. Saphira wzięła w zęby jego włócznię, po czym podszedła do brata, złapała go delikatnie ogonem i wsadziła na swój grzbiet. Piorun zawył z bólu, gdy ogon smoczycy ścisnął rany. Oboje udali się na plażę, na której czekali Obrońcy Skrzydła. 'Rozdział XXIV' Glac ocknął się dopiero na drugi dzień. Słysząc szum morza, od razu domyślił się, że znajduje się na statku. Z jękiem podniósł się na łóżku, złapał się za tył głowy i rozmasował bolące miejsce. Na stoliku obok łóżka stał talerz kawałkiem świeżego chleba i kubek wody. Jednym łykiem opróżnił kubek i zjadł chleb, gasząc pragnienie i głód. Potem postanowił opuścić pomieszczenie; wstał z łóżka i gdy podszedł do drzwi, pchnął je lekko. Drzwi ze skrzypnięciem otworzyły się, Glac poczuł ulgę, nie znajdował się na statku łowców. Przyszło mu do głowy, że to statek Larsa. Opuścił kajutę i korytarzem, co kilka centymetrów mijając drzwi, a następnie schodami wyszedł na pokład. Panował tam ruch. Grupa czterech zamaskowanych postaci siedziało wokół Saphiry i opatrywało jej rany, druga grupa robiła to samo z Piorunem. Nocna Furia miała już zawiniętą bandażem głowę, ucho, dwoje ludzi przemywało i opatrywało mu rany, druga dwójka zszywała krawędzie skrzydeł. Trzynastolatek zdał sobie sprawę, że znajduje się na statku Obrońców Skrzydła. Nie opodal na macie leżał dużych rozmiarów wąż. Gdy spostrzegł obcego podniósł się i zaczął czujnie obserwować chłopaka cicho posykując. – Śliz – na mostku kapitana za Glaca stała kobieta, dumna i poważna. – To nas gość. A gości nie można źle traktować. – smok od razu się uspokoił i położył powrotem, opierając głowę na ciele i dalej obserwując nieznajomego. Kobieta spojrzała podejrzliwie na trzynastolatka. – Wybacz mu, nie ufa nowo poznanym, z resztą tak samo jak ja, w końcu go wychowałam. – powiedziała z powagą. – Kim pani jest? – spytał blondyn. – Jestem Mala, królowa Obrońców Skrzydła. A ty, znajdujesz się na moim statku nie z mojej, ani własnej woli, chłopcze. – rzekła. – Edrin! – zawołała. Po chwili obok Glaca zjawił się Znawca Smoków. – Co jest Mala? – spytał. – Zajmij się swoim gościem. – rozkazała. – Nie chcę, żeby kręcił mi się po statku. Odeszła. – No cóż, chodź za mną. – polecił Edrin wzruszając ramionami i ruszył w kierunku dziobu statku. Glac podreptał za nim, czując na sobie nieprzychylnie nastawionej załogi. – Wybacz jej, ale Mala zawsze taka jest wobec nowopoznanych. – zamaskowany jeździec odezwał się jako pierwszy, gdy znaleźli się na dziobie. – Nie darzy nikogo zaufaniem, jeśli go lepiej nie pozna. Dodatkowo, jeśli coś powiesz, może to obrócić przeciw tobie, więc lepiej uważaj na słowa. – Ten Slitherwing naprawdę jest jej? – spytał wskazując kciukiem za siebie na wężowatego smoka. – Śliz? Należy zarówno do niej jak i do mnie, wychowaliśmy go wspólnie – powiedział opierając się o barierki. – Ale oprócz niego mam jeszcze Thornada, stadko Szybkich Szpiców… – Szybkich Szpiców? – powiedział zaskoczony Glac. Na Arso Szpice były uważane za smoki nie śmiertelnie niebezpieczne i nie zdolne to wytresowania, a tu jakiś jeździec mówi mu, że ma ich całe stado. – Co w tym dziwnego? – zdziwił się Edrin. – Jakbyś nie wiedział jestem Znawcą Smoków i wytresowanie dla mnie Szybkiego Szpica jest jak wytresowanie Straszliwca. Z resztą nie masz się czego bać, mam ich tylko piątkę. Tylko one przeżyły z całego stada, po tym jak łowcy urządzili sobie na nie polowanie. – Glac wyczuł smutek w jego głosie, gdy wypowiadał ostatnie zdanie. – To ty jesteś tym słynnym Znawcom Smoków z Sord, który pokonał Drago Krwawdonia? – zapytał blondyn. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że rozmawia właśnie z jedną z żywych legend wikingów, jednym z najbardziej znanych Smoczych jeźdźców. W jego głosie czuć było niezadowolenie, co zauważył Edrin. Chłopak zdawał się zobaczyć kogoś innego. – Spodziewałeś się tępego osiłka o barach jak szafa i rozumem wielkości orzecha? – zażartował jeździec. – Nie. Ja… – Okej, w porządku, nie musisz się tłumaczyć. – przerwał mu Edrin. – Każdy tak reaguje, niektórzy czasami się śmieją, ale potem są zawiedzeni. Rozmawiałem trochę z Saphirą za nim się obudziłeś. Powiedziała mi to i owo. Skąd miałeś moją książkę? – Kupiłem od Larsa. – odparł krótko Glac cały czas zerkając na wielkie kremowe rogi wystające z wody i zwracając uwagę na nietypową prędkość statku. – Tak jak podejrzewałem. – Nie rozumiem. – Z rok temu zniknęła ona z mojego domu. Podejrzewałem, że to on wkradł się do mnie w nocy i ją zabrał. Rozmawiałem o tym z nim kilka razy, ale nie przyznał się. – Lars gra w karty. – powiedział Glac nie wiedząc czemu. Znawca machnął ręką. – Wszyscy na Varir o tym wiedzą. – odparł. – Co wieczór przesiaduje w karczmie, popija piwo lub ogrywa ludzi w karty. Glac znów zerknął na rogi. – Mogę o coś spytać? – powiedział z niepokojem, chcąc zmienić temat starego kupca na ten, który interesował go odkąd wszedł na dziób. – Tak? – Dlaczego statek płynie tak szybko? I co to za rogi wystające z wody? Nie wyglądają na jego część. – Aaa… - zawołał jakby o czymś sobie przypominając. Edrin wyprostował i spojrzał na trzynastolatka uśmiechając się pod hełmem. – Pozwól, że ci kogoś przedstawię. – rzekł i wyskoczył za burdę. Chłopak podbiegł natychmiast do barierki i wyjrzał. O dziwo zobaczył Edrina stojącego do pasa w wodzie. – Zaskoczony? – spytał wyraźnie zadowolony. – Jak ty… - Glac niw mógł wypowiedzieć z siebie, ani jednego słowa. – To proste. – odparł krótko Edrin, obrócił w palcach włócznię i uderzył harpunem w wodę. Nagle statek zaczął się podnosić. Mala i Obrońcy Skrzydła złapali się czego mogli, niektórzy trzymali się nawet Saphiry. Blondyn złapał się barierki. Nagle po bokach statku wynurzyły się ogromne skrzydła. Woda obniżyła się i wynurzyła się płaska powierzchnia, z której okazało się wyrastają rogi, i na której stał Edrin. W powietrzu rozległ się ryk i Glac zdał sobie sprawę, że statek stoi na wielkim morskim smoku. – Mam Śliza, Thornada, stadko Szpiców i Furis – wskazał włócznią na smoka, obracając się do trzynastolatka tyłem. – Ogniową Burzę, której jajo znalazłem na Północnych Rynkach, w gnieździe Sandbustera. – Znawca znów obrócił się do Glaca. – Jeśli pozyska zaufanie smoka zrobi dla ciebie wszystko. Wtem Saphira skoczyła z statku na lewy róg smoczycy i położyła się wygodnie owijając ogon wokół niego. – Uwielbiam widoki na morze. – rzekła zachwycona. – Spokojny szum fal, zachody słońca. Mogłabym tak siedzieć tygodniami, a nie znudzi mi się to. – Nic cię nie boli? – spytał z troską chłopak. Saphira spojrzała na niego. – Te zadrapania? – prychnęła rozbawiona. – To nic w porównaniu z tym, co zrobiłam Reszirowi. – Co mu zrobiłaś? – Opowiem ci później. – odparła uśmiechając się sprytnie. Nagle ni stąd, ni zowąd pojawił się niebieski Gromogrzmot. – Już jesteś Thornado. – powiedział na przywitanie Edrin. – I jak zjadłeś coś? Smok spojrzał na niego. – Dobrze wiesz, że im bliżej Varir, tym więcej ryb, więc po co się pytasz? Znawca Smoków wzruszył ramionami. – Tak mam w zwyczaju, przecież wiesz. – odparł. Thornado spojrzał na Glaca i zamarł jakby zobaczył kogoś, kogo od lat nie widział. – Hej staruszku, wszystko dobrze? – spytał Edrin. Smok otrząsnął się i spojrzał na niego obrażony. – Prosiłem cię, żebyś nie nazywał mnie staruszkiem. Jest pomiędzy nami tylko rok różnicy. Ile mam ci przypominać. – Ej no, spokojnie Thornado. – mężczyzna chciał uspokoić smoka. – Możemy lecieć na ten patrol? – spytał zniecierpliwiony Gromogrzmot. Edrin bez słowa wsiadł na smoka, po czym gad wzbił się w powietrze. Resztę dnia Glac i Saphira mieli dla siebie. Siadając obok Pioruna, niebieskołuska opowiedziała chłopakowi o wszystkim co się wydarzyło. Blondyn przysłuchiwał się wszystkiemu w ciszy, nie odezwał się nawet, gdy Saphira wspomniała o Czkawce, Lunie i nawet o tym, jak Reszir okaleczył Pioruna. Trzynastolatek przytulił się jedynie delikatnie do młodego smoka, szepcąc: Współczuję, na co ten odparł cichym pomrukiem. Gdy nastał wieczór załoga oraz sama królowa udali się do swoich kajut. Mala schodząc pod pokład rzuciła chłopakowi nieprzyjazne spojrzenie. Kiedy na pokładzie zostali tylko Glac, Saphira, Piorun i śpiący Śliz, z patrolu wrócili Edrin i Thornado, którzy od razu udali się na spoczynek. Gromogrzmot ułożył się na pokładzie naprzeciwko przyjaciół i nim zasnął nie spuszczał wzroku z trzynastolatka. Sam Glac poszedł spać późno w nocy, kiedy wracał do kajuty, mijając kajutę Królowej usłyszał rozmowę, pomiędzy nią, a Edrinem. Zdołał jednak usłyszeć jedno zdanie lub jego część, ponieważ przyciszyli głosy słysząc kroki. – …jeśli twoi ludzie Mala zdołają zrobić siodło do jutra, od razu możesz poddać go próbie. Blondyn zrozumiał to jako zgodę jeźdźca. Po chwili udało mu się usłyszeć jeszcze samą królową: – I tak zrobię. Drzwi kajuty zamknęły się. Glac odszedł wiedząc, że już więcej się niczego nie dowie. Rozdział XXV thumb|left|300px|Saphira O poranku obudziło go głośne pukanie do drzwi. Glac niechętnie wstał i ubrał się, po czym sprawdził kto to. W drzwiach zastał jednego z ludzi Mali. – Królowa Mala i Znawca Smoków czekają na ciebie na pokładzie. – mężczyzna przekazał mu wiadomość cichym głosikiem. – O co chodzi? – To nic wielkiego, tylko prośba królowej. – rzekł zamaskowany człowiek i pobiegł w głąb korytarza zanim chłopak zdążył spytać, czego chce od niego królowa Obrońców Skrzydła. Trzynastolatek udał się na miejsce, myśląc, że Mala chce z nim porozmawiać i lepiej go poznać, bo wczoraj zauważył, że nie darzy go zaufaniem. na zewnątrz tak jak mówił posłaniec czekali Mala i Edrin, jednak uwagę blondyna przykuło coś innego. Na środku leżała Saphira w otoczeniu Obrońców. Na grzbiecie miała misternie wykonane proste, brązowe skórzane siodło, dość eleganckie w swej prostocie, wypolerowane, wykonanie zajęło ludziom czczonych Wielkiego Protektora pewnie całą noc. Przy niej leżał Piorun, a obok niego stała czwórka Szybkich Szpiców na czele z liderem stada, na co wskazywał większy czerwony grzebień, maleńkie skrzydełka na grzbiecie i tylnych łapach oraz paski na ciele tegoż samego koloru. Smoki obserwowały go, jak wczoraj Śliż, który teraz także go obserwował zwinięty w kłębek. – Wzywaliście mnie – Glac stanął przed królowa i jeźdźcem. – Owszem – odezwała się oschle Mala. – Coś długo cię nie było. Nie kombinowałeś czegoś przypadkiem? – Mala, przesadzasz. – szepnął do niej Edrin. Królowa nie zwróciła na to uwagi. – Ja tylko się ubierałem – powiedział Glac, jednak Mala puściła to mimo uszu. – Dość tej paplaniny! Pokaż mi, że naprawdę jesteś jeźdźcem, albo giń! – zażądała kobieta, grożąc mu przy tym. Tuż za nią rozległ się groźny pomruk. Saphira napięła mięśnie i wyszczerzyła kły, patrząc z wrogością na królową. Otaczający ją ludzie cofnęli się przestraszeni. Edrin spojrzał na smoczycę przez ramię. – Eee… Mala. – jednak królowa nie zareagowała skupiając całą uwagę na trzynastolatku. – Wystarczy poprosić… - powiedział grzecznie Glac, ale kobieta nie słuchała. Królowa Obrońców skrzydła wyjęła swoją szablę i skierowała ją w jego stronę, przykładając koniec ostrza do piersi chłopaka. – Wsiadasz, czy nie?! – warknęła. Saphira zaryczała gniewnie, wstając. We wnętrzu rozwartej paszczy pojawił się błękitny blask. Tym razem samicy Lśniącego Bicza udało się zwrócić na siebie uwagę królowej. Kobieta spojrzała na nią. Nie chciała wzbudzać gniewu smoka jak każdy Obrońca Skrzydła. Zabrała szablę od chłopaka i zrobiła mu przejście. – Idź – rozkazała. Blondyn posłusznie posunął się naprzód. Teraz zaczął bać się Mali, i to poważnie. Jednak na łodzi był jeszcze ktoś, kto chciał go przerazić jeszcze bardziej. Parę kroków od Saphiry drogę zagrodził mu Alfa Szybkich Szpiców. Gad krwistoczerwonymi oczami patrzył w oczy trzynastolatka. Spojrzenie smoka nie wyrażało nic, ani wrogości, ani strachu, ani ciekawości. – Argu – odezwał się do smoka Edrin. – Przepuść go. – rozkazał. Lider posłusznie skłonił głowę i zszedł Glacowi z drogi. Chłopak stanął obok niebieskołuskiej. Jeden z Obrońców wręczył mu pas z zaczepem, zabezpieczenie podczas lotu. Trzynastolatek założył go i wskoczył na Saphirę, przypiął się do siodła. – I co teraz? – spytał. – Leć – rozkazała Mala. – Zaraz ci pokażemy, na co nas stać. – zawarczała Saphira i wzbiła się w powietrze jednym machnięciem skrzydeł. Załoga osłoniła się przed porywem wiatru wywołanym przez smoczycę. – Psychopatka! – powiedział Glac, gdy znaleźli się dość wysoko, że nikt nie mógł go usłyszeć. – I idotka – dodała Saphira skręcając w prawo, zamierzając wykonać kółko nad łodzią. – Założę się, że żaden samiec z nią nie wytrzyma. – Na Arso mówili, że jest nieufna, ale że aż tak! – Nie przejmuj się Glac. Kiedy pokażemy jej co potrafimy od razu zmieni zdanie. – powiedziała, kierując wzrok na łódź na grzbiecie Ogniowej Burzy, a konkretnie na maleńki punkt na pokładzie, który stanowiła królowa. Nagle powiedziała: – Jaki jest Drein? – Drein to świetny wojownik i wspaniały przyjaciel. – odpowiedział jej Glac. – Tyle mogę o nim powiedzieć. – Może cię to zdziwić, ale kogoś mi przypomina. – rzekła Saphira. – Kogo? – Pewnego razu jak zawsze wybrałam się z matką i bratem zniszczyć parę statków łowców. Tamtego dnia natrafiliśmy tylko na jeden, gdy statek był zdewastowany, smoki wolne, a załoga martwa, postanowiliśmy wrócić na Berk. W drodze powrotnej natrafiliśmy na patrol jeźdźców. Mama i Piorun natychmiast się schowali w chmurach. Ja postanowiłam bliżej im się przyjrzeć. Potowarzyszyłam im godzinę, może dwie. Puszysty jeździec na Gronklu trząsł się, że strachu, głupki na Zębirogu patrzyły na mnie jak na cud świata, osiłek na Ponocniku krzyczał i wygrażał mi, myśląc, że mnie tym przepędzi. Jedynie jeźdźcy Zębacza, Zbiczatrzasła i Potrójnego Ciosa zachowywali się, jakby w ogóle mnie z nimi nie było. Tylko samiec na Gruchotniku cały czas mnie bacznie obserwował. – Ale co ma to wspólnego z Dreinem? – Twój przyjaciel jest podobny do jeźdźca Gruchotnika. – Co! – krzyknął zszokowany Glac. Jego głos rozniósł się echem w powietrzu. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co właśnie powiedziała mu błękitnooka. – To niemożliwe. Eret. Nie. On nie wygląda na człowieka interesującego się kobietami, a tym bardziej zakładaniem rodziny. Nawet jak Szpadka się do niego zalecała do ją ignorował. Zawsze zajmował się swoją pracą. Zresztą nawet jakby chciał sobie kogoś znaleźć do nie miał kiedy. Wcześniej był łowcą smoków, łapał smoki dla Drago, więc martwił się tylko o swoje życie, prywatne sprawy nie wchodziły w grę. Ciałem smoczycy wstrząsnął dreszcz, gdy trzynastolatek wspomniał o dawnym „fachu” jeźdźca. – Ale pomyśl: ojciec Dreina jest jednym z jeźdźców, twój „znajomy”, były łowca, nie interesował się żadną samicą, a jedyną, która zwróciła na niego uwagę ignorował. Jest to czasem dziwne? – No – Glac zastanowił się chwilę. – Eret jest dwa lata straszy od reszty jeźdźców, ale na jego miejscu, też bym nie zwracał uwagi na Szpadkę. – zaśmiał się. – Dlaczego? Glac ponownie się zaśmiał. – Te dwa głupki, o których mówiłaś… – Tak? – To bliźniaki Thorston… Mieczyk i Szpadka. Saphira skrzywiła się z niesmakiem, gdy przypomniała sobie owych „głupków na Zębirogu”. – Na jego miejscu też bym ją ignorowała. – prychnęła, nagle w powietrzu rozległ się świst. – Uważaj! – ostrzegła i zrobiła beczkę, unikając tym świszczącą błękitno – czarną kulę plazmy, wystrzeloną przez Furis na rozkaz Mali. Saphira ryknęła gniewnie. – A więc tak królowo?! Dalej Glac, pokażmy jej co potrafimy! – ryknęła. Glac uśmiechnął się i kiwnął głową, zgadzając się z nią bez słowa. Samica Lśniącego Bicza zaczęła wykonywać uniki i akrobacje unikając ognistych kul. W pewnym momencie w jeden z pocisków posłała własny. Mniejsza, błękitna kula ognia rozbiła większy pocisk na mniejsze odłamki. Furis na chwilę przestała strzelać podziwiając czarno – błękitne fajerwerki. Na łodzi rozległy się głosy podziwu, niektórzy zaczęli klaskać. – I co ty na to królowo Malo? – spytał retorycznie Saphira, po czym zanurkował, a następnie wyrównała lot przy samej wodzie, robiąc fale. – Spodobało się im – powiedział Glac widząc zachwyconych Obrońców. – I to chodzi – zawołała smoczyca uśmiechając się. Latali tak do zachodu słońca. Ogniowa Burza po wspaniałym pokazie nie strzelała już do nich. Oboje świetnie się bawili, aż pojawiło się zmęczenie. Saphira wylądowała na statku, blondyn zeskoczył z siodła. – Ładnie się spisałeś młody. – pogratulował mu Edrin. – Dzięki – odparł chłopak. – A pani jak się podobało? – spytał Malę, uśmiechając się złośliwie. – To było… idealne – powiedziała nie chętnie kobieta. – Muszę powiedzieć, że Saphira nie za bardzo panią polubiła. – rzekł Glac. – Nazwała panią idiotką. Mala posmutniała, spojrzała na niebieskołuską, która wytrzeszczyła do niej kły. – Zaraz jeden z moich ludzi przyniesie wam coś do jedzenia. – powiedziała stanowczo. – Powiedź, żeby przyniósł jedzenie do mnie – odezwał się Znawca Smoków wieszając ramię na trzynastolatku. – Mam zamiar zabrać Glaca na małą pogawędkę. – Oczywiście. – To co idziemy do mnie, opowiem ci trochę o smokach. W końcu jesteś jeźdźcem, powinieneś wiedzieć, co nie co. Na Arso pewnie ci nie mówili o nich za wiele. – powiedział zamaskowany jeździec prowadząc Glaca do swojej kajuty. Przez cały wieczór Glac wysłuchiwał wszystkiego, co Edrin wiedział o smokach prezentując blondynowi wszystkie znane gatunki. Szczególną uwagę chłopaka przykuł jeden gatunek. Masywny smok o dwóch parach oczu, podobny do Thunderclawa i zarazem jego bliski kuzyn, jak powiedział Edrin, dając chłopakowi kartkę, na której widniał rysunek gada, pod którym widniał napis: Bestioszał. 'Rozdział XXVI' Glac po wejściu na pokład przeciągnął się, witając tym poranne słońce. Przez wczorajszy wieczór zapomniał o wszystkim co powiedziała mu Saphira, a i tak nie zdołał spamiętać wszystkich smoków, o których opowiedział mu Edrin. Obrońcy Skrzydła jak zawsze byli już na nogach. Sprawiali tym wrażenie jakby w ogóle nie sypiali, pracując dzień i noc. O dziwo Śliz już nie zwracał uwagi na Glaca. Slitherwing pałaszował kosz pełen ryb, nawet nie spojrzawszy w jego stronę. Jednak uwagę Glaca przykuła Saphira rozmawiająca, o dziwo… z królową. Piorun siedział obok smoczycy. Gdy tylko Nocna Furia dostrzegła obecność chłopaka od razu do niego podszedła i przytuliła czarny smoczy łeb do jego piersi. – Jak się czujesz? – spytał Glac. Młody smok spojrzał na swoje rany i otrząsł się ze wstrętem. – Dobrze. Rany jeszcze się goją, ale mogę już ruszyć się z miejsca. – Bolą cię? – Bolą i szczypią. Edrin mówi żebym nie próbował lotu, a tym bardziej gwałtownych ruchów, bo mogę rozerwać szwy. – A oko? Smok posmutniał – Powiedział, że mogę być ślepy na nie do końca życia. – To pewne? – Okaże się dopiero wtedy, gdy ściągnął mi opatrunek. – Przykro mi – powiedział trzynastolatek głaszcząc smoczy łeb. – To moja wina. Reszir przyleciał po mnie. – Nie, to nie była twoja wina. Viggo po prostu się na ciebie uwziął. Glac nic nie odpowiedział, tylko uśmiechnął się i poszedł do Saphiry. Czarny smok poczłapał za nim. Saphira jak miała zwyczaju, podobnie jak Piorun przywitała przyjaciela przytulając niebieską głowę do jego piersi, cicho pomrukując. Glac podrapał smoczyce pod brodą, sprawiając, że ta zaczęła jeszcze głośniej mruczeć. – Glac – ich wspólną chwilę przerwała im Mala. Kobieta podszedła do Glaca z pokorą. – Chciałabym cię przeprosić w imieniu Obrońców Skrzydeł i moim, za moje wczorajsze zachowanie. Wstyd mi, że cię tak potraktowałam. Tak jak obiecałam Saphirze, tak i tobie obiecuję, że to więcej się nie powtórzy. – Nic się nie stało. – odparł krótko chłopak. – Na pani miejscu zachowałbym się tak samo. Choć przesadziła pani z przykładaniem mi do piersi szabli i rozkazem strzelania do nas. Pociski Furis były dość... duże. – Nie przesadzaj z tą panią, bo Mala poczuje się staro. - powiedział żartobliwie Edrin, który pojawił się z nikąd. – Tu wszyscy mówią sobie Po imieniu. – Odezwał się młodzik, który preferuje starsze od siebie. - zaśmiała się Mala założywszy ręce na z krzyż. – Proszę cię, jesteś ode mnie starsza tylko trzy lata. – odpowiedział jej zamaskowany jeździec. – Możecie? – prychnęła Saphira potrząsając głową. – Saphira znowu? – spytał z irytacją trzynastolatek. – Mówiłem ci, nie jestem pisklakiem! Niebieskołuska nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko oblizała się i zamrugała. – Będziesz musiał się przyzwyczaić. Samice Biczy już takie są. - powiedziała Mala. – Czyli jakie? – Opiekuńcze. Smoczyce z tego gatunku słynął, że swojej opiekuńczości wobec piskląt, a nawet rodzeństwa. – Czyli wszystkie tak mają od urodzenia. – wywnioskował Glac, wskazując na Saphirę, której nie spodobał się zaczęty temat, wyrażając swoje niezadowolenie warczeniem i wyrzczerzeniem kłów. Jednak Edrin, Mala i Glac nie zwrócili na to uwagi, oprócz Pioruna, który spostrzegłszy minę siostry, przełknął głośno ślinę. – Taka jest ich natura. Już kilka dni, po wykluciu, instynkt rodzicielski daje o sobie znać. Z wiekiem, samice Biczy żyjące w koloniach smoków, wraz z samicami z innych gatunków, sprawują opiekę nad pisklętami w smoczych żłobkach. – powiedziała królowa Obrońców. – A zarówno samce jak i samice są świetnymi wojownikami, choć nie zbyt delikatnie obchodzą się z przeciwnikiem. – dodał Znawca Smoków. – O czym zresztą wiesz. – Nie musisz mi o tym przypominać Edrin. – westchnął Glac. – Wiem, i to zbyt... – niedane mu było dokończyć, ponieważ Saphira mając już dość rozmowy na jej temat, pchnęła trzynastolatka na deski i przyszpiliła pazurami, uniemożliwiając mu wstanie. Blondyn jęknął, gdy jego twarz zetknęła się z pokładem – Jeszcze jedno słowo, a obiecuję, że tego, który odezwie się pierwszy, wrzucę do morza i będzie musiał płynąć wpław na Varir. – zagroziła błękitnooka, przerywając rozmowę i towarzyszącą jej przyjemną atmosferę. – To co, kto jest głodny? - spytał zamaskowany jeździec, po dłuższej chwili ciszy, i razem z Malą oraz Glacem, którego smoczyca wypuściła spod swych szponów, udali się do kajuty, gdzie załoga spożywała posiłki. Oburzona Saphira kłapnęła za nimi zębami. 'Rozdział XXVII' Przez następne dni Saphira nie odżywała się do swojego jeźdźca. Była zła na Glaca, że wraz z Edrinem i Malą naruszył temat, który smoczyca uważała za prywatny. W końcu, gdy byli już u celu podróży na ich drodze stanęła mgła, która jak mur, zdawała się stanowić przeszkodę nie do przejścia. Wtedy Glac i Saphira zostali wyznaczeni do z badania nieprzeniknionej aury tajemniczości i strachu. Bo cóż by mogło kryć się za mgłą? Dzikie smoki? Łowcy? Tego niewiedzieli. Mogło tam kryć się wszystko. Glac uzbroił się w topór, bat, sztylet oraz kuszę, której rzadko używał. Zazwyczaj tylko na konkursach strzeleckich, które odbywały się na Arso, z okazji festiwali lub innych imprez okolicznościowych. Wykonana z czystego Gronkielowego Żelaza, spoczywała teraz za nim, przymocowana do siodła niebieskołuskiej. Obrońcy Skrzydła z lękiem patrzyli jak końcówka ogona smoczycy znika w ścianie mgły. Gdy wlecieli do środka ogarnęła ich wszechobecna cisza i chłód, który otoczył ich jak cienki płaszcz uszyty z zimna. Glac mocno trzymał się siodła Saphiry, z każdym oddechem z jego ust ulatywał obłoczek pary, który po chwili znikał w mgle. W okalającej ciszy słychać było jedynie miarowy szum skrzydeł błękitnookiej, która leciała przed siebie, chcąc sprawdzić, co znajduje się po drugiej stronie. Oczywiście jeśli na nią natrafią. – Długo nie będziesz się do mnie odzywać? - spytał Glac, chcąc przerwać ciszę, która wydawała mu się dość krępująca. Saphira odparła mu głośnym prychnięciem, z nozdrzy uleciał obłoczek pary. - Okej wiem, uraziłem cię, ale gdybyś była na moim miejscu, a ja byłbym tobą, nie wytrzymałabyś, że mną, pięciu minut. Nagle błękitnooka zrobiła gwałtowny zwrot w lewo, unikając zderzenia z skałą, która pojawiła się z nikąd tuż przed nią. Trzynastolatek kątem oka dostrzegł dużych rozmiarów posąg w kształcie smoka. – Ja wytrzymuje z tobą więcej niż miesiąc i nie narzekam. – burknęła Saphira. – I wytrzymam całe życie, bo i tak prędzej, czy później dorośniesz. – dodała. – O spójrz – zamruczała, dostrzegając za ścianą mgły niewyraźne światła, jednak smoczyca zdołała rozpoznać w nich światła świec w domach ludzi. – Pewnie trafiliśmy na jakąś wyspę, zawracamy. Niebieskołuska udała się w powrotną drogę do Obrońców. – Na tamtej skale był posąg. – powiedział blondyn. – Niemożliwe, pewnie rozum płata ci figle. – zbagatelizowała to smoczyca. – Ale naprawdę tam był! – krzyknął Glac. – Posąg w kształcie smoka! Saphira spojrzała na przyjaciela błękitnym okiem, z którego dostrzec można było niepokój i przyśpieszyła z całej siły uderzając skrzydłami, dysząc ciężko jakby goniona przez niewidzialnego wroga. Gdy mijali skałę, okazało się, że znajdujący się na niej posąg... zniknął. Smoczyca zawisła przed miejscem, gdzie przed chwilą stała rzeźba. – Nie ma go – powiedział przerażony i zdziwiony chłopak. – Jest tak jak myślałam. – zamruczała zaniepokojona Saphira. – Czyli jak? – Musimy wracać do Obrońców. Błękitnooka już chciała ruszyć, gdy nagle jak z podziemi wyrósł przed nią ów posąg rycząc groźnie. Był większy od smoczycy, barwy szaro-zielonej, jak rzeźba porośnięta mchem. Błękitne oczy wpatrywały się w nich czekając na najmniejszy ruch intruzów. Saphira znała ten gatunek i wiedziała, czego można się po nim spodziewać. Jednak dziwiło ją to, co smok tutaj robi, bo przecież nie było to jego naturalne środowisko. Glac za to, że strachem wpatrywał się w bestię mierzącą ich wzrokiem. Bez zastanowienia zdał sobie sprawę, że nie są tu mile widzianymi gośćmi. – Co to jest! – krzyknął. – Sentinel! – ryknęła smoczyca robiąc w tył zwrot uciekając pędem przed wrogiem. Smok ruszył w pościg za nimi. – Sentinel?! Nie słyszałem nigdy o takim! – To strażnik i opiekun Vanaheim, wyspy, gdzie smoki dożywają swoich ostatnich dni. – wytłumaczyła mu z trudem, omijając jednocześnie skały, chcąc tym samym zgubić ścigającego ich smoka. – Skoro mieszka na Vanaheim to co tutaj robi?! – Może się zgubił i oddalił od domu, albo my zgubiliśmy drogę i wylądowaliśmy niedaleko wyspy! – To dlaczego nas ściga, przecież się oddalamy?! – Pewnie wziął mnie za Reszira. Jeśli tak to mamy poważny problem. – Jak może brać cię za Reszira. Musi być ślepy, albo mgła jest za gęsta, że nie zauważył pomyłki. – Sentinele są ślepe bardziej niż kret, ale za to mają wyostrzone zmysły, które rekompensują im brak wzroku. – Lepiej nie mogliśmy trafić, jak na ślepego smoka – powiedział z irytacją Glac. – Całe szczęście, że jest tylko jeden. Saphira spojrzała za siebie. – Jesteś tego pewien? Chłopak zaniepokojony powoli spojrzał za siebie bojąc się tego co zobaczy. Ku swemu przerażeniu zobaczył jak z mgły za smokiem wynurzają się inne Sentinele i dołączają to swojego kompana. – Lepiej zawiadom Pioruna. – wymamrotał Glac. Niebieskołuska natychmiast wydała z siebie głośny ryk, który odbił się echem w uszach jeźdźca. Rozdział XXVIII W uszach Pioruna rozległ się potężny ryk, na którego dźwięk podniósł się jak oparzony, ignorując ból. W dwóch susach znalazł się na dziobie statku i spojrzał w ścianę mgły nasłuchując. – Edrin! – smok zawołał Znawcę Smoków usłyszawszy nie przyjazne dźwięki. – Co się dzieje? – spytał mężczyzna. – Sentinele zaatakowały Saphirę i Glaca! – Czyli jesteśmy na miejscu. – powiedział Edrin i zawołał do Gromogrzmota. – Zajmij się tym Thornado! – Jasne! – smok wzbił się w powietrze i zanurzył w mgle. Tym czasem jeździec i Lśniący Bicz znaleźli się w nie lada kłopotach. Gady otoczyły ich i nie zamierzały wypuścić. – To co robimy? – Spytał chłopak. – Skąd mam wiedzieć, spytaj ich. – odparła Saphira i wskazała na smoki. Sentinel naprzeciw nich warknął groźnie. Ślepe zwierzęta zaczęły przygotowywać ogniste pociski, gdy wtem usłyszeli ryk i z mgły wyłonił się Thornado. – Stójcie! – rozkazał, a w paszczy Sentineli zgasł ogień. – Oni są z nami, nie można ich tknąć! – O tym zadecyduje Alfa. – odparł mu przywódca Strażników i wydał z siebie potężny ryk w stronę wioski. Odpowiedział mu inny, podobny do ryku Pioruna, ale był starszy i głębszy. – Możecie wejść… przyjaciele... Witamy na Varir. – powiedział z niechęcią smok i razem z pozostałymi odleciał. Nagle mgła zaczęła się rozpływać i ich oczom ukazała się olbrzymia, skalista wyspa o licznych wzgórzach, gdzie smoki kryły się w swych jaskiniach i rozległe, zielone lasy pełne pożywienia. U podnóża wzgórza centralnego znajdowała się wioska, która przy rozmiarach wyspy wydawała się tylko maleńką Ognioglistą na grzbiecie Miażdżytłuka Kafara. Glac i Saphira byli oczarowani majestatem wyspy, aż tak, że smoczyca postanowiła udać się na polowanie tego samego dnia, zaś blondyn martwił się jak zareagują na niego ludzie, a w szczególności rodzina. Ciarki przeszły mu po plecach, gdy Saphira lądowała w porcie, stawiają łapy na grząskiej ziemi. Obrońcy Skrzydła przybili do brzegu i przywiązali łódź to drewnianej kładki. Furis czując ulgę, gdy odpięto ją od ciężaru, który dźwigała na plecach, zanurzyła się w morską głębię. Na brzegu czekał Eret najwyraźniej z czegoś niezadowolony. Kiedy smoczyca złożyła skrzydła i wypuściła parę z nozdrzy, powiedział: – Ojciec chce się z tobą widzieć w twierdzy. – zwrócił się do Glaca, tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. – Teraz? – spytał łagodnie chłopak. – Tak, teraz! – krzyknął Jeździec i odwróciwszy się ruszył do wioski. – O co chodzi? – zapytała zaniepokojona Saphira. – O nic. – odparł blondyn i zszedł z siodła – To nic takiego. Tak naprawdę wiedział o co chodzi, ale nie chciał martwić smoczycy. Bez słowa ruszył za Eretem, a za nim Saphira, której niespokojny oddech czuł na karku. Odległość oddzielającą port od wioski pokrywał las, przez który prowadziła szeroka, ziemista droga. Z drzew ją otaczających czuć było wzrok kogoś lub czegoś, co ich obserwowało. Glac spojrzał tam i zobaczył na pniu drzewa, ledwie widoczny kontur ciała Zmiennoskrzydłego. Smok siedział nieruchomo głową w dół, zdradzały go jedynie delikatne ruchy ogona. Chłopak zdał sobie sprawę, że na każdym z nich znajduje się plujący kwasem smok. Saphira również, jak informowało go, dochodzące zza pleców warczenie samicy Lśniącego Bicza. W końcu po godzinie dotarli do wioski, która z bliska była o wiele większą niż widziana z góry. Była wielkości trzech wiosek Berk. Chaty pomalowane w przeróżne kolory; znajdowały się w niej liczne paśniki, myjnie dla smoków; liczne wieże strażnicze, katapulty i palisady, więc nie potrzebowała murów obronnych w razie ataku. W centrum znajdowała się najwyższa góra na wyspie, a w niej wybudowana twierdza, do której wnętrza prowadziły ogromne, drewniane, masywne drzwi, strzeżone przez dwa wielkie pomniki wikingów. To tam właśnie zmierzali, a jeśli Czkawka chciał rozmawiać z nim tam, a nie w domu, to nie oznaczało dla niego nic dobrego. Eret wszedł po schodach liczących osiem stopni i zastukał z całej siły. – Wejść! – zagroził głos wodza. Jeździec uchylił wrota z głośnym skrzypnięciem. – Wchodzisz tylko ty. Smoczyca zostaje na zewnątrz. – rozkazał. – Mam na imię Saphira. – zawarczała niebieskołuska. – Spokojnie Saphira, wszystko będzie dobrze. – uspokoił ją Glac i dotknął jej blizny, po czym wszedł do środka. – Oby... – burknął Eret i zatrzasnął za nim drzwi. Smoczyca przyłożyła głowę do wrót chcąc podsłuchać rozmowę. Wnętrzu twierdzy panował półmrok. Ledwie dostrzegalne były filary podtrzymujące sufit i wiszące przy nich zgaszone paleniska. Na końcu sali, po środku, w cieniu znajdował się tron wodza, na którym najwyraźniej ktoś siedział. I Glac wiedział kto. – Podejdź – po pomieszczeniu rozniósł się chłodny głos. Chłopak niepewnym krokiem ruszył naprzód w stronę tronu. Powoli z mroku zaczęła wyłaniać się siedząca postać Czkawki, który nie był sam. Obok niego leżał Szczerbatek. Nocna Furia spała, ogon delikatnie poruszał się, co znaczyło, że smok jest zrelaksowany. Brunet miał na sobie swój stary kostium do latania, kolory wyblakły, po pięciu latach leżenia w skrzyni. Na plecy miał założoną szarą pelerynę z wilczego futra. Glac zauważył, że od ich ostatniego spotkania na twarzy wodza pojawił się delikatny zarost. Siedział podbierając ręką głowę i spoglądając w bok zupełnie nieruchomo, jakby nie zdając sobie sprawy z obecności trzynastolatka. - Jeszcze bliżej. - jego usta poruszyły się lekko, prawie nie ruchomo, wydając polecenie. Glac zrobiła dwa kroki do przodu, stając koło jednego z filaru. Szczerbatek drgnął, podniósł powoli czarny łeb i otworzył żółto-zielone oczy. Ułożył się wygodnej pozycji, aby lepiej przypatrywać się chłopcu. Ogon nadal poruszał się delikatnie jak liść na wietrze. – Powiedź – zaczął Czkawka spojrzawszy na syna, siadając prosto na tronie – kiedy pierwszy raz spotkałeś Viggo? Glac zadrżał, po plecach przeszedł dreszcz. Skąd wiedział o Czarcioustym? Jednego był pewien. To nie była zwyczajna rozmowa, tylko przesłuchanie. Na szczęście miał gotową wymówkę. Przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. – Kilka dni temu przybył na Arso. Wtedy widzieliśmy się po raz pierwszy. – odpowiedział bez chwili waha, zakładając ręce za plecami. – Doprawdy? – Czkawka wstał z siedzenia i podszedł do trzynastolatka. – Ja wiem co innego. – Nie wiem o czym mówisz. – odparł stanowczo Glac. – O tym - mężczyzna stanął za nim i pokazał mu wyjętą z kieszeni złożoną kartkę papieru. – Earl wysłał ten list parę dni przed śmiercią. Napisał tu wszystko, co mu powiedziałeś. – Skoro wiesz wszystko, to po co mnie wypytujesz? – Chcę usłyszeć to od ciebie. – Nie mam ci nic to powiedzenia. – powiedział i natychmiast ktoś z boku pchnął go na filar. Glac uderzył głową w zimny, gładki kamień. – Taki jesteś pewien?! – Finn przygwoździł brata z całej siły chwyciwszy go jedną ręką z głowę, drugą zaś za nadgarstki, uniemożliwiając mu ruch. – Nie mam nic to powiedzenia! – krzyknął ponownie chłopak. – Myślisz, że potraktuje cię łagodnie? – powiedział Finn. – Tutaj wrogów i zdrajców traktujemy jak należy, aż nie wyśpiewają wszystkiego. Czternastolatek kopnął Glaca w prawą nogę. Blondyn wrzasnął z bólu. – Powiem to tylko raz: Powiesz nam wszystko, albo połamię ci kości. – Dość tego Finn! Puść go! – rozkazał Czkawka stanowczym głosem, jednak w jego oczach można było dostrzec strach. Wódz był przerażony zachowaniem swojego najstarszego syna. Finn spojrzał na ojca z wyrzutem, ale chcąc nie chcąc puścił Glaca, który natychmiast złapał się za nogę. Gdy ręce chłopaka dotknęły spodni wnętrze kończyny zapłonęło żywym ogniem. Glac syknął z bólu. Jednoznacznie znaczyło to tylko jedno – złamaną nogę. – Nic ci nie jest? – spytał Czkawka. Mężczyzna chciał położyć dłoń na plecach syna, jednak chłopak odepchnął ją. Blondyn nigdy nie otrzymał współczucia od nikogo. Teraz też go nie potrzebował. Przypomniał sobie pierwsze dni na Arso. Dzieciaki dokuczały mu, śmiały się z niego mówiąc, że użala się nad sobą, gdy siedział skulony przed domem kowala i płakał. Earl też nie był najlepszym opiekunem, tak samo jak Serena. Nie umieli pocieszyć trzylatka, który do nich trafił. Nie potrafili okazać mu rodzicielskiej miłości i ciepła, którego potrzebował. Glac spędził całe dzieciństwo jako pomocnik w kuźni Earla, a jego jedynymi przyjaciółmi byli Drein i Cierń. – Zostaw – burknął. Zacisnąwszy zęby i przybrawszy typowy dla siebie ponury, bezuczuciowy wyraz twarzy wyprostował się dumnie. – Nie potrzebowałem cię dotychczas i nie potrzebuje teraz. – powiedział patrząc na Czkawkę z pode łba. – Coś ty powiedział? – warknął Finn. Jednak Glac skupiwszy się na wodzu, nie zwracał na niego uwagi. – Tak, kapowałem – przyznał. – Przyszedł do mnie kiedy miałem dziesięć lat. Byłem wtedy sam... w lesie. Przyleciał na Reszirze. Zaproponował mi układ: Będę wysyłał mu co miesięczny raport o tym, co się dzieje wiosce, a on w zamian nie zrówna Arso z ziemią, a ciebie – wskazał palcem na Czkawkę – będzie utrzymywał przy życiu. Nagle wydawać by się mogło, że Glac parsknął śmiechem, jednak tak naprawdę trzynastolatek powstrzymał się od płaczu. – Wiesz czemu Earl i Serena zginęli? – spytał i zamilknął na chwilę jakby wyczekując odpowiedzi, po czym kontynuował – Bo Earl nie pozwolił mi wysłać listu. Powiedział, że jest w kontakcie z jeźdźcami i w każdej chwili może sprawić, że mnie stąd zabiorą. A ja go posłuchałem. Byłem wtedy głupi wiesz? Bo jesteście tylko bandą tchórzy, kryjącą się przed łowcami. Podczas gdy wy, bawicie się w najlepsze, w imperium Viggo giną ludzie! A wy nie macie odwagi mu się przeciwstawić! A ja? Nie zamierzam tutaj siedzieć i żyć jakby nigdy nic. Wolę już żebrzeć i spać w stajni, niż tu z wami. Glac ruszył w stronę drzwi kulejąc. Finn jednak nie pozwolił mu odejść zbyt daleko, i gdy jego młodszy brat był już przy drzwiach, czternastolatek złapał go za ramię i szarpnął tak, że Glac obrócił się w jego stronę. Wtedy zielonooki wymierzył mu cios pięścią w twarz na tyle mocno, że trzynastolatek uderzył głową o wrota, po czym nieprzytomny osunął się na podłogę.' ' Rozdział XXIX Kiedy Glac się ocknął, pierwszym co zauważył otwarłszy oczy był sufit pokoju, w którym się znajdował. Gdy powoli otrzyskiwał świadomość, zorientował się, że leży w czyimś łóżku, przykryty kołdrą, czując okropny ból w nosie i w nodze. – Chyba go zabije. – powiedział sam do siebie. Teraz miał wielką ochotę odegrać się na bracie za złamany nos. – Obudziłeś się. – usłyszał dochodzący z prawej strony dziewczęcy głos. Spojrzawszy tam zobaczył swoją siostrę. Viridi siedziała na brzegu łóżka, uśmiechała się do niego promiennie, szczęśliwa, że jej brat w końcu odzyskał przytomność. – Vi, gdzie ja jestem? – spytał Glac. – W domu, w swoim pokoju. – odpowiedziała mu dziewczyna. Glac z trudem podniósł się na łóżku i oparł się łokciami, przyjmując pozycję półsiedzącą. – Gdzie jest Saphira? – spytał. Viridi uśmiech zszedł z twarzy, gdy tylko usłyszała to imię. – W stajni. – odparła z niechęcią. – Jest cała? Nic jej nie zrobili? – dopytywał chłopak, zauważywszy zmianę nastroju siostry. – Jej, nic. – wysyczała przez zęby. – Ale ona owszem. – Co się stało? – słowa siostry przeraziły Glaca, zaczął się martwić nie tylko o smoczycę, ale także o ojca, brata i Szczerbatka. Viridi wzięła głęboki oddech. – Kiedy straciłeś przytomność, tata przeniósł cię na jeden, że stołów. – zaczęła. – Był wściekły na Finn, nakrzyczał na niego, a potem kazał mu przyprowadzić medyka. Nagle drzwi rozwarły się tak szeroko, że lewe skrzydło wypadło z nawiasów i stanęła w nich ta twoja Saphira. Wpadła w szał, miała czerwone żyłki w oczach. – Glac przełknął ślinę, gdy przypomniał sobie oczy smoczycy, mocno zwężone źrenice i sieć krwistoczerwonych żyłek pokrywających tęczówkę. To nie znaczyło nic dobrego. – Zaatakowała tatę i Finna. Szczerbatek wyskoczył naprzód, aby ją powstrzymać, ale... ona nie posłuchała. Uderzyła go. Posłała go na boczną ścianę. – A Finn i tata? – Bratu złamała rękę, a tacie poraniła lewy bok. Gdyby nie Burzobłysk zabiłaby ich. – Kto to jest Burzobłysk? Odpowiedział mu smoczy pomruk. Glac spojrzał przed siebie i zobaczył Wandersmoka. Smok podszedł do Viridi, przytulił do niej swój długi pysk. Brunetka podrapała go po głowie. – W skoczył do twierdzy i poraził ją błyskawicą. Za nim zdążyła się zorientować leżała już nieprzytomna. – Co z nią z robią? – Na razie zamknęli ją w stajni, ale potem nie wiem, co zrobią. Glac przygryzł wargę. Zaczął myśleć, co powiedzieć żeby wybronić Saphirę. W końcu powiedział: – Słuchaj. Ona jest zbytnio nadopiekuńcza, dlatego tak zareagowała. – Nadopiekuńcza!? – warknęła Viridi. – To jej nie usprawiedliwia! Tutaj żaden smok nie zabija. Nie dość, że mamy kłopoty z Reszirem, to jeszcze przyprowadziłeś ją! – Saphira pomogła mi uciec z Arso! – Zostawiając przy okazji pełno trupów, w tym jednego wypatroszonego! – O tym też słyszałaś? – Wszyscy słyszeli. – powiedziała tym razem spokojnie. – Posłuchaj nikt tu nie chce być twoim wrogiem... – ... A Finn? – Finn jak się uspokoi to będzie wszystko w porządku, ale nie oto teraz chodzi. Saphira musi odejść. Nic nie wiemy o Lśniących Biczach. Tata boi się, że za wami może przylecieć Reszir. – Niby czemu? Spodobała mu się? – zażartował Glac. – To nie jest śmieszne! – skarciła go siostra. – Muszę iść, mamy patrol. Viridi wstała i skierowała się w stronę schodów. Jednak, gdy miała już wyjść z pokoju, stanęła i obróciła się w stronę brata. – Jeszcze jedno. Tata wybierze ci nowego smoka. Potem zeszła po schodach, a za nią jej smok. Glac opadł na łóżko, zastanawiając się, co teraz będzie. ''' Za nim kość się zrosła spędził w łóżku parę miesięcy; nos zagoił się o wiele szybciej. Rodzice na zmianę przynosili mu jedzenie, czasami Viridi dotrzymywała mu towarzystwa, a Finn co rano do niego zaglądał na sekundę, po czym znikał na resztę dnia. Szczerbatek co wieczór kładł na jego brzuch swój wielki łeb, a Glac głaskał go, skupiając wzrok na ranach zadanych przez Saphirę, które z czasem się zabliźniły, i myślał, co teraz mogła robić. W końcu, gdy ból w nodze ustał, ojciec zabrał go do hangaru. Po drodze ludzie jakby zapomnieli o tym co działo się kilka miesięcy wcześniej. Byli przyjaźnie nastawieni, nie spoglądali na niego wrogo. Przynajmniej w obecności wodza, nie wiedział jak mogą się zachować, kiedy byłby sam. W hangarze roiło się od smoków, od Gromogrzmotów począwszy, a na Zmiennoskrzydłych skończywszy. Straszliwce Straszliwe i Nocne Koszmary kręciły się pod nogami, a Zaduśne Zdechy kryły się po kątach, zaś Ognioglisty wyznaczonym dla nich miejscu czuwały przy królowej. Glac rozglądał się wokół, z nadzieją, że wśród tej różnorodności gatunków zobaczy niebieskie łuski Saphiry. Jednak po smoczycy nie było, ani śladu. Na samym końcu budynku czekał na nich Potrójny Cios. Smok w odróżnieniu od Tajniaka miał ciemnobrązowe łuski zamiast brązowo-fioletowych. Zwierzę leżało spokojnie z zamkniętymi oczyma. Gdy Czkawka zawołał go po imieniu, wstał szybko i skoczył ku nim jak błyskawica. – Glac poznaj Wichra. – powiedział wódz, gładząc gada po pysku. – Od dzisiaj to on będzie twoim smokiem. – Na te słowa chłopak posmutniał, nie wyobrażał sobie, że mógłby dosiąść innego smoka, poza Saphirą. Czkawka dostrzegłszy to spróbował załagodzić sytuację. – Może przywitasz się z nim? Glac nie chętnie podszedł bliżej i zaczął drapać Ciosa pod brodą. Zwierzak zamruczał cicho, odpowiadając na udzieloną mu przyjemność. – I jak podoba ci się? – spytał Czkawka uśmiechając się szeroko. Glac spojrzał smutno na gada, zawahał się: – Gdzie jest Saphira? Natychmiast uśmiech zszedł z twarzy Czkawki. Od początku chciał uniknąć tego tematu i najchętniej nie odpowiadałby na to pytanie, jednak przeszywające go spojrzenie syna, wręcz domagało się odpowiedzi. – W lesie. – odparł krótko. – Mógłbym się z nią zobaczyć? – spytał. – NIE! – z ust Czkawki wyrwał się krzyk, oczywiście nie chciał tego, ale myśl, przedstawiająca Glaca błąkającego się po lesie pełnym smoków przerażała go. – Twoja babcia powiedziała, że Saphira potrzebuje teraz spokoju, najlepiej w znajomym dla siebie miejscu. – Co jej jest? – Nie wiem. Powiedziała, że jest zestresowana ilością smoków w hangarze i lepiej żeby zamieszkała w lesie. – odpowiedział nie chętnie mężczyzna. Podszedł do belki, na której wisiało siodło i rzucił je chłopakowi, który bez problemu je złapał. – Byłoby lepiej gdybyś o niej zapomniał. – Ale... – Żadnego ale! – krzyknął Czkawka. – Nie chcę jej tu więcej widzieć, zrozumiano?! Glac spuścił głowę. Wódz, jakby całkowicie to ignorując obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył przed siebie. Wicher dotknął lekko pyskiem ramienia chłopca pomrukując cicho. Glac spojrzał na smoka. – Dzięki. – szepnął i oboje udali się w stronę wyjścia, obserwowani przez parę, małych, żółtych oczu. – Glac... – zaskrzeczał cicho Zaduśny Zdech... w ludzkim języku. '''Nie zapomnicie zostawić komentarza. Każda wasza opinia to dalsza motywacja do pisania. :-) To opowiadanie zbliża ku końcowi, więc chcę spytać, czy chcielibyście, abym wstawiła nowe opowiadanie, napisany mam już prolog i 2 pierwsze rozdziały. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania